Don't be blue
by D.Would
Summary: UA. - La première fois que Blaise vit Théodore, il le trouva profondément ridicule et sans intérêt. Il ignorait que cinq ans plus tard, il sera toujours en contact avec lui et attendra ses coups de fils avec impatience. Pourtant, il ne se l'avouera jamais. Il préférait de loin se laisser porter par le monde, mais aussi par Théo, surtout. Putain, il était accro. Game over, Blaise.
1. Video Games

**********Posté le :** 10 Octobre 2012. _New story on the air._ Pour connaître l'avancée du projet et bien plus encore, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre le groupe facebook "The Baba O'Riley" (lien disponible depuis mon profil)

******Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette intrigue. Les personnages sont issus de l'imagination foisonnante de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling. De plus, des clins d'œil seront fait par rapport au monde dans lequel nous vivons. Les chansons qui me servent de titres de chapitre appartiennent au répertoire dense de Lana del Rey.

* * *

**DON'T BE BLUE**

**.**

**.**

_**7 Baboker – Yaël Naïm**_

_**Video Games – Lana del Rey**_

_**Wolf & I – Oh Land**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : Video Games**

« A l'aube de l'an deux mille pour les jeunes c'est plus le même deal, **  
**pour celui qui traîne comme celui qui file **  
[**tout droit, De toute façon y'a plus de boulot **  
**la boucle est bouclée **  
**le système a la tête sous l'eau » **  
**_Laisse pas traîner ton fils_, NTM

**ϟ**

* * *

– _Allô._

– _Salut. _

– _Tu fais quoi ce soir ? _

– _Rien de particulier, et toi ? _

– _J'étais en train de travailler ma dissertation quand je me suis souvenu du début de notre histoire, de comment on s'est fait la misère, tous les deux. Ça me manque de ne plus être dans la même classe que toi. Au moins, on s'amusait au fond de la salle et personne ne venait nous faire chier. Maintenant, avec la fac et tout le reste, j'ai l'impression que... que plus rien ne sera comme avant. _

– _C'est d'une tristesse. Tu vas presque me faire chialer, Théo._

– _Te fous pas de ma gueule, sale con. Je sais que je te manque aussi... Pas vrai que je te manque ? _

**ϟ**

. . . . . ** Cinq années plus tôt. **

La première fois que Blaise vit Théodore, il le trouva profondément ridicule et sans intérêt. Il ignorait si c'était sa taille minuscule qui lui donnait envie de rire ou ses vêtements chinés dans un magasin pour enfants alors qu'ils étaient en classe de Première. Sur son tee-shirt bleu se trouvait un imprimé de dragon, la gueule grande ouverte.

Pansy s'était tournée vers lui, la main sur la bouche afin de retenir son rire de hyène alors que le professeur principal présentait Théodore à sa nouvelle classe. Draco, lui, ne se priva pas de lancer bien haut une remarque sur ses baskets démodées. Dès lors, Théodore baissa les yeux et attendit patiemment qu'on lui indique où s'assoir. Pris de panique, Blaise se rendit compte que sa tranquillité serait sans doute mise à mal.

Il avait la seule table de libre, celle près du radiateur qu'il utilisait la plupart du temps (Blaise adorait alterner de place en fonction des cours pour que les profs ne le voient pas). Anticipant la décision de ce vieux con de Rogue, Blaise déposa son sac sur une des tables, souilla la seconde chaise de ses semelles, cracha dessus et attendit patiemment qu'on l'oublie. Il irait chercher une autre chaise pendant la pause.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Rogue demanda à cet empoté de Théodore Nott (d'après ce qu'il avait compris), de s'installer à côté de lui. En le voyant arriver, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Draco – qui était au premier rang – s'était retourné, contemplant la scène avec délectation. Théodore boitillait et dépassait à peine certains élèves qui étaient pourtant assis sur leur chaise. Pas gâté par le bon Dieu. Comble, il avait un cartable. C'en était trop pour Pansy qui commença à glousser lorsque le gamin arriva à sa hauteur.

De près, Théodore ressemblait à ses petits garçons d'église trop innocents pour leur propre bien avec ses gros yeux bleu délavé qui mangeaient un tiers de son visage. Quel genre de parents saints d'esprits laisserait leur gosse débarquer dans un nouveau lycée de bobo-bourgeois avec des fringues de pauvres ?

Lorsque Théo tira sa chaise, il remarqua de suite les diverses salissures. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils boulonnés en face des ordinateurs. Il avait le dos tourné à la classe pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Rogue le moins du monde. La justice, il s'en branlait. Du moins qu'on foutait pas le bordel dans son cours, ce mec était quasiment imperturbable.

Théodore sortit de son cartable une trousse rouge pimpante ainsi qu'un cahier puis se jura mentalement de se faire le plus discret possible jusqu'à la sonnerie de cet après-midi. C'est ce que lui avait recommandé son père en le déposant ce matin devant le lycée, en plus de tout un fatras d'inutilités : « _C'est une vraie chance que tu ais dégoté une bourse dans cet établissement. Crois-moi. Alors fais de ton mieux pour avoir des résultats exemplaires_ » Son père parlait comme si faire de longues études soignerait sa santé fragile. Théodore ne se voyait pas aller à l'université, dans une école prestigieuse, à attendre que le temps ou la prétention intellectuelle le dévore tout entier. Cet été, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il devait profiter de la vie à fond. Théodore savait ce que cela voulait dire et là, assis dans cette salle de classe, il n'avait pas l'impression que ça serait l'éclate totale. Au contraire.

Dans les yeux des autres, il avait vu sa différence se refléter. Il s'attendait déjà à toutes sortes de questions – auxquelles il avait eu le droit dans son ancienne école : « _Pourquoi t'es si petit ?_ » « _Tu vas grandir un jour ?_ » « E_st-ce que tes parents sont minuscules eux aussi ?_ » « _T'es malade, hein ? Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais malade. Ça s'appelle comment ce que t'as ? C'est contagieux ?_ » Et Théodore, assailli de toute part, avait préféré se réfugier dans le silence le plus insolent.

Vexés d'être ignorés, ses anciens camarades l'avaient laissé accomplir sa scolarité dans l'indifférence totale. Pour eux, Théodore était ce bébé à qui on aurait greffé des jambes de préadolescent, imberbe et muet, sourd aux critiques, mal fagoté, vivant dans un petit appartement étriqué de la rive droite de la Seine, au sixième étage d'une tour de Babel toisant de ses formes géométriques les lignes de trains.

Cet appartement nuisait gravement à sa santé, mais son père n'avait pas les moyens de les faire déménager. C'est tout juste s'ils parvenaient à payer les factures et puisque son fils ne grandissait plus depuis plusieurs années, Monsieur Nott faisait des économies en ne lui achetant pas de nouveaux vêtements. Théodore ne disait rien par pudeur, mais au fond de lui, il brûlait d'envie d'avoir des fringues comme les jeunes de son âge. En attendant, il faisait comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir le sweat qu'il portait déjà au cours préparatoire...

Rogue commença à dicter d'une voix monocorde les propriétés exceptionnelles des atomes d'hydrogène et Théodore commença à noter sans même jeter le moindre coup d'oeil au tableau. Le cours dura deux longues heures puis ce fut le déjeuner. Personne d'indiqua à Théodore où se trouvait le self ou ne l'aida à porter son plateau malgré ses nombreux tremblements. Le concierge, qui surveillait la file de lycéens, ne faisait que murmurer dans sa barbe des jurons et tapait les têtes de quelques cancres.

Lorsque Théodore arriva à l'étale réservé aux desserts, il trouva une dernière compote à la framboise. Il tendit son bras pour l'attraper, mais un gros balourd le devança et s'en alla avec. Le restant des desserts étaient sur des étagères en plexis, hors de portée. Tant pis. Les gens de sa classe semblaient tous regroupés sur la plus grande table qui traversait une majeure partie de la salle. Le balourd de tout à l'heure s'assit en son extrêmité, en face d'un gars tout aussi semblable.

Le restant des tables étaient pour la plupart beaucoup plus petites et ne laissaient que six places, grand maximum. Hésitant, Théodore s'approcha de l'une d'elle où discutaient deux jeunes filles et posa son plateau. Elles le fixèrent intensément et cessèrent de parler. Elles finirent leur plat rapidement et s'en allèrent sans un mot. Ce premier jour annonçait une année fantastique.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

En rentrant chez lui, Théodore se sentait complètement vidé. Son père ne rentrerait que très tard la nuit. Il déposa ses clefs dans le cendrier de l'entrée, ôta ses baskets et se dirigea avec empressement vers sa bobonne d'oxygène. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre l'élastique derrière sa nuque tant cela lui avait manqué. Les transports en commun à cette heure-ci étaient toujours bondés et il était compressé par les grandes personnes.

La plupart du temps, on le regardait bizarrement : ils devaient sans doute croire qu'il était un écolier traversant tout Paris en solitaire. «_ Il n'a pas de parents, celui-là,_ doivent-ils penser. _C'est vraiment honteux de laisser son gosse tout seul_. » D'une main impatiente, il traîna le chariot de sa bonbonne dans sa chambre et de l'autre son cartable. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé, se disant que ça aurait pu être pire.

Il dormit une partie de l'après-midi, se laissant bercer par le rap qu'écoutait le voisin d'à côté : « _A l'aube de l'an deux milles pour les jeunes c'est plus le même deal, pour celui qui traîne comme celui qui file tout droit de toute façon y'a plus de boulot la boucle est bouclée le système à la tête sous l'eau_ » Théodore écouta ainsi tout l'album, à défaut d'avoir le moindre appareil chez lui. Son père détestait quand le voisin mettait la musique à fond, mais pour lui, c'était une aubaine à chaque fois. Théodore trouvait leur appartement triste à mourir : pas de stéréo, pas de télévision, pas d'ordinateur.

Seule distraction, ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre ou les livres de la bibliothèque... Théodore, qui ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à sa maladie, se devait de la combattre seul et n'avait aucune distraction pour l'oublier. Impossible de faire une activité extrascolaire : son père trouvait tout une palette d'arguments pour l'en empêcher : « _Tu es trop fragile. Tu vas te fatiguer plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, certains clubs coûtent vraiment cher. J'ai pas de quoi te payer l'équipement. Maintenant on en parle plus et finis ton assiette _»

Toujours la même rengaine alors, pour penser à autre chose, Théodore l'écoutait sagement. Il ne se voyait pas contredire son père. Pas encore. Il était d'un naturel plutôt craintif et n'aimait pas l'affrontement. Théodore finit par placer l'élastique de son masque correctement et commença à faire ses devoirs. Demain, il essayerait d'approcher quelqu'un pour se faire des amis.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le canapé et lança sa console de jeux vidéos après avoir fermé les volets de sa chambre juste pour s'y croire. Sa mère était dans le salon, à papoter avec une de ses amies au téléphone, un verre de kir à la main. Lorsqu'il était entré, elle lui avait envoyé un baiser du bout des doigts sans même lui accorder un regard.

Depuis longtemps déjà, Blaise était en échec scolaire. Pas qu'il soit stupide, mais il n'aimait pas faire ses devoirs. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps, que c'était inutile et rasoir. Alors il payait un gars pour les faire, les lui envoyait par mail et le soir – très tard – il les recopiait de son écriture fine et irrégulière. Parfois, Blaise se surprenait à ne plus savoir orthographier certains mots pourtant simples. _C'est le début de la fin_, pensait-il dans ce genre de situation.

La télévision écran plat fixée à un des murs baigna sa piaule d'une couleur bleu néon agressive. Blaise plissa des yeux, comme tous les jours où il jouait, et chercha à tâton la manette 1. « _Bienvenue dans le monde de Rhio_ » susurra une voix féminine. « _Vous avez sept nouveaux messages de la part de vos alliers, neuf notifications de vos batailles dans le district 48, et vos médicaments sont arrivés dans votre coffre blindé_. » Blaise attrapa son casque audio sans fil et un petit voyant se mit à clignoter.

Sur la page d'accueil, l'androïde fermait de temps à autre ses paupières, attendant patiemment ses consignes. Blaise attrapa sa tablette tactile reconnue grâce à sa manette et une carte du monde virtuelle apparue en grand. « _Vous êtes près de la source Lohnil depuis neuf heures et cinquante-quatre minutes. Votre position est actuellement secrète. À quatorze heures deux, un adversaire de la tribu Gô est passé près de votre campement sans vous apercevoir. Vos défenses sont efficaces_ ». Blaise, s'en même s'en rendre compte, imitait la voix froide et impersonnelle de l'androïde connaissant son petit discours par cœur. Il était déjà au niveau 34 alors que le jeu avait été lancé il y a seulement trois semaines.

Il pouvait jouer jusqu'à s'écrouler de sommeil et son rythme décousu ne semblait pas déranger sa mère, au contraire. Elle en profitait pour dîner et passer du temps avec son nouvel amant, plus jeune qu'elle d'une quinzaine d'années.

Pour rester dans son monde, Blaise avait commandé un minifrigo sur Internet et l'avait installé dans sa chambre. Il était tout près de son lit et n'avait qu'à rouler sur le côté pour en fouiller le contenu. Cette nuit-là, il parcourut le monde virtuel jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, les yeux explosés et le casque vissé sur les oreilles. Il n'entendit pas les gémissements lubriques de sa mère qui, pourtant, se faisait prendre au milieu du salon.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

Le second jour fut d'une platitude sans nom pour Théodore.

Ils avaient eu deux heures de Littérature le matin et, même si c'était sa matière préférée, elle était sabotée par cet enseignant barbant au possible qui ne levait jamais le nez de ses notes. Il avait simplement fait l'appel pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien là. Ainsi, Théodore apprit que le garçon du fond, près de lui, s'appelait Blaise. Il n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler Blaise et cela le fit ricaner intérieurement. Blaise, avait des cernes effroyables. Il était assis le dos contre le radiateur qui chauffait à plein régime, les jambes étendues sur la seconde chaise, propre ce jour-ci.

Il ne faisait que pianoter sur son smartphone d'un air distrait en fredonnant un tube qui passait très régulièrement sur les ondes. Théodore essayait de suivre le cours alors que Pansy commérait avec une certaine Millicent assise au second rang, à sa gauche. De temps à autre, Blaise s'amusait à produire des rots sonores ou se parlait à lui-même, formulant son texto à voix haute avant de le rédiger.

Le téléphone portable de Draco – le blond insipide au premier rang – vibrait sur sa table et cela ne semblait pas déranger le prof le moins du monde. Voyant que, d'un accord tacite, l'ensemble de la classe s'était livré à ses propres activités, Théodore sortit un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'école et commença à le lire, hermétique au monde extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un objet rectangulaire et léger percuta l'arrière de son crâne. Théodore poussa un cri de douleur, mais il fut aussitôt happé par le brouhaha incessant produit par ses camarades. Il se retourna et vit Blaise qui le regardait méchamment :

– Branche-le-moi.

Théodore attrapa l'objet et comprit qu'il s'agissait du chargeur de son portable. Il enleva la prise de l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur et plaça le chargeur à la place. Dès que la batterie commença à charger, Blaise semblait avoir retrouvé un état normal. Puis, tout à coup, Théodore le débrancha. Blaise leva dangereusement son regard vers lui.

– Tu joues à quoi là. Je t'ai dit de le brancher, crétin.

– Tu pourrais le dire poliment, non ? Je ne suis pas ton chien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? gronda l'autre lycéen, détestant qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

Une partie de la classe s'était brusquement tue, mais le professeur continuait son ennuyeux monologue. Théodore, révolté qu'on lui parle comme une merde, jeta le chargeur de Blaise à l'autre bout de la classe. Ce dernier bondit de sa chaise et attrapa Théodore par le col. Il renversa l'ordinateur dans un bruit tonitruant, ne mesurant pas sa force.

L'enseignant leva les yeux de son manuel et réclama le calme, puis, voyant ce qu'il se passait au fond de la classe, traversa la salle en de grandes enjambées. Théodore essayait d'étrangler Blaise et, même s'il était beaucoup plus petit et faible que lui, il faisait tout pour se défendre. Blaise, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des états d'âme à frapper un malade. Pansy Parkinson poussait des petits cris stridents alors que l'enseignant essayait tant bien que mal de les séparer.

Théodore suffoquait presque lorsque Blaise avait cessé de le frapper. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration et toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Blaise, surpris de cet excès de violence, sortit de la pièce en défonçant la porte d'un grand coup de pied. L'enseignant s'agenouilla vers Théodore, la joue gonflée et la lèvre en sang.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

– Ce qu'il s'est produit en cours de Littérature est inadmissible ! s'emporta Rogue qui était assis au milieu de la salle de réunion. C'est un conseil de discipline exceptionnel. En quinze ans de carrière je n'avais jamais vu une scène pareille. C'est désolant.

– Comment pouvez-vous vous comporter comme une bandes de babouins braillards et empotés ! ajouta la sous-directrice, le menton tremblant.

– Excusez-moi, minauda Madame Zabini, venez-vous juste de traiter mon fils de singe ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vous conseillerai de retirer immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire au risque qu'une demi-douzaine d'associations contre le racisme vous tombe sur le cul d'ici la fin de la journée.

Blaise fixait ses genoux, les sourcils froncés et en serrant les poings. Il avait l'air hors de lui et prêt à renverser la table. Depuis une demi-heure, sa mère répondait à toutes les accusations par des excuses toutes plus bidons les unes que les autres. Ce n'était jamais de la faute de son fils. Ce sale petit Nott l'avait cherché et amplement mérité.

– Mon fils est un enfant malade ! beugla Monsieur Nott. Et le vôtre est bel et bien un singe sans une once de retenue. Vous lui appreniez quoi durant toutes ces années, hein ?

Théodore voulait s'enterrer dans un trou à des mètres sous terre. Son père était profondément raciste et cette petite histoire serait un nouveau prétexte pour voter pour les extrêmes. Il avait désormais les Zabini dans le collimateur. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, le directeur – un vieux barbu se donnant des airs de sages – demanda à Blaise et à Théodore de sortir de la salle et d'attendre à côté.

À l'extérieur, la secrétaire ignorait la pile de travail à faire et surfait tranquillement sur un réseau social pour célibataires. Blaise se laissa tomber sur un des gros fauteuils moelleux et l'autre l'imita.

– Je vois pas pourquoi on en fait une telle histoire, maugréa-t-il. Mon chargeur est même pas cassé.

Théodore esquissa un sourire et dit :

– Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit mon père. Il est vraiment stupide et très fermé d'esprit. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop la différence. Ça lui fiche la trouille.

– Mmh, pas de problème. J'en ai rien à cirer.

Mais Théo savait que c'était faux. Blaise avait eu l'air clairement atteint dans sa dignité et son regard était dur. Théodore battit des pieds en cadence. Ils effleuraient à peine le sol.

– Tu crois qu'on va être exclu définitivement ?

– Non, au pire on devra rester chez nous trois-quatre jours. Ça sera cool, je pourrais jouer à mes jeux vidéo non-stop.

– Ca doit être fun de jouer à ça.

– Tu n'as jamais joué aux jeux vidéos ?

– Non, jamais. Je n'ai pas de télé chez moi.

Blaise tourna ses yeux vers lui, comme si Théodore venait de devenir vert et aux doigts palmés. Le fait que des gens n'aient pas la télévision chez eux – par choix ou non – était une excentricité insaisissable pour un esprit aussi étriqué que celui de Blaise.

Il regarda Théodore avec un semblant d'indulgence et contempla ses longs doigts, impatients de toucher à nouveau sa manette en rentrant. Il espérait juste que Rogue ne lui colle pas des heures de retenue. Il détestait ça et les évitait autant que possible.

Théodore, de son côté, souhaitait plus que tout au monde que cet incident ne figure pas dans son dossier. Si c'était le cas, son père serait hors de lui et lui confisquerait ses livres. Autant crever la gueule ouverte.

– Où est ton père ? demanda subitement Théodore.

– Et ta mère ? lança Blaise avec méchanceté.

– Elle est morte.

Blaise enfonça les mains dans ses poches et joua nerveusement avec ses clefs. La secrétaire le foudroya du regard puis reprit sa quête du cyber Prince charmant.

– Mon père, je le vois pas trop souvent. Il est occupé. J'ai pratiquement toujours vécu seul avec ma mère... enfin, seul tout court.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les enseignants et le directeur poussa les deux parents à se serrrer la main, ce qu'ils firent avec une certaine répugnance.

– Nous avons décidé, décréta leur professeur principal, que vous aurez un devoir de dix pages minimum à rendre sur la violence scolaire. Pas de plagiat, pas de recherche sur Internet ou de grosses inspirations chinées dans des livres, tout devra sortir de vos cervelles étriquées. Vous avez une semaine.

– M-M-Mais vous deviez nous expulser ! s'exclama Blaise, déçu de ne pas avoir des vacances forcées.

– Rentrons à la maison, prononça froidement sa mère en sortant de la salle d'attente.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

Blaise s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, se projetant dans les jours prochains à devoir travailler avec Nott. Si ce gamin n'avait pas la télé, il avait certainement pas d'ordinateur et encore moins de portable !

Comment feraient-ils pour communiquer ? Hors de question de devoir lui adresser la parole devant toute la classe. Plutôt s'ouvrir les veines avec sa carte bleue. Ce soir-là, il ne joua pas à son jeu vidéo et s'endormit très tôt, l'estomac vide.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

Après la réunion au lycée, le père de Théodore fut étrangement silencieux dans la voiture. Il conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital sans prononcer le moindre mot. Théodore était déjà en retard pour ses examens mensuels.

Au final, lorsqu'on prit sa taille on remarqua qu'il avait pris un centimètre. C'était extraordinaire. Lorsque l'infirmière le lui avait annoncé, il faillit lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait presque oublié que dès demain, Blaise et lui devraient se mettre d'accord sur un lieu pour travailler.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : Mon premier Blaisodore/Zabnott/Notbini/Théodaise et autres joyeusetés. Je l'avais en tête depuis des lustres et je me suis finalement lancée. Je me demande ce que vaut ce début. J'ai tout de même pris un immense plaisir à le rédiger, le réinventer sous ma plume (même si je suis sûre que l'histoire aurait pu être carrément bandante si je n'avais pas mon esprit complètement en vapeur dès que le mot "Blaise" est écrit (ce garçon a tendance à nuire à mon jugement, bientôt, je ne dirais plus "don't be mad" mais "don't be blaise")). Pour le titre, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, y'a pas de symbole particulier ou autre... Je vais peut-être en trouver un en passant (parce que j'adore la couleur bleu). Je vais attendre sagement qu'on me le dise ou qu'on me tire les oreilles. C'est une mini-fic qui comportera entre 5 et 10 chapitres. J'en ai déjà trois d'écrit. Mmh, à part ça, rythme de postage et tout le tralala, je pense que ça sera un toutes les trois semaines/mois. Si vous avez des questions, recommandations en tout genre, je suis open. Vous pouvez toujours rejoindre ma page Facebook "The Baba O'Riley" ou vous abonner à mon Tumblr "ROCKRITIC" (les liens sont sur ma page de profil). Bwef, salut Brutus. **

**D. Would.**


	2. Dangerous girl

******Posté le :** 18 octobre 2012. _Ziblé-party-time. _

* * *

**DON'T BE BLUE**

**.**

**.**

**_Black Jesus _– Everlast **

**_Chained_ – The xx **

**_The last time_ – Andrew Oldham Orchestra **

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : Dangerous Girl **

« À ton contact je deviens liquide,

c'est comme un trou intemporel

bouge ton corps de femelle

Regarde le long de tes hanches

[je coule

Ondule ton corps, bébé, ouais

O.K. Ça roule

Je deviens insaisissable

À ton contact l'air est humide

C'est comme une étincelle dans ton regard avide »

_Ma Benz_, NTM

**ϟ**

* * *

– _Tu te souviens, Blaise, de la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble dans ta chambre ? J'étais tout timide et je n'osais même pas te regarder dans les yeux. Pour moi, c'était un endroit incroyable. Tu avais l'air si... sûr de toi, de mener la belle vie et tout le reste. Tu étais grand, beau, toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec toi, et moi... moi j'étais tout en bas et secrètement, j'avais envie d'être comme toi. Tu disais que la bibliothèque puait et que tu préférais chez toi. De toute manière, raciste et borné comme était mon père, t'aurais jamais pu foutre un orteil chez moi. J'aurais sans doute dû insister... _

– _Sans doute, _répondit une voix rocailleuse. _Mais moi, tu sais, je ne suis pas très difficile du moins qu'il y ait de la baise à la clef. C'est dommage que je t'ai trouvé moche au début, ça aurait pu accélérer les choses. On n'aurait pas perdu de temps à se tourner autour comme des cons, et ça, pendant des années. _

– _Attends, j'ai un double appel. Ne quitte pas. _

**ϟ**

Blaise avait des valises sous les yeux. Un moustique l'avait harcelé toute la nuit. Il rejeta le drap et alla se doucher, complètement dans le cirage. Il enfila le jean qu'il adorait tant, abîmé au niveau des genoux, et son tee-shirt d'un gris argileux où était imprimée la maxime « _You don't love me ? Big fucking deal_. »

Il enfila ses tennis, sans les lacer sachant qu'il le ferait comme d'habitude dans l'ascenseur. Il ne prenait pas son petit déjeuner. Sa mère, elle, était dans un kimono de soie bleu nuit la jambe posée sur une autre chaise du minibar, telle une séance d'étirement. Blaise ouvrit la porte après avoir balancé la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

– Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ta mère ?

– Au revoir, grogna-t-il d'une voix maussade.

– Et mon bisou ? prononça-t-elle d'un ton mielleux et condescendant.

Blaise fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et claqua la porte de leur appartement luxueux derrière lui. L'ascenseur était retenu on ne sait où, dans les étages. Il commença à descendre les escaliers et faillit se casser la gueule à cause de ses lacets. Blaise rata le métro qu'il prenait d'habitude et arriva cinq minutes après la première sonnerie. Putain de journée.

Il avait envie d'allumer une clope, quitte à être vraiment en retard, mais les pions, tels de miradors, guettaient les alentours des murs fortifiés du lycée. Blaise se résolut donc à entrer en traînant des pieds : Rogue avait déjà rendu les copies et corrigeaient l'examen blanc qu'ils avaient subi lundi dernier. Il entra en classe en oubliant que son casque crachotait encore les notes d'un classique de The xx.

Blaise l'enleva et se dirigea droit vers le fond de la classe, sans l'ombre d'une excuse. Il se figea en constatant que Théodore Nott avait posé ses fesses pointues sur _sa_ chaise. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que Blaise ne se laisse tomber à ses côtés, rangea son casque soigneusement dans son sac à dos, sortit son téléphone portable après l'avoir branché à une des prises du fond et prit un stylo mordillé.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa copie, que Rogue avait tourné à l'envers sur sa table. « _2/20. Appréciation : Se donne beaucoup de mal à paraître négligé. Un point pour votre nom et la date (sachant que des hurluberlus de la classe ignorent encore comment écrire leur propre patronyme...) et un autre point pour le joli dessin à l'intérieur de votre copie-double. Je tenais juste à vous rappeler Monsieur Zabini que caricaturiste n'est pas un métier recommandable aux vues de votre position dans la société et qu'à la fin de l'année vous avez un savoureux rendez-vous avec les épreuves anticipées du baccalauréat. Comme dirait César, vous êtes venu, vous avez vu, mais vous n'avez strictement rien vaincu... hormis le record de la note la plus médiocre_. »

Blaise était hors de lui. Il aurait voulu déchirer sa copie mais savait que Rogue notait la correction des interrogations et que si on ne lui rendait pas une copie impeccable la semaine suivante, on serait collé pour un rien (et à ce jeu là, ce prof pouvait être très fort).

– T'as pas un stylo vert ? maugréa Blaise à l'intention de Théodore qui écrivait soigneusement l'équation écrite au tableau alors qu'un 19 aux angles bien nets trônait dans la marge. Je dois recopier la correction et j'ai pas de vert. Rogue veut pas qu'on écrive ça d'une autre couleur. C'est un fou furieux psychorigide.

Théodore fouilla dans sa trousse et lui proposa un panel de cinq stylos de la même couleur mais de marques différentes (toutes au rabais). Blaise en choisit un au hasard et commença à rédiger rapidement ce qu'il avait raté – en lorgnant de nombreuses fois sur la copie presque parfaite de son voisin. Blaise était obligé d'admettre qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il écrivait. De temps à autre, son téléphone vibrait sur sa table et il répondait aux messages d'un seul doigt, se donnant un air subitement sérieux.

– Alors, pour notre devoir on s'arrange comment ?

– Passe chez moi après les cours, prononça simplement Blaise.

Il griffonna son adresse sur une feuille volante et la lui balança pratiquement à la figure. En fait, ça arrangeait vraiment Théodore que son voisin de table lui propose d'aller chez lui. De toute manière, il ne se voyait pas l'accueillir dans sa chambre.

Monsieur Nott avait décidé de faire une croisade contre les Blaise, et, même si cela n'avait pas encore porté ses fruits, il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son fils ait le moins de contact avec cet énergumène. Théodore décrypta l'adresse et comprit de suite que Blaise vivait dans les hauts quartiers chics, avec une vue imprenable sur le Panthéon et la Tour Eiffel.

Théodore plia soigneusement le bout de papier et le rangea dans la poche latérale de son cartable qu'il maudissait tant. Le restant du cours de Chimie se passa sans accroc (hormis quelques coups de coude volontaires que lui envoyait Blaise dans les côtes).

Les professeurs défilaient dans la salle de classe (contrairement à d'autres lycées – comme celui où se trouvait avant Théodore – les élèves ne changeaient pas de salle mais bel et bien les enseignants. Entre chaque intercours, cela leur permettait de tout envoyer valser et de s'amuser comme des fous. Toutefois, Théo regrettait de ne croiser les autres élèves de son niveau que dans le self ou la cour. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus agréables et ouverts que les mines sinistres et décomposées que sa classe qui s'était autobaptisée « Les Serpentard »).

À la fin de la journée, la professeure de Mathématiques – qui était également la directrice adjointe – leur avait donné deux exercices de trigonométries, en plus du devoir maison à rendre lundi prochain. Blaise ne prit même pas la peine de le noter dans son agenda. À vrai dire, avait-il un agenda ?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Blaise se leva sans un mot et sortit le premier après avoir débranché son chargeur. D'une démarche chaloupée, Théodore le suivit dans les dédales des couloirs, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue tout en se faisant bousculer par la marée humaine. Une fois le portail dépassé, Théodore fut déjà soulagé et pu respirer normalement.

Blaise prit la direction opposée à celle du métro et Théodore fronça des sourcils. Un taxi s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et Blaise grimpa à l'intérieur sans même accorder le moindre regard à son camarade essoufflé.

– Je t'aurais bien proposé de monter mais... Je ne suis pas... « gentil ».

Et le taxi démarra. Théodore serra les poings. Il marcha vers la bouche de métro et prit un temps infini pour descendre les marches d'escalier. Son atèle produisait un petit bruit de métal tout à fait insupportable.

– Je... Je peux t'aider ?

Théodore leva les yeux et vit un garçon de son lycée qu'il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois dans la cour. Il traînait toujours derrière un grand garçon brun qui était très populaire.

– Je m'appelle Ron.

– Salut, moi c'est Théodore.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et un groupe d'élèves s'échangèrent un regard éloquent avant de les dépasser. Ron l'accompagna jusqu'à son quai et lui indiqua même l'itinéraire à suivre pour se rendre jusqu'à chez les Zabini. Ron connaissait tout Paris comme sa poche. Théodore ignorait d'où venait ce subit élan de bienveillance. Peut-être faisait-il vraiment trop pitié ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas, après tout. Ron descendit quelques stations plus tard après lui avoir assuré qu'il était enchanté d'avoir fait sa connaissance...

Quelques minutes après, Théodore arrivait enfin devant chez Blaise et appuya sur l'interphone. Il arriva au troisième étage et découvrit le majestueux appartement dans lequel son camarade vivait. Blaise le laissa entrer, une bouteille de soda à la main et l'entraîna directement dans sa piaule.

Madame Zabini semblait absente. La chambre de son fils était plongée dans l'obscurité et une odeur de tabac stagnait. Théodore fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, les yeux humidifiés et regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa ventoline ce matin.

La pièce était malgré tout d'une propreté suspecte et Théodore se demanda si une femme de ménage était passée par là. Il déposa son cartable par terre, contre le bureau et attendit. Blaise ne lui proposa ni à boire ni à manger. Il se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton « play » de sa manette et reprit son jeu vidéo.

– Ouais donc j'te préviens. J'aime pas bosser.

– J'ai cru voir ça.

Théodore ne lui demanda pas où il pouvait poser ses fesses et tira une chaise en inox. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu un objet aussi design.

– J'ai pris des livres sur la violence à l'école...

Son camarade le voyait mal dans une bibliothèque et il ne sut trop dire pourquoi. Peut-être que Blaise avait demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui. Comme si Blaise était omniscient, il ajouta :

– J'ai fait une recherche par thème hier soir sur Internet et je les ai payé avec la carte bancaire de ma mère. Ils sont arrivés ce matin. J'pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite...

Une musique éthérée et japonisante envahie la pièce et Théodore remarqua que l'écran plasma de Blaise dévoilait le contenu d'une carte indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels. Il feuilleta les livres qui étaient au nombre de quatre aux titres plus déprimants les uns que les autres : « _Souffre-douleur ? Sortir du silence_ », « _Papa, Maman, je veux vous dire quelque chose _», « _La cruauté des adolescents_ », « _L'harcèlement à l'école_ ». Théodore commença à soigneusement les éplucher et remarqua que trois d'entre eux indiquaient des numéros verts dès la première page.

– C'était cool.

– De quoi ? marmonna Blaise, les yeux rivés vers l'écran alors qu'il faisait progresser un personnage lui ressemblant atrocement, mais body-buildés, dans une sorte de jungle tropicale.

– Bah, de se taper dessus. C'était la première fois de ma vie qu'on me cognait.

– Tu... Tu as aimé que je te tape ? articula-t-il en lui accordant, cette fois, toute son attention en appuyant sur le bouton pause. Parce qu'en général, quand je me mets en colère, j'ai pas trop de limites et les gens me cherchent pas dans le lycée.

Théodore se demada alors si Blaise s'était déjà battu avec des gars de l'extérieur, s'il lui était déjà arrivé de faire le malin avec les quelques caïds en culotte courte qui pullulaient sur sa rame de train ou en bas de sa rue. C'est clair que, dans les beaux quartiers, c'était facile de jouer au plus fort (surtout lorsque le bon Dieu nous avait donné une jolie paire de biceps).

– Rectification, j'ai trouvé ça cool que tu m'ai frappé devant toute la classe, précisa Théodore. Tu es un peu devenue ma Regina George.

De toute évidence, Blaise ignorait parfaitement qui était cette Regina car il réappuya sur le bouton play de sa manette et son avatar sauta par-dessus un énorme tronc d'arbre.

– Tu sais, Regina George, la Reine des Plastiques ! Tout le monde connaît ce film.

– Pas moi.

– Je l'avais vu dans la salle de soin de l'hôpital... J'avais trouvé ça hilarant.

Théodore eut la sensation de parler dans le vide et sortit du papier et sa trousse. Il commença à parodier le trouble dans lequel devait être plongée une victime d'harcèlement et de violence à l'école et lisait de temps à autre des extraits à Blaise, qui se contentait d'approuver par des grognements. Théodore savait que son père ne rentrerait qu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures du travail et n'appelait de toute façon jamais à la maison pour vérifier qu'il était bien rentré.

Alors, il commença à rédiger une introduction en se servant d'élément ci et là. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de dix-neuf heures que la lourde porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit puis se referma. Un bruit de talons claquant sur le parquet se rapprocha dangereusement de la chambre. Madame Zabini apparut sur le seuil de la porte et, s'il ne faisait pas si sombre, Théo fut presque certain de voir apparaître une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux en le voyant ici.

– Bonne journée ?

– Ouais.

– Tu as mangé à la cantine ?

– Non, je me suis tiré dans un resto avec un pote pendant la pause.

– Ton prof particulier de mathématiques a téléphoné et a dit qu'il allait démissionner, que tu ne faisais aucun effort.

– C'est lui qui a besoin de thunes, pas moi, répondit Blaise d'une voix monocorde. Au fait, ton mec a laissé un message. Il a dit qu'il passerait jeudi ou vendredi, chais plus trop.

– Je vais commander à manger. Coréen ça te va ?

– Pas faim.

– Et toi, dit-elle à l'adresse de Théodore qui avait silencieusement observé l'échange.

– Euh, je dois rentrer... Il commence à faire nuit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme l'impressionnait et le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il prit soin de ranger les livres en une pile bien nette sous l'oeil scrutateur de Madame Zabini, mis sa trousse dans son cartable, le ferma et murmura un au revoir à l'adresse de Blaise qui visiblement, avait décidé de l'ignorer pour une raison obscure.

– Tu ne raccompagnes pas ton ami ? lança sa mère d'un ton lourd de reproche.

– Non, là je suis en plein combat en ligne contre un joueur américain qui est 32ème au classement mondial, alors là, tu vois, je suis débordé.

Théodore répéta un au revoir, et, discrètement sortit de l'appartement. La porte se rouvrit et le visage parfait de Madame Zabini apparut dans l'embrasure alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

– Je vais appeler un taxi, ne bouge pas.

Il resta là, hébété. Plus tard, lorsqu'il donna son adresse au chauffeur tandis que Madame Zabini lui tendait quelques billets, il n'arriva pas à y croire. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il grimpait dans une bagnole aussi classe.

**ㄨ**

**ㄨ**

Ce n'est que durant la cérémonie de la Moisson – qui réunissait tous les joueurs en ligne appartenant à un même village sur une place – que Blaise réalisa s'être comporté comme un connard irrespectueux et asocial.

Il prit son portable pour joindre Théodore mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son numéro. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait eu l'envie de s'excuser (peut-être pour que ce soit bien clair, qu'en général c'était quelqu'un de posé ou un truc dans ce goût-là). Il s'allongea les bras en croix lorsque la voix cristalline de sa mère s'éleva depuis le salon. La commande passée au traiteur était sans doute arrivée.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre, Blaise s'aperçut qu'il y était resté trop longtemps enfermé car ses pupilles furent agressées par l'éclairage pourtant discret du corridor. Blaise se laissa tomber à la table en bois poncée et recouverte d'un vernis doux au touché, la tête entre les mains. Sa mère avait soigneusement disposé makis, sushis, californias rolls, petites bouchées d'ailleurs sur une longue tablette en ardoise. Il y avait une cruche creusée à même un bambou remplie d'un jus de coco, et un autre – parfaitement identique – de nectar de mangue. En plus des deux couverts habituels, un duo s'y était greffé.

Sa mère portait sa robe cintrée indigo qu'elle adorait tant, perchée sur des Louboutins bicolores bleu et noir. En général, elle mettait les petits plats dans les grands uniquement lorsqu'il y avait de la chair fraîche à débusquer... On sonna à la porte et sa mère s'arrêta, sa longue allumette à quelques centimètres de la mèche d'une bougie.

– Vas chercher la bouteille de vin blanc dans la cuisine ! grinça-t-elle.

Blaise s'éxécuta et l'entendit un instant après se répandre en compliment envers ses invités, un couple qu'il connaissait bien : Monsieur et Madame Potter venaient de temps à autre dîner ici et continueraient à le faire tant que sa mère n'aurait pas mis la main sur ce satané James. James Potter était le père de Harry Potter, un des gars les plus populaires du lycée et capitaine de l'équipe de basketball. Blaise détestait sa mère pour avoir jeté son dévolu sur le père d'une telle fiotte le plongeant constamment dans l'anonymat le plus rustre et inquiétant.

James Potter, à ce qu'il avait retenu de leurs nombreuses sessions de passage de pommade en règle, était cadre dans une grande marque de produit de beauté. Il y aurait rencontré sa mère quelques années plus tôt, vedette d'une publicité vantant les mérites d'une crème pour peaux foncées. À l'époque déjà, elle avait bien essayé d'en faire son quatre heures, mais James Potter lui avait ri au nez, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie.

– Bonsoir Daéline, prononça James d'un ton onctueux. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

Depuis leur spacieuse cuisine, l'oreille pratiquement collée à la porte, Blaise entendit Madame Potter la saluer mais sa mère décida de l'ignorer avec superbe et grâce – sa marque de fabrique.

– Tu as déjà entendu parler de notre fils Harry, je présume. Il a le même âge que Blaise et ils sont en sport ensemble.

Blaise se raidit. Ils avaient emmené Little Potter ici ? Merde. Pourquoi avait-il laissé son téléphone portable sur son lit ? Il aurait pu envoyer un message scandalisé à Draco ou Pansy !

Serrant fermement la bouteille de vin blanc, Blaise la reposa pour en prendre une autre de qualité médiocre (même si la notion de médiocrité chez les Zabini n'était pas la même que chez les autres). En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il vit Potter le fils se débarrasser de son manteau. Il le salua d'un bref hochement de tête, et sa mère s'empressa d'ajouter :

– Blaise, comme d'habitude, n'est pas très bavard. Vous l'excuserez. Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher une assiette et des couverts pour toi Harry.

_Ta chatte est en feu ou quoi, Maman ? _songea Blaise avec indignation. _Il a quoi de si particulier ce type pour que tu te plies en quatre ? En plus il a un début de calvitie, ça se voit de là... Je croyais que t'avais meilleur goût, grognasse ? J'me demande ce que penserait Papa s'il te voyait faire ta tepu à frange. _

Il était rare que le père de Blaise vienne à Paris, trop occupé en Afrique à l'extraction de diamants. La plupart du temps, il lui téléphonait pour se tenir au jus de ses résultats scolaires (d'ailleurs, Blaise lui mentait éhontément et se faisait passer pour le premier de la classe).

En général, son père débarquait à l'improviste, ayant un double des clefs de l'appartement et restait deux ou trois semaines ici, pour les affaires et repartait illico presto. Bizarrement, cela semblait convenir à sa mère qui, depuis tout ce temps, n'avait ni changé la serrure, ni eu d'autre enfant avec qui que ce soit.

Blaise ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts mais ils dormaient dans le même lit et parfois il les entendait faire _la chose _de la façon la moins discrète qui soit. Alors, pour combler ce vide affectif, sa mère chassait des proies. Elle s'était mariée plusieurs fois (sept en tout), mais son père biologique avait toujours eu une place de choix dans son cœur – si tant est qu'elle en avait un.

Blaise déposa la bouteille de vin blanc au centre de la table et agressa d'une oeillade Harry Potter l'air de dire « _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ ». Blaise s'apprêtait à s'assoir lorsque sa mère le poussa d'un léger coup de hanche pour qu'il se décale. Évidemment, elle avait choisi sa place en face de celle de James Potter.

– Merci encore de nous avoir invités, prononça Madame Potter, soulignant au passage sa présence. Très délicat de votre part.

Daéline battit des paupières, comme si cette bonne femme venait d'atterrir comme par magie sur sa chaise. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était plus à l'aise au contact du sexe opposé.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, Daéline lui tendit un plateau de roulés de tomates au fromage frais (eux aussi arrivés par traiteur tout à l'heure) et Harry, le goinfre de service, en avait déjà empilé cinq sur son assiette. Blaise, pour sa part, fit non d'un signe de tête. Il avait une sainte horreur du fromage et ne sentait pas qu'il ratait quelque chose de spécialement bandant, vu l'odeur.

– Alors Blaise, comment ça se passe la vie à l'école ? questionna James Potter d'un ton enjoué alors que Daéline lui servait un généreux verre de vin. Harry m'a dit qu'une collecte de fonds serait bientôt organisée pour la fondation d'une école pour filles en Inde. Tu comptes y participer ?

Blaise pensa que c'était une blague. Il était aussi investi dans la vie scolaire qu'un rouleau de papier-cul. La plupart du temps, les profs le laissaient tranquille, au fond de la classe à pianoter d'incessant messages à sa blogosphère depuis son téléphone portable, ou écouter en permanence ses chansons favorites, un casque sur les oreilles.

Blaise se demandait comment il avait fait jusqu'ici pour ne jamais redoubler en fournissant si peu d'efforts. Peut-être avait-il une bonne étoile qui veillait sur lui, qui sait ? L'idée de la collecte de fonds provenait des sœurs Patil.

Ce sont les filles de l'ambassadeur d'Inde ici, en France. Bouleversées par leur découverte des faubourgs de Calcutta, elles étaient venues à la rentrée pleines d'idées patriotiques, féministes et altermondialistes. La moitié de la promo faisait semblant de les écouter, et l'autre, moins polie (dans laquelle faisait partie Blaise) ne se donnait même pas la peine d'assister aux petites réunions du samedi matin. Plutôt siester.

– En cours ça se passe, mais la plupart du temps, ça se passe sans moi.

Daéline Zabini eut un sourire crispé et dévia la conversation sur le « _job passionnant de notre adorable Lily_ ».

ㄨ

ㄨ

**Mot de l'auteur**** : Merci pour toutes vos fantastiques reviews o/ Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre à cause des cours et de la masse de travail à rendre –' ça me blase mais bon, j'ai choisi ce cursus, je peux juste m'en vouloir. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu et que vous attendez la suite avec tout autant d'impatience. **


	3. Body Electric

******Posté le :** 27 Octobre 2012._ Enjoy the ride. #born to be lana_

**(*) Citation dans Les Deux Tours, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, de Grimma pour Eowyn, je trouvais la phrase très – trop ? - belle. En attendant le nouveau film de Peter Jackson.**

* * *

**__****All I need from you – Selah Sue**

**__****Ooh Baby – Lana del Rey **

**__****Can't get out of my head – Kylie Minogue**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : Body Electric **

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé,

[avoir tant besoin de lui.

Je me sens si envouté(e),

que ma Maman me dit :

''Ralentis,

désir ou amour ?

Tu le sauras un jour'' »

_Sensualité_, Axelle Red

**ϟ**

* * *

**. . . . . . ****__****De nos jours**

Draco poussa la lourde porte et balança son attaché-case sur son épaule. Le professeur avait déjà commencé son cours sur l'Annabase d'Alexandre le Grand. Les lumières crues du diaporama balayaient et déformaient les visages des élèves assis aux premiers rangs ainsi que les sublimes fresques murales datant de l'époque baroque.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, curieux et envieux de le voir arriver en retard avec autant de nonchalence.

Il monta quelques marches de l'amphithéâtre bondé et contempla la salle plongée dans la semi-pénombre. Draco dézippa machinalement son blouson en cuir et jeta un regard d'épervier autour de lui. Vers le fond, il remarqua que Blaise et Théodore lui avaient gardé une place.

Des carrés de lumières se retrouvèrent dispatchés ci et là, alors que les étudiants pianotaient sur leur laptop et autres notebooks dernier cri.

Il grimpa de grandes enjambées et salua quelques connaissances de ses nombreuses pauses cigarettes. Pansy lui faisait un signe de main afin qu'il la rejoigne (cette incapable avait lâché sa prépa au bout de trois semaines. Elle était devenue nervous breakdown. Pourtant, Pansy avait gavé tout le monde a la fin de la Terminale en braillant qu'elle deviendrait une brillante traideuse. La grosse blague. Elle était juste bonne à sucer des queues. La preuve, elle se retrouvait à l'université comme tout le monde, cette incroyable petite péteuse).

Draco ne l'a regarda même pas. Pansy était assise au milieu d'un groupe d'amies toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres et qui avaient eu leur baccalauréat par on ne sait quel enchantement.

Certains jours, Draco se demandait même comment l'université pouvait laisser ce genre de spécimens fouler cette terre sacrée bobo-gaucho.

Les lèvres de Pansy tremblotèrent de déception alors qu'il passa devant elle sans lui dire bonjour. Il s'assit à l'opposé, près de Blaise qui ouvrait une bouteille de soda, dont le bruit de gaz attira l'attention de leurs voisins.

Draco sortit et alluma son ordinateur, le plus cher du marché – identique à celui de ses deux amis. La seule différence résidait certainement dans le contenu (Par exemple celui de Blaise regorgeait de films pornographiques. Il en passait, de temps à autre, lorsqu'il trouvait Draco moins chiant que d'habitude).

Blaise ne prennait pas la peine de suivre le cours. Il était là, amorphe, à écrire un mot toutes les dix minutes et à lorgner sur son téléphone portable. On ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes. Depuis la fin du lycée, Théodore avait simplement réussi à obtenir de lui davantage de concentration durant les cours et qu'il joue à ses jeux vidéos uniquement pendant les vacances, et ça, c'était miraculeux.

Blaise comptait sur Théodore pour valider son année. Théodore était très scrupuleux dans sa prise de notes et les envoyait chaque soir à Blaise (c'était lui qui lui avait offert cet ordinateur et Théodore le voyait de plus en plus comme un cadeau empoisonné). Sur son écran apparaissaient schémas et organigrammes tracés sur des logiciels liés à son traitement de texte. Draco poussa légèrement Blaise – qui était assis au milieu, prenant ses aises - et interpella Théodore :

– On en est où ?

– Le petit b, du 3 du grand II.

Automatiquement, Draco fit le tri dans ses fiches et retrouva le plan qu'avait envoyé le professeur dans la matinée. _L'affaire de la proskynèse_. Il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

Chaque été, Draco s'infligeait la lecture des manuels de l'année prochaine. De fait, il était toujours en avance et se mâchait pas mal de travail avant la rentrée. Théodore, le regard rivé au diaporama, continuait de taper d'une main et se servait un verre avec son thermos.

C'était du whisky.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Théodore se baladait toujours avec un thermos d'alcool sur lui. Il trouvait ça cool et le biberonnait tranquillement en cours. Ne plus subir de traitements chocs lui avaient ouverts un champ étendu de possibilités. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la santé, Théodore fumait et buvait à cœur joie (curieux paradoxe). Ses Ray-Ban glissaient légèrement sur son nez.

Transi de froid, Blaise emprunta son blouson (même si ce dernier était un peu serré au niveau des épaules et des bras, Théodore avait désormais rattrapé une grande partie de son retard). Le blouson menaçait d'exploser sous ses muscles tant le cuir étant tendu. Comprimé, Blaise continua de siroter son soda, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avait fini par se connecter à Internet comme beaucoup de leurs camarades installés en contre-bas de l'amphithéâtre.

Des carrés phosphorescents scintillaient comme des lucioles anguleuses. Blaise voguait sur un réseau social et discutait avec une des filles stupides du groupe de Pansy dont le visage coquin était illuminé par son écran. Théodore se tourna légèrement vers elle, les paupières lourdes et trempa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans son whisky.

– Et dire que je trouvais le programme d'aujourd'hui bandant, dit-il. T'en pense quoi, Draco ?

– Terrible. Je veux me tirer une balle dans le pied. On se casse ?

– Tu viens à peine d'arriver, rétorqua Blaise (ce qui était un comble connaissant le degré d'intérêt qu'il portait à l'histoire antique).

Draco n'aimait pas réellement parler dans cette salle. Il avait l'impression que toutes les oreilles et tous les yeux curieux pouvaient s'introduire dans une petite parcelle de ma vie. Il sortit de sa poche un chewing-gum qu'il déballa de son papier puis répondit :

– On devrait peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je trouve ça un peu creux de nous faire voir ça. Mais en même temps, quand je vois des cas comme Blaise...

Blaise tourna si vite la tête qu'il faillit avoir un torti-colis. Théodore afficha un parfait sourire en coin et laissa ses doigts caresser sa nuque. Ici, tout le monde savait qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Blaise et Théodore ne s'en cachaient pas, au contraire, ils en jouaient.

Ça mettait même quelques enseignants terriblement mal à l'aise. Le mois dernier, Blaise avait branlé Théodore au fond de l'amphithéâtre et il avait fabuleusement jouit en pleine explication des centres de pouvoirs dans la ville médiévale. Ça avait fait rire tout le monde, sauf quelques nanas coincées aux premiers rangs.

Draco se sentait parfois un peu mis à l'écart de leurs échanges et plaisanteries vaseuses. Avec les années, Blaise et Théodore avaient presque mis en place une gestuelle et un langage si codifiés qu'il était difficile de les décrypter.

Depuis quelques temps, cela s'était empiré : Théodore – après une énième dispute houleuse avec son père – avait quitté leur appartement moisi du centre-gare pour venir s'installer chez les Zabini. Blaise avait voulu se prendre un « petit loft » (doux pléonasme lorsqu'on connaissait ses moyens) en plein cœur de Paris mais sa mère avait sortit ses violons habituels et l'avait convaincu de rester auprès d'elle.

Alors Blaise était resté. Ils avaient agrandi sa chambre en abattant une cloison. Malgré toutes les autres chambres de l'appartement, Théodore préférait de loin partager son lit. Draco ne saurait trop dire s'ils étaient en couple ou non. Mais ils étaient très proches et ne faisaient pratiquemment rien l'un sans l'autre.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Théodore que Blaise avait trouvé la force de s'inscrire dans cette université. Sans lui, il était incapable de lever le petit doigt, scolairement parlant. « _De toute façon, étudier ça m'avancerait à rien. J'ai déjà assez de thunes comme ça sur un compte offshore_. » répondait souvent Blaise. Et il avait pas tort, pensa Draco. Blaise n'était habité par aucune motivation, aucun espoir, aucun futur. Il se résumait à l'instant T. Théodore qui était à ses côtés.

Draco avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose à la fin de la Terminale lorsque Harry et lui commençaient doucement à ce rapprocher... Ce con avait préféré partir à l'étranger pour ses études. Draco avait trouvé ça absolument grossier de sa part. Il s'était imaginé valoir un peu plus qu'un mail le soir de Noël, surtout après lui avoir dit qu'il lui plaisait.

Théodore, lui, ne semblait pas avoir ce souci : le peu de mots que fournissait Blaise semblait le contenter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré en de longs discours et semblait même se délecter de ses silences. Au fond de lui, Draco était jaloux de cette relation fusionnelle et insolite. Même quand Blaise allait coucher avec untel ou untel, Théodore se ne fâchait jamais ouvertement et laissait plâner une aura de totale indifférence.

Alors que ses pensées divaguaient, Draco vit la main pâle de Théodore se loger entre les cuisses de Blaise et remonter avec lenteur et précision.

– Vous pourriez pas faire ça quand j'aurais le dos tourné ?

Blaise esquissa un sourire et continua de pianoter sur son téléphone portable, l'air de rien, se mordant tout de même les lèvres de temps à autre. Théodore acheva sa caresse lorsque le professeur leur donna une indication bibliographique. Oui, jaloux, voilà ce qu'il était.

Lorsque le cours s'acheva et que la petite foule estudiantine se pressaient contre les portes, Draco repensa aux plus belles années de sa vie, au lycée, l'illustre époque. Là-bas, il était quelqu'un, sa parole faisait force de loi, Blaise était un de ses amis les plus dévoués et Théodore n'était qu'un sale rejeton maladif.

Aujourd'hui, Draco n'était qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Durant toute sa jeunesse dorée, on lui avait promis d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ici, il s'était rendu compte que tout le monde l'était, donc – en définitive – cela équivalait à personne. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait ne serait-ce que souffler que le maigrichon Théodore aurait plus d'importance que quiconque dans leur groupe d'ami, il aurait explosé de rire... et pourtant, ce jeune homme incroyablement intelligent, à l'aise et un soupçon magnétique l'avait balayé d'un revers de main avec une rapidité déconcertante. _Une génération part, une autre lui succède mais la terre demeure ferme pour jamais_. C'était d'une tristesse sans fond.

Blaise n'avait pas daigné se joindre à la foule et attendait paisiblement que l'amphithéâtre se vide de lui-même. Théodore s'était arrêté à mi-chemin et Draco remarqua que lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlaient sans toutefois se saisir. Blaise bavarda avec un mec qui avait déjà redoublé deux fois le cursus, Théodore se contentait de rester à côté de lui sans souffler mot en sirotant le contenu illicite de son thermos.

Bien décidée à se venger, Pansy fit la bise à tout le monde sauf à Draco. Et quand il fut convenu qu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble, il se sentit effroyablement piégé. Ils sortirent tous les quatres, suivit par l'effroyable Granger (qui avait obtenu les grâce de Théodore au lycée on ne sait trop comment) et d'un type quelconque qui avait eu un gros crush pour Pansy en début d'année.

Ingénue, Pansy sautilla sur place et attrapa le bras de Blaise qu'elle plaça autour de ses épaules. Draco vit clairement Théodore se renfrogner et allumer une cigarette avant même leur sortie de l'établissement. Une cour rectangulaire – où se trouvait une fontaine - ouvrait sur une grande avenue. Blaise ne se donna pas la peine de demander aux autres ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger et fonça droit vers un bistrot. Un serveur le laissa s'assoir exactement où il voulait et apporta aussitôt six cartes.

Théodore évinça discrètement Pansy et se colla contre Blaise, les cendres de sa cigarette égreinées sur la table. Hermione Granger les épousseta sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa maniaquerie à toute épreuve ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Elle partageait ce point commun avec Théodore (ça et sans doute d'autre trucs : Draco n'en n'avait strictement rien à biter qu'ils soient amis, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était de devoir s'assoir à côté de cette fille de dentistes complètement à côté de la plaque.)

On leur apporta des verres de vins blanc légèrement sucrés et agréables au palais. Le gars qu'avait ramené Pansy – châtain et effroyablement banal – esquissa un geste pour trinquer avec elle, en vain. Il se retrouva le verre en l'air, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Blaise rit doucement et commença à boire.

Théodore, lui, finit son thermos et transvasa son verre de vin dedans après l'avoir rincé d'un peu d'eau. Il garda précieusement son thermos contre son torse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né extrêmement fragile ne devant pas attraper les bactéries propagées par les personnes dans les environs. Blaise répondit à plusieurs SMS avant de se concentrer sur la conversation animée entre Pansy et Hermione. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se blairer et ça se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Blaise et Théodore se murmurèrent une aparté et Draco se sentit une nouvelle fois désespérement seul.

– Et sinon Blaise, t'as fait comment pour tenir trois années universitaire sans redoublement ?

– Bah c'est simple : je viens à tous les cours pour pas être défaillant mais je m'arrange pour toujours être aux rattrapages dans toutes les matières. Les rattrapages sont plus faciles que les vraies épreuves. Du coup, je valide à chaque fois en deuxième session.

– Il est malin cet homme, susurra Théodore avec un sourire désarmant.

– Je sais, répondit Blaise qui passa outre son ton ironique. On commande ?

Draco opina et indiqua au serveur ce qu'il souhaiterait pour le déjeuner et les autres l'imitèrent.

En plein milieu du repas, le téléphone portable de Draco vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit sous la table et regarda l'écran afficher le prénom de Harry. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Draco rangea son téléphone et continua de manger l'air de rien. Draco se demandait si Granger était au courant de leur passif et si sa manière d'ignorer ses pics était uniquement dû à ce qui le liait avec Harry.

À la fin du repas, Théodore et Blaise s'en allèrent sur un scooter sans même demander à Draco s'il avait envie de les rejoindre. Ils démarrèrent et disparurent dans une ruelle adjacente. Blaise vivait dans l'arrondissement d'à côté, rien n'avait bougé.

En entrant à l'intérieur, ils remarquèrent que la mère de Blaise avait encore laissé la cheminée allumée en partant (un jour, ils crèveraient tous brûlés vifs, comme des sorciers). Théodore laissa tomber sa veste sur le fauteuil en osier en forme de barque qui oscilla légèrement sous son poids.

Blaise se dirigea droit vers sa chambre et alla donner à manger à son couple axololts âgés de un an à peine. Ça lui avait coûté une blind mais ça en valait la peine : peu de gens avaient des axololts chez eux. La femmelle, en cloque, était lovée contre un rocher. Dans son sommeil, elle produisait quelques bulles qui s'envolaient à la surface de l'aquarium pour se confondre avec celles provoquées par la pompe à oxygène. Le mâle – doré et au dos parme – nageait paresseusement jusqu'à la nourriture et goba quelques végéteaux avec gourmandises.

– Ils font peur tes trucs, grinça Théodore.

– Je les trouve adorables. Et tu sais, mon psy pense que c'est bien pour moi que je m'occupe d'autre chose que de mon nombril de temps à autre.

Théodore enleva ses chaussures en essayant de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'au lieu de prendre soin d'amphibiens débiles, il pourrait voir qu'il avait légèrement pris du muscle ces temps ci. Les axolotls occupaient une place prépondérantes dans la vie de Blaise. Il s'était inscris à plusieurs sites d'amateurs et considérait la prochaine ponte comme une réussite personnelle brillante. Parfois, en le regardant, Théodore avait l'impression de se revoir tout gamin lorsqu'il avait gagné pour la première fois un poisson rouge à la fête foraine.

– Il nous reste trois heures avant la reprise des cours. Ça nous laisse suffisamment de temps pour...

Théodore était déjà à moitié nu et envoya son pull à travers la pièce et celui-ci atterit sur la tête de Blaise qui se retourna. D'un sourire carnassier, il abaissa son jean après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt découvrant une ligne de poils sombres. Leurs doigts se serrèrent et ils tombèrent sur les draps. La lueur d'un pâle matin de printemps frisonnant encore de l'hiver tenace (*) jouait sur leurs corps dénudés.

Sans précédent, Théodore l'embrassa. Même dans le noir le plus complet, même les yeux fermés, même loin de lui, même sans l'avoir vu depuis des mois, il savait exactement comment était son corps et de quelle manière lui faire plaisir. Théodore plongea sa main dans son boxer après avoir mordillé son cou, sa clavicule et griffer sa nuque. Sur lui, Blaise poussait des râles de plus en plus profonds.

Théodore adorait ses moments-là, où Blaise se consacrait uniquement à lui, et _juste_ à lui. C'était sans doute égoïste et très peu ambitieux, mais Blaise représentait tellement de choses dans sa vie...

Les mains de Théodore descendirent sur son abdomen puis tracèrent des cercles alors que des gémissements franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. La montre de Blaise lui érafla les flancs mais il en a strictement rien à faire. Particulièrement impatient, Théodore ôta son propre sous-vêtement et attendit la suite : le mercure avait considérablement augmenté. Son bassin allait à l'encontre de celui de Blaise, trahissant son envie.

Les fesses de ce dernier était décidément trop parfaites au toucher. Théodore y aventura un puis deux doigts et Blaise sourit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il alla flatter ses bourses, son sexe, effleura son nombril puis ses tétons sombres. Il mit davantage de désordre dans ses cheveux et de folie dans ses yeux. Leurs fronts se cognèrent presque tant leur baiser était fiévreux et pressant. Le membre lubrifié de Blaise vint à l'encontre de son intimité et le pénétra lentement (exactement comme Théodore aimait).

Il soupira d'aise : avoir Blaise en lui était la sensation qui s'approchait le plus de la plénitude. C'était un peu un moment de communion, hormis qu'il était égoïste dans un sens, puisque durant ces quelques instants Blaise s'occupait de tout. Il entamma les va-et-vient et ce corps puissant lui donnait la chair de poule. Théodore voulait crier sauvagement « baise-moi » mais murmura à la place un voluptueux « je t'aime ». Blaise ralentit les coups de reins jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il dévisagea Théodore et prononça d'une voix rendue rauque par la baise :

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

– Je t'ai dit d'y aller plus fort.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, assura-t-il.

– Oh, et qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?

Mal à l'aise, Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et souffla :

– Rien, c'était débile. J'ai dû halluciner... c'était vraiment débile.

– Ah, dans ce cas... on peut continuer ?

– Ouais, on peut. Attends, j'ajoute du lubrifiant.

Théodore se laissa faire, amorphe et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Putain, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. C'était foutu. De son côté, Blaise avait les pensées qui se bousculaient : avait-il réellement entendu ça ? cela s'était-il vraiment produit ? l'avait-il inventé de toute pièce ? qu'est-ce que ça changeait que Théodore l'aime ou non ?

ㄨ

ㄨ

**Mot de l'auteur : Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai commencé à y répondre mais je n'ai toujours pas fini à cause de ces fucking devoirs. J'espère que ce chapitre saut dans le temps vous a charmé (pour le prochain on retournera à l'époque du lycée. Il est déjà presque prêt depuis deux semaines mais je dois ajouter des trucs ci et là etc. etc. etc. Je suis une horrible personne : je viens de remarquer que je n'avais pas fait les disclaimers d'usage sur ce fichier (alors que sur les autres oui -' vive le copier/coller de dernière minute, donc je vais me hâter de changer la version). Ce chapitre était le tout premier que j'avais écrit pour cette histoire et ça date de... juin/juillet, une connerie dans ce goût-là. Bref, je suis donc super heureuse de publier cette histoire (j'en suis à la rédaction du chapoutte 5 mais vous pouvez toujours m'écrire une review ici bas pour me poser des questions et j'essaierai d'intégrer les réponses dans les chaps suivants. Je vous remercie pour le temps accordé à la lecture. Moi je retourne sur mes synthèses et autres. Je vous fais de gros besos. D. Would. **


	4. Dark Paradise

**Posté le : **3 Novembre 2012. _Les nuits acides._

* * *

**__****Every single night – Fiona Apple **

**__****The Scientist – Coldplay**

**__****Conclusion – Apocalyptica**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : DARK PARADISE**

« Il y a deux jeunesses,

celle qui agit, pour le bien ou pour le mal, peu lui importe,

et il y a celle qui possède le luxe de réfléchir,

qui peut se permettre de juger, de rêver de prétendre à des aspirations nobles :

on est tous des frères quand on nait dans la soie

et il n'y a pas beaucoup de suicides chez les fils de la misère. »

_A ton nom_, Saez**  
**

**. . . . . ****_Cinq années plus tôt _**

– _Blaise, tu es encore là ?_

– _Ouais. C'était qui ? _

– _Un gars quelconque de notre promo. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais dans cette putain de dissertation. Il exagère. Il me brutalisait presque pour avoir les réponses. Je lui ai dit de se sortir les doigts du cul et de bosser. Bon, alors, tu as reçu mon message de ce midi ? _

– _Celui qui me mettait au pied du mur ?_

– _Celui là, ouais. _

– _Alors, on sort ensemble maintenant ?_

– _J'en sais rien, ça me fait pas bander des masses de devoir te tenir la main dans la rue et devoir te trimballer partout sous prétexte qu'on couche ensemble. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire cavalier seul. J'ai pas envie que ça change. Et puis 'chuis trop jeune pour ces conneries de mise en couple et toute la merde que ça implique. _

– _Donc c'est non ?_

– _J'ai pas dit oui. _

ㄨ

ㄨ

En glissant la clef dans la porte de son appartement, Théodore remarqua d'emblée qu'il respirait mieux qu'à l'ordinaire. L'appartement propre des Zabini lui avait refait la santé en un éclair. Cela changeait des murs transpirant l'humidité d'ici.

Comme il l'avait deviné, les lumières étaient éteintes. Théodore déposa son cartable sur le sofa défoncé, enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea droit vers le placard (où il dû utiliser deux annuaires pour l'atteindre), sortant une casserole et un sachet de pâtes.

Il savait cuisiner depuis maintenant cinq ans, date à laquelle son père avait été embauché à temps plein dans son entreprise de matériel informatique. Il dîna puis se mit à retravailler le devoir sur la violence scolaire jusque tard dans la nuit.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Le lendemain matin, dans les couloirs du lycée, Blaise ignora superbement la main tendue de Harry devant son casier. Il prit son manuel d'Histoire-Géographie et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de travaux pratiques.

Aujourd'hui commençait le début d'une longue séance. Leur professeur avait dit qu'ils auraient pour projet de réaliser une maquette du Vésuve en éruption ainsi que Naples en agitation tout autour. Ils avaient dû collecter des informations, des photographies, des récits antiques. Blaise s'était contenté de tout imprimer à partir de plusieurs sites Internet.

Au moins, on pourrait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait son travail. Les enseignants d'Histoire – un homme dégarni ennuyant au possible – et celui de Géographie – un mec minuscule et enjoué – les attendaient de pied ferme. Blaise s'apprêtait à s'assoir lorsqu'il remarqua que tout le monde était debout au fond de la salle.

Il alla rejoindre Draco qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy. Leur classe était mélangée à une autre, et Potter débarqua avec son ombre. Weasley traînait des pieds alors que le Castor (Blaise n'arrivait pas à retenir son nom alors que cela faisait des années qu'il la voyait) bondissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, impatiente de commencer.

– Allons, allons, dépêchez-vous, jeunes gens ! déclara d'une voix fluette le professeur de Géographie. Bien, fermez la porte derrière vous Monsieur Thomas.

Dean (Blaise se souvenait de son nom car ils n'étaient pas beaucoup de noirs dans ce lycée et mettait un point d'honneur à identitifer ses semblables) alla rejoindre un gros empoté maladroit, victime préférée de Rogue et Draco.

– Eh bien, avant de commencer nous allons vous dire dans quelles équipes vous êtes !

– Attendez une minute, grinça Draco, vous voulez dire que _vous_ avez choisi pour nous avec qui on allait travailler ? C'est du doux scandale.

Il croisa les bras et regarda obstinément par la fenêtre alors que le prof citait les élèves par groupe de quatre en leur indiquant la table qu'ils occuperaient. Blaise se retrouva – à sa grande satisfaction – dans celui de Pansy et de deux parfaits inconnus sans intérêt. Il ne s'intéressa pas à ce que pouvaient bien fabriquer les autres et s'endormit sur sa table au bout de vingt minutes.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Théodore, pour sa part, était dans le groupe de Ron. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas d'attirer son attention sur telle ou telle chose. À la fin du cours, Ron décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Ron habitait en banlieue et squattait souvent chez Harry (son meilleur ami), d'après ce qu'il racontait. Il était l'avant-dernier d'une famille nombreuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Théo, celui-ci ignora ce qui l'avait conduit à accepter qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Peut-être son besoin si pressant de combler la solitude... Dans tous les cas, il faudrait que Ron soit parti avant vingt-deux heures sans pour autant que cela paraisse mal poli. Ron, dont rien ne pouvait entamer le moral, s'assit sur le canapé après avoir aidé Théo à sortir de quoi grignoter.

– Mon père ne fait pas souvent les courses, s'excusa-t-il, et il ne me fait pas confiance pour y aller tout seul.

Théodore mordit dans son biscuit et Ron l'imita en lui offrant un sourire désarmant, quoique crispé.

– Tu es la seule personne qui a été gentille avec moi jusqu'ici.

– Ah ouais.

Théo hocha de la tête.

– C'est dommage, t'as l'air sympa.

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi et toutes les suivantes de la semaine enfermés dans l'appartement et dînaient même ensemble. Théodore ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un jusqu'à Ron. C'était un gars parfait.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Pansy était ivre morte, allongée sur le lit de Blaise en petites tenues. Draco était installé au travers, prenant toute la couverture, alors que Astoria était au milieu, les jambes écartées. Blaise s'extirpa des draps, brûlant contre la peau de Pansy. Ils avaient trop bu cette nuit-là. Ça avait viré au grand n'importe quoi.

Le portable de Pansy commença à chanter d'une voix stridente Alejandro de Lady Gaga pendant près d'une minute avant qu'il ne redevienne silencieux. Blaise attrapa un tee-shirt dans son armoire ainsi qu'un paquet de clopes et sortit de l'appartement.

Il lui arrivait régulièrement de faire des petites expéditions nocturnes, juste pour le simple plaisir de marcher dans le calme le plus complet. Ce soir, il avait eu besoin de faire un tour. Il était troublé par son érection : il ne savait pas trop si c'était le fait d'avoir vu les filles en sous-vêtements ou d'avoir été si proche du corps de Draco...

ㄨ

ㄨ

Théodore dormait paisiblement. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Vers vingt-et-une heures, Ron lui avait envoyé un long SMS qui se terminait par : «_ Tu me plais beaucoup, tu sais._ »

ㄨ

ㄨ

Le mercredi soir, Blaise se rendait à son cours de danse. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il faisait du Hip Hop et du Break, une de ses rares activités. Sa mère l'avait foutu là pour qu'il s'aére l'esprit. C'était devenu sa came. Il devait faire une impro sur _Spender_ de Lana del Rey...

ㄨ

ㄨ

De son côté, Théodore ouvrait la porte de chez lui à Ron. Son père faisait partie de l'équipe de nuit. Au fond, Théo avait une peur bleue d'être pris sur le fait, mais il trouvait ça grisant de laisser planer l'incertitude et le danger.

Après avoir mangé copieusement en mattant un film (Ron avait ramené le vieil ordinateur portable de son grand-frère) ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. En se réveillant, Théodore avait la main de Ron – encore chaude – passée sous son tee-shirt.

ㄨ

ㄨ

– Alors, prononça Théodore un matin alors que la cour principale était encore vide, on est ensemble... ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Sa question s'acheva sur un sourire crispé. Ron ramena la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, Théodore fut frappé par leur différence de taille. Quel genre de mec accepterait de tenir la main à un gamin comme lui ?

– Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée...

– Mais...

Quelques élèves commencèrent à arriver, chuchotant sur leur passage.

– Vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de super, Théo...

– C'est à cause du regard des autres, c'est ça ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Parce que si c'est ça, je peux comprendre que ce soit dur. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. On peut garder ça pour nous et se retrouver que le soir... comme on a toujours fait...

Draco et sa bande riaient très fort. Alors que la première sonnerie retentit, Théodore entendit distinctement quelqu'un hurler : « NOTT AIME SUCER LES QUEUES ! »

ㄨ

ㄨ

Blaise déposa sur le bureau de Rogue sa correction du dernier devoir. C'était encore l'intercours et la plupart de ses camarades discutaient bruyamment de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le week-end.

En arrivant à sa table, il remarqua que Théodore semblait dévasté. Blaise se créa une barricade de livres et enfonça des écouteurs transparents dans ses oreilles. Il écoutait si fort un morceau de rap qu'il n'entendit pas Théodore renifler bruyamment.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Dans les vestiaires de sport, Draco et plusieurs autres mecs donnèrent à Ron un billet en lui infligeant une petite tape dans le dos, loin d'être amicale. Ils ricanaient ensemble, cherchant à dénicher des détails sordides de sa dernière nuit avec Théodore.

– Dommage qu'il y ait eu que des préliminaires, Weasley, lâcha Draco en enfilant ses crampons, j'étais prêts à donner cent briques pour être sûr que tu l'avais dépucelé.

Blaise se redressa, incrédule. Il enfila son tee-shirt et entra sur le terrain après les autres. Théodore, qui ne pouvait jouer au foot à cause de son asthme, faisait l'arbitre. Son blazer noir et blanc flottait sur ses épaules. Tous les autres garçons passèrent à ses côtés en lui jetant une oeillade équivoque. Blaise alla rejoindre son poste d'attaquant en ignorant le sentiment désagréable qui le rongeait.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Lorsque Ronald Weasley arriva au self, une cohue de mecs chantèrent en chœur :

_Weasley est notre roi _

_Avec lui, les pédales sucent du bois  
Weasley est notre roi  
Nott a servi d'appât  
Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
Il réussit son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
On chante avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi_

Théodore alla déposer son plateau et sortit de la salle.

ㄨ

ㄨ

– C'était pas très classe ce qu'il a fait.

Théo leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son voisin de classe. Il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la sortie du lycée. Il en avait marre de cet endroit plein de gens détraqués. Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

– Tu es venu pour me chanter la chanson ? demanda-t-il. Parce que si c'est ça qui te fait plaisir, magne-toi j'ai un train à prendre.

– Je ne sais pas chanter, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Pris de pitié ou d'on-ne-savait-quoi, Blaise fit un signe à un taxi.

– Viens, je vais te montrer comment décompresser quand j'en ai ras le bol de tout.

– Je ne peux pas boire d'alcool. Je suis un traitement.

– C'est mieux que toutes les drogues du monde et c'est parfaitement légal.

Blaise traça une croix sur son cœur.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Théodore riait aux éclats. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait même oublié pourquoi il avait failli chialer il y a quelques heures seulement. Il était dans la chambre de Blaise à jouer à un jeu vidéo. C'est vrai, c'était génial.

– Appuie sur croix ! s'écria Blaise. Le mec est derrière toi !

– Pousse-toi de là, grogna Théodore en tournant violemment sa manette comme si ça allait suffire pour que son personnage change brusquement de direction.

– Grimpe dans la bagnole, on se tire sinon ils vont nous buter. Putain y'a la squadra à nos trousses.

– Mais c'est la merde ! s'exclama Théodore dont le personnage cavalait derrière celui de Blaise dans un garage souterrain. Comment on conduit ça ?

Blaise prit subitement un air sérieux et très professionnel, à croire que derrière la dimension ludique des jeux vidéos, se trouvait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Il appuya sur pause et lui indiqua précisément comment l'engin fonctionnait.

Théodore n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi limpide dans ses propos pour quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Il se demanda alors si Blaise avait l'habitude de jouer avec quelqu'un ou si c'était la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un à l'accompagner.

– Depuis quand tu joues aux jeux vidéos ?

– J'en sais rien, ça m'a pris comme ça.

– Est-ce que... ça te permet vraiment de fuir la réalité ?

Blaise acquiesça.

– C'est dommage, parce que dans le monde virtuel t'as l'air plutôt sympa comme gars... J'veux dire, tu as envoyé de la poudre à canon à tes alliers et rien ne t'obligeait à le faire.

Blaise haussa des épaules et continua à pianoter sur sa manette avec dextérité.

– Tu as vraiment fait ça avec Weasley ? demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants. Je veux dire... il est quand même roux et pouilleux.

– Roux, pouilleux, mais bien membré !

Cette fois, ce fut à Blaise d'éclater de rire.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Théodore avait la tête lourde et sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Blaise lui tendit une main, le mettant sur ses pieds.

– Allez, tu dois y rentrer chez toi sinon ton père va croire que je t'ai kidnappé pour te faire du mal.

Son camarade rit doucement et rangea dans son sac le fastidieux devoir sur la violence scolaire dans son cartable. Théodore se promit qu'en rentrant, qu'il mettrait son réveil plus tôt pour le corriger avant de le rendre au professeur Rogue le lendemain matin. Blaise lui tendit son blouson car il était venu sans manteau.

– Prends-le. J'en ai des tas des comme ça.

Le blouson lui tombait au niveau des cuisses et semblait être fait de vrai cuir. Ils sortirent tous les deux et Blaise attendit avec lui l'arrivée d'un taxi. Il mettait un point d'honneur à se faire pardonner de la bourde de la dernière fois.

– Au fait, c'est quoi que t'as comme maladie ?

Théodore fut étonné que Blaise ne lui ai pas posé la question plus tôt même s'il détestait en parler.

– Ma mère avait... des insuffisances... et son corps n'était pas prêt à m'avoir. Je suis un grand prématuré et j'en porte les séquelles comme les carences immunitaires. J'attrape les maladies plus facilement et...

– Je sais ce que veux dire carences 'munitaire, grogna Blaise en sortant une clope. Du coup, tu peux pas fumer ?

– Ni boire, ni fumer. En ce moment je suis un traitement hormonal assez intense pour essayer de grandir un peu. Je commence tout juste à muer et c'est horrible. Le médecin pense que d'ici deux ou trois ans, je ressemblerais peut-être à un gars de seize ans et que l'âge fera le reste... T-Tu n'es jamais tombé malade, toi ?

– Si, j'ai déjà été enrhumé.

Théodore lui lança un regard désabusé avant de croiser les bras.

– Tu devrais en profiter plus, reprit Blaise. J'veux dire... ta vie a l'air chiante. Tu devrais te laisser aller et... prendre plus ton pied. T'as déjà baisé ?

– Qui voudrait baiser avec moi ?

– Un pédophile... ou l'autre attardé là... c'est quoi son blase déjà ? Wizz-laid ?, plaisanta l'autre. Nan, j'déconne. Fais pas la tronche, Nott !

Mais Théodore marchait déjà le long du trottoir en de grandes enjambées avant de se rendre compte que sa vexation était tout à fait puérile. Blaise le rattrapa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui tendit sa cigarette.

– Rien qu'une fois, ça te fera pas de mal. Et ton toubib y verra que du feu.

Théodore ne savait pas s'il avait raison ou non, mais accepta de crapoter. Il se retint de justesse de tousser.

– La semaine prochaine, je te fais boire, déclara solennellement Blaise. Samedi tu viens avec moi. Malfoy veut qu'on se rende à une fête dans un endroit chelou. Ça sera cool comme intronisation et pour te faire oublier ton salaud de rouquin...

– Je ne pense pas que Ron soit un salaud. Je pense plutôt qu'il a été manipulé...

– Ouais, c'est un salaud. Allez, Nott, ton taxi est là ! A demain, en cours ! Et n'oublie pas de pencher ta feuille vers la gauche au contrôle de math !

Le véhicule ralentit et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté alors que Blaise tendait un billet au chauffeur avant de disparaître dans son immeuble. Théodore grimpa à l'arrière et, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à dormir emmitouflé dans le blouson en cuir. Peut-être bien qu'un jour, il lui irait à merveille...

ㄨ

ㄨ

**Mot de l'auteur**** : Pfiou, heureusement que ce chapitre était déjà prêt ! Je n'avais plus qu'à le relire pour la correction. Donc, d'abord je tenais à vous remercier tous et toutes de vos messages pour les reviews. Je ne peux pas y répondre cette semaine non plus (même si j'avais commencé avec certaines d'entre vous) parce que j'ai reçu un mail ce matin de l'université et ça change pas mal de choses niveau organisation et je vais devoir bosser de samedi jusqu'à mercredi matin non-stop (je n'ai pas de vacances scolaires). Et la semaine prochaine ça sera encore pire encore vu que j'ai mes examens blancs. Bref, pour me suivre vous pouvez rejoindre le groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » où je tiens au courant de l'avancée de mes écrits et autres déliriums, ou vous rendre sur mon Tumblr principal qui se met à jour automatiquement (les liens sont en tête de profil). Je vais essayer de répondre un peu aux questions les plus régulières que vous m'avez posé : 1) Le pourquoi Draco a perdu de sa superbe aux yeux de ses camarades s'expliquera notamment dans le chapitre 5 et un autre, mais je n'en dis pas plus. 2) Le prochain saut dans le temps sera certainement pour le chapitre 6... i don't know. 3) Pour le DMHP en arrière-plan, ça se confirmera dans le chapitre 5 également et dans le chapitre 7 vous saurez peut-être le pourquoi du comment. 4) On retrouvera Pansy dans le chapoutte 5, héhé (avec d'autres personnages de leur lycée). Un chapitre 5 qui a été très drôle à écrire d'ailleurs. **

**Je sais que vous allez tous me demander pourquoi Ron a agit de la sorte avec Théo, vous en aurez une réponse dans les chapitres à venir, mais je garde le secret sur mes genoux, hihi. Pour le reste je vous souhaite un excellent week-end et pensez que de pauvres malheureux comme moi sont encore en cours (je peux même pas me dire que j'en aurais à Noël puisque j'ai des examens jusqu'au 22 décembre et une reprise des examens le 2 janvier, you see u.u *pleure des roches*). **


	5. Get Drunk

******Posté le ****: **14 Novembre 2012. _Tumblr... sweet tumblr._

**__****Coward******** – Black Light Burns **

**__****Black Velveteen******** – Lenny Kravitz **

**__****Path (vol. 2)******** – Apolyptica**

* * *

******Chapitre V : GET DRUNK**

« Et les Princes des Villes,

n'ont pas besoin d'armure,

dans les grandes voitures,

les rêves sont faciles.

Et leurs nuits de vinyle,

sont collées sur les murs,

mais rien n'est vraiment sûr,

et l'avenir fragile

pour les Princes des Villes. »

_Les Princes des Villes_, Michel Berger

**********ϟ**

– _Tu vas encore me sortir un proverbe africain pour me dire qu'il n'est pas bon de prendre des décisions hâtives ?_

– _Exactement. _

– _T'es où, là ? Tu ne révises pas pour demain ? Au fait, ta mère est passée dans notre piaule._

– _Elle voulait quoi cette folle ? T'avais pas bloqué la porte ? _

– _Bah, non, j'l'ai pas bloquée : j'pensais que c'était toi. Elle est venue en hurlant qu'on avait fendu le précieux bois de la table de la salle à manger, qu'elle savait que c'était nous et que bientôt elle foutrait des caméras partout dans la baraque pour nous obliger à faire nos saloperies dans notre sanctuaire. Je commence à croire que ça l'emmerde que je sois dans les parages._

– _Elle en a strictement rien à biter que tu vives avec nous ou que tu détruises les meubles. Ce qui la dérange, c'est que tu couches avec son fils adoré. Ça, c'est un crime passible d'une mort lente et douloureuse. _

**ϟ**

Blaise était adossé au mur de l'enceinte du lycée, son casque sur les oreilles. Il frissonnait car il avait oublié de prendre un manteau en sortant de chez lui ce matin. Il écoutait un morceau de rap en pianotant sur son téléphone portable. La plupart des élèves passaient devant lui sans le voir.

À l'autre bout de la cour, Théodore – qui n'était pas venu au cours du matin à cause de ses séances chez le kiné – comprit alors que Blaise était exactement comme lui. Personne ne le voyait vraiment et il s'enfonçait dans sa solitude sans savoir comment s'en sortir. Peut-être que Blaise appréciait être seul, après tout.

Théodore emprunta l'escalier extérieur de la cour afin de se rendre plus rapidement jusqu'à la bibliothèque où se déroulerait leur prochain cours de Littérature. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur du couloir en attendant ses camarades.

Il commença à faire un scoubidou à quatre fils pour son porte-clef puis leva le nez en entendant un bruit de pas. Ron et ses deux meilleurs amis débarquaient. Théodore fit semblant de ne pas les avoir vus et continua à s'occuper de son scoubidou.

– Les professeurs nous donnent trop de devoirs, maugréa le grand brun. J'en peux plus. J'ai envie de m'enfouir sous ma couette jusqu'à la fin des temps.

– En tant que déléguée je peux leur en toucher quelques mots en conseil de classe si tu veux, Harry.

– Mmh, ça va aller Hermione. J'ai pas envie que Rogue trouve un nouveau prétexte pour t'attaquer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte de la bibliothèque et essayèrent de l'ouvrir frénétiquement.

– C'est fermé, ajouta inutilement Harry. Elle doit être à la cafétéria ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je suis tenté de sécher ce cours pratique pour rentrer chez moi... Et fais pas cette tête Hermione : je veux rentrer plus tôt pour finir mon devoir de math. Y a rien d'extraordinaire.

Théodore s'assit en tailleur après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre : il restait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin du déjeuner. Les trois autres l'imitèrent à quelques mètres de distance. Tout à coup, Hermione s'adressa à lui avec un petit air supérieur (elle était un peu verte qu'il marche sur ses plates bandes de meilleur élève de la promo depuis son arrivée) :

– Dis, tu as déjà préparé tes fiches biographiques des auteurs ?

– Eh bien, je les ai déjà finies, ma synthèse avec.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt.

– Mais ce devoir est à rendre pour les vacances de Noël ! Comment tu fais pour... pour avoir autant d'avance ?

C'était pourtant simple : il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'ordinateur ni de téléphone ou de télévision. Aucune possibilité de sortie (sauf pour se rendre à la clinique). Pas de cousin ou de visite chez les grands-parents. Ses activités étaient donc considérablement réduites.

Faire ses devoirs étaient devenus le top du top. Théodore ne se plaignait pas d'en avoir trop, au contraire, ça lui permettait d'avoir un truc à faire. En ce moment, il n'y avait plus rien hormis un scoubidou qui serait achevé d'ici la journée, tout au plus.

Théodore rangea les fils dans la poche de son blouson, décidé à faire durer le plaisir. Mais Hermione l'interpréta autrement : elle pensait qu'il voulait se joindre à eux et écarta son sac à dos.

– Tiens, ici ça sera mieux près du radiateur, proposa-t-elle avec un peu plus de douceur dans la voix.

– Non, ça ira, ajouta Théodore en croisant le regard inquiet de Ron qui tentait de se rendre invisible.

Il tourna la tête et se laissa emporter par la rêverie alors qu'au loin, Harry récitait inlassablement des formules chimiques pour le prochain cours de Rogue. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un petit groupe inséparable de filles gloussantes qui se mit à graviter autour du capitaine de basketball. La bibliothécaire arriva quelques instants après : elle ouvrit les doubles portes et Ron se précipita à l'intérieur, comme si la seule présence de Théodore était toxique.

Ce dernier se releva en prenant tout son temps. Le groupe d'amis de Malfoy arriva lui aussi et Blaise fermait la marche, son casque toujours sur les oreilles et les mains dans les poches d'un nouveau blouson (en écoutant le babillement de Pansy Parkinson, Théo comprit que sa mère le lui avait balancé par-dessus le portail du lycée). Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent aux différentes tables à quatre après avoir rangé leurs sacs dans les casiers.

Voyant que Harry, Hermione et Ron en occupaient une et que d'après ses calculs, il ne resterait plus qu'une personne debout (et ça risquait d'être lui), Théodore courut presque jusqu'à la table de Malfoy. Blaise arqua un sourcil en le voyant se jeter sur sa chaise habituelle, déstabilisant Astoria et faisant tomber la trousse de Draco.

Comme un con, Blaise se retourna et comprit aussitôt pourquoi Théodore avait agi ainsi. Draco s'apprêtait à lui hurler de dégager illico presto lorsque Blaise s'éloigna avec une indifférence totale et s'assit juste en face de Hermione, après avoir frappé Ron avec son épais classeur. Le bruit fit sursauter l'enseignante de Littérature qui perdit un de ses nombreux châles.

– Ça, c'est pour Nott, maugréa Blaise, et aussi parce que j'aime pas les roux.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque bien sentie lorsque la prof commença à parler :

– Bien, bien, bien, vous êtes déjà en groupe. Vous êtes parfaits. Vous allez me rendre dans deux heures une réécriture d'un un poème ou d'une page de roman de votre choix. Bien, je vais faire circuler une feuille et vous noterez vos noms par groupe. Vous serez le groupe un, mesdemoiselles... et... euh, vous là-bas, le groupe numéro huit. C'est compris ? Bien...

Théodore en avait assez qu'elle répète sans arrêt « bien » depuis le début de l'année. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit rapidement compte que les trois autres étaient bien décidés à lui faire payer cette intrusion en le laissant travailler tout seul. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Les deux dernières heures de cours se déroulèrent dans une cacophonie sans précédent, laissant l'enseignante de Littérature parfaitement impassible : elle se contentait de se balader de groupe en groupe en répétant « _Qu'est-ce que vous voyez_ ? », causant un sursaut chez les quelques endormis et commères de la classe.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Théodore donna le devoir à la prof et se joignit au groupe d'élèves pressés de rentrer chez eux pour ne faire absolument rien. Lorsqu'il atteignit le portail, une main se posa sur son épaule :

– Oh, Blaise, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

– T'enfuis pas. Tu te souviens : je dois te faire boire.

– M-Mais, j'avais dit à mon père que ça serait samedi...

– Ça arrive, les imprévus. Suis-moi.

– On ne rentrera pas trop tard ?

– J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. J'croyais que tu voulais t'intégrer, hein ?

– Ouais, c'est vrai... mais si mon père ne me voit pas en rentrant ce soir, il risque de devenir simplement dingue... Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie.

– Raison de plus pour commencer, Nott.

Dans la rue adjacente, Pansy ôtait sans pudeur son chemisier blanc pour enfiler un top rouge à décolleté pigeonnant. Astoria s'était déjà relookée et zippait de hautes bottes noires tout à fait indécentes tandis que Draco servait de paravent humain.

– Oh merde, Blaise, me dis pas que tu ramènes la demi-portion ! s'emporta Draco. Putain, pas lui : on sera jamais pris au sérieux.

Blaise héla un grand taxi à six places et ils s'engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Théodore avait l'impression de se faire kidnapper. Quand ils empruntèrent l'autoroute, une angoisse sourde commença à gronder dans ses entrailles : où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? Avec qui ? Était-ce encore loin ? Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Et son père, il en dirait quoi ?

Il était à peine seize heures et demie lorsqu'ils ralentirent devant un grand hangar désaffecté. Draco tendit nonchalamment sa carte bleue (ou peut-être celle de sa mère ?) au chauffeur qui ne rechigna pas.

– Bon, toi le puceau écoute-moi bien, dit-il en sortant de la voiture. Tu fais pas de bourde et si on te demande, t'es le petit frère de Pansy qu'on a dû ramener à la dernière minute.

– Hey ! s'exclama Pansy, outrée. Je lui ressemble pas, d'abord !

Draco fit semblant de n'avoir strictement rien entendu et traversa la rue. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées n'importe comment et des jeunes écoutaient à fond des musiques que Théodore ne connaissait pas et n'aurait su nommer. Ils furent froidement accueillis par des regards hautains et moqueurs. Théodore comprit de suite que ce n'était pas uniquement dû à sa taille encore ridicule.

Mais bel et bien parce que malgré leurs efforts, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils étaient déguisés, qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde et tentaient inutilement de se donner un genre.

Dans les beaux quartiers, Blaise et sa bande impressionnaient grandement, mais ici ils n'étaient que les pauvres imbéciles pétés de thunes qui s'inventaient une vie au-delà de l'intramuros. Pathétique. Personne ne vint les saluer et ils se tassèrent dans un coin, près d'un bidon de bière. Finalement, un adolescent empoigna brutalement Astoria et la força à danser avec lui tout en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Draco avait l'air de se réjouir des festivités.

– Ah, Malefoy, t'as mon fric ? prononça doucereusement un type aux dents noircies. C'est que ça coûte une blinde les amusements. Je la pisse pas la bière.

– Oui, oui, j'ai de l'espèce sur moi, répondit aussitôt Draco d'une voix de petit garçon sage. J'ai réussi à piquer deux cents briques à mon père ce matin. Il s'est rendu compte de rien, l'vieux con.

Il semblait tout fier de lui lorsqu'il plaça les billets dans la main crasseuse du type.

– Et merde, Malefoy, c'est quoi ce rejeton ?

– C-C'est le petit frère de Pans.

– Je ne savais pas que Joli-Cœur avait un frère...

Pansy gloussa nerveusement.

– Il biberonne de la bière ton frangin ? Ou on doit passer à la pharma acheter du lait maternel en plus des capotes et des s'ringues.

– Il est précoce, déclara Blaise en se faisant une roulée. Il veut apprendre.

– Fais gaffe, Pans', y a la pote d'Ulric... T'sais l'gars de trente-cinq balais. Bah elle les préfère salement jeunes. Le quitte pas des yeux ton frère ou il va finir dépucelé.

– Je ne suis plus puceau, articula Théodore avec véhémence. Et tant qu'à parler de moi, autant arrêter de faire comme si j'existais pas, bordel !

– Vous êtes de vrai teigneux. Relax les mecs. Bon, Blaise, viens avec moi. Tu conduiras la caisse jusqu'au supermarché. J'ai grillé mon permis.

Théodore ne savait pas si Blaise avait réellement son permis ou faisait semblant de l'avoir. Il déposa son sac contre la sono et regarda autour de lui : le hangar était encore vide, mais ne tarderait pas à bientôt se remplir. Ils étaient sûrement arrivés excessivement tôt pour une fête.

Trente minutes plus tard, quand Blaise revint avec les boissons, il comprit que quelques personnes vivaient ici. Il fit cuire de quoi manger tout au long de la nuit et fut le préposé aux saucisses jusqu'à vingt heures alors que les autres commençaient déjà à danser (la plupart déjà ivres). Deux heures après, alors que la nuit était pleinement tombée sur les environs, Théodore commença à s'inquiéter.

– Bois, avait simplement rétorqué Blaise en lui plaçant une grande canette de bière dans les mains. Allez, bois !

Machinalement, Théodore la porta à ses lèvres et but de longues gorgées sans s'arrêter. Au début, le goût était un peu dégueu, mais ça finissait par faire glouglou dans le ventre. Et quelque temps après, sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait à redemander de la bière tout en allant pisser dans les fourrés.

Draco était assailli de toute part par ses soi-disant amis qui n'en voulaient qu'après son argent. Théodore le trouvait absolument risible et se demandait si Blaise pensait la même chose. Tout à coup, un cri retentit et Astoria dévala les escaliers en larmes et alla se blottir dans les bras de Blaise.

– Espèce de petite allumeuse ! grogna un mec. Tu t'habilles comme une pute et tu veux pas me sucer ? Salope !

Draco s'était redressé alors que Pansy venait sécher les larmes de son amie.

– Laissez-la tranquille ! glapit-elle. Elle a le droit de dire non.

– Ouais, elle a le droit. Mais qu'elle vienne pas se trémousser sur moi comme une chienne pour rien me donner au final.

– Allez, on se tire, dit Blaise. Draco, ramène-toi.

– Pas si vite, les mômes.

Plusieurs gars leur firent les poches avant de les jeter pratiquement hors du hangar désaffecté en hurlant de rire. La pêche avait dû être bonne. Théodore avait eu le bon sens de reprendre son sac où se trouvait son adresse inscrite sur son carnet de correspondance.

Le lampadaire cru et glauque éclairait leurs silhouettes. Astoria frissonnait de la tête aux pieds tandis que Draco lançait des regard anxieux partout autour de lui. Pansy sortit du hangar en trottinant et arriva à leur hauteur. Blaise s'approcha d'une des voitures et tenta d'en ouvrir la portière de toutes ses forces, mais elle demeura intacte.

– On peut demander à quelqu'un d'appeler un taxi pour nous, proposa Draco d'une voix faible. Je veux dire... on ne serait pas obligés de faire ça.

– On ne peut appeler personne : ils nous ont volé nos thunes et nos téléphones portables, parce qu'on était des gosses de riches. Et je te ferai dire que cette fête de déglingués, c'était justement ton idée, reprocha Blaise.

– Mais on va quand même pas piquer une caisse ! glapit-il. Je suis délégué de classe, vous ne savez pas ce que je risque. Mon père va sûrement en entendre parler.

Astoria lui envoya un regard revolver.

– On va péter la vitre, dit-elle d'un ton résolu.

– T'es malade, ils vont nous entendre et nous tuer ! rétorqua Pansy. Le double des clefs est à l'intérieur, il faut être discret. Draco, fume une clope et donne toi un genre.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pendant que Blaise cherchait un moyen d'ouvrir la portière.

– Oh mais poussez-vous ! ragea Théodore qui lui arrivait à l'avant-bras.

Il défit ses lacets, les tira, fit un nœud vers le milieu et le passa dans l'interstice entre la portière et la carrosserie. Le nœud alla entourer le loquet de fermeture des portes et il tira d'un coup sec. La porte s'ouvrit sous le regard ébahi de Blaise. Draco avait laissé tombé sa cigarette. Théodore se glissa sur le siège passager avant et attrapa le double des clefs qu'il balança à Blaise.

– Alors, on s'arrache pour de bon ?

Astoria et Pansy grimpèrent rapidement à l'arrière tandis que Blaise mettait le contact.

– Si j'étais toi Draco, je viendrais rapidement car ils vont pas tarder à venir et te défonceront en te voyant ici tout seul.

Blaise – qui avait appris à conduire avec son père l'été dernier – prit la précaution de ne pas allumer les phares et emprunta des petites ruelles. Dans la voiture, chacun était dans ses pensées, mesurant la gravité de la situation : ils venaient de voler une bagnole. Pansy poussa un glapissement d'effroi, forçant Blaise à freiner d'un coup sec.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, j'ai cru que c'était un flic.

Un chien errant était apparu au coin de la rue et attendait visiblement quelque chose.

– Attends une minute, murmura Théodore.

Celui-ci arracha le boîtier du GPS et sortit de la voiture.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grinça Blaise.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Théodore s'approchait du chien avec le GPS. Il revint dans la voiture et lui demanda d'accélérer.

– C'était quoi cette prise de risque, Nott ? cingla Draco comprimé à l'arrière.

– La plupart des nouveaux GPS ont une fonction de géolocalisation automatique en cas de vol et permettent – même éteints – de connaître l'itinéraire qu'a emprunté la voiture. À distance le propriétaire peut savoir exactement quel chemin on a pris. Alors j'ai attaché le boîtier autour du cou du chien avec le fil d'alimentation. Au moins, ça lui fera perdre suffisamment de temps pour qu'on s'envole dans la nature...

– Tu blagues, Nott ? souffla Pansy. Tu es trop intelligent. J'adore !

Blaise eut un sourire imperceptible alors qu'ils s'aventuraient sur une départementale. Il prit bien soin de respecter les vitesses réglementaires pour qu'aucune patrouille ne repérât le véhicule. Lorsque le panneau « PARIS » s'afficha bien en vue, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Tu connais le chemin pour te rendre chez toi depuis l'autoroute ? demanda Blaise à Théodore comme si les trois autres n'étaient pas là.

– Tu dois prendre la prochaine sortie...

– Mais nous c'est pas ici qu'on habite ! rétorqua Draco. On ne va pas faire un détour pour un sale morveux qui...

Astoria l'assomma avec sa pochette rose et il se tut. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Théodore arriva au pied de sa tour de béton et ouvrit la portière.

– Merci... pour la soirée, dit-il.

– Merci à toi pour la caisse, Nott ! s'écria Pansy depuis l'arrière. T'es cool comme gars. Et d'où tu le sors ton tour de magie ?

– J'ai vu un mec le faire depuis ma fenêtre. Je pensais pas que je réussirais du premier coup.

Il s'extirpa de la bagnole et fit un signe de main à Astoria, radieuse malgré les aléas de la soirée, et Draco – bougon et fébrile. Blaise semblait chercher ses mots puis prononça :

– Bon, bah... à lundi, Nott.

– Oui, c'est ça. À lundi.

Il claqua la portière et les regarda s'en aller. Chez lui, son père devait être mort d'inquiétude, mais il s'en foutait : c'était la soirée la plus fantastique de toute sa vie, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait pu déconner comme n'importe qui et effleurer le danger.

ㄨ

ㄨ

******Note :** C'est la merde mes agneaux. J'en peux plus de mes études : je deviens nervous-breakdown (j'ai l'impression d'écrire le journal de Bridget Jones, LOL). Donc en ce moment c'est la période où on doit accélérer et se concentrer pour réviser mais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de sortir, have fun and... #censured. J'ai quand même pu continuer ce chapitre V que j'avais adoré imaginer et ma douce Catarina l'a corrigé à ma place exceptionnellement (ouais parce que je devais réviser l'histoire de l'Empire romain, donc ça me faisait des heures de dégagées gratos). Donc merci, ma belle. Je te chante le Gangnam Ziblé style, ôde à toi. Donc je voulais aussi vous envoyer des poutoux pour vos reviews. On en arrive au dernier tiers de la fic (vu que je m'arrête au chap 8 ou 9, i don't know (ça dépend de si je finis la fic sur la période lycée ou fac) mais ça dépassera pas le 10)). Pour le prochain chapitre, ça sera un écrit consacré à leurs années universitaires. Je ne sais pas si ça sera une suite directe ou non. J'me touche. Bref, dans tous les cas le chapitre 6 est juste écrit dans ma tête. J'ai encore rien de matériel à proposer et je pense qu'il arrivera entre fin novembre et début décembre parce que là je veux me consacrer à la PDPC (la perfidie des petites choses pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tilter). Fin novembre, c'est la seconde coupe des 4 maisons sur Pottermore, la sortie de l'album Paradise Edition de Lana del Rey (à qui j'emprunte les titres des chapitres). Pour que mon organisation soit plus claire, je pense faire un calendrier de sortie de fics que je mettrai en ligne sur le groupe communautaire « The Baba O'Riley ». Bref, toujours pas pu répondre à vos précieuses reviews. J'vous envoie du love. Votre bichon, D. Would.


	6. Break My Fall

**Posté le : **13 Décembre 2012. _Limonade doesn't make vodka. _

**(1) SPECIALD10KASS pour Charmed (saison 1, je crois, citation de l'inspecteur Trudo pour Prue) Et aussi à AL, Lily the Unicorn pour m'avoir bien fait tripé par MP et m'avoir donné quelques idées concernant la relation Blaisou featuring Cougar's mom. **

* * *

**_For K (Part 2.)_ – Lana del Rey **

**_My Boy_ – Duffy **

**_Two Hearts_ – Kylie Minogue**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : BREAK MY FALL**

« On me dit qu'aujourd'hui,

on me dit que les autres font ainsi.

Je ne suis pas les autres.

Avant que l'on s'attache,

avant que l'on se gâche,

je veux que tu saches... »

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_, Céline Dion

**ϟ**

**. . . . . . _De nos jours_ (partie II) **

Théodore resta un long moment immobile. Le corps tiède de Blaise le réchauffait. Il lui avait tourné le dos et observait les nuages se dégager par la fenêtre. Dans moins d'une heure, il y aurait la reprise des cours. Théodore hésitait encore à le réveiller pour s'y rendre. Il ne le fit pas, ne voulant se retrouver dans une situation où ils devraient s'adresser la parole.

Tout était encore embrouillé dans sa tête et il se demandait encore quelle stratégie adopter : être franc ? lui mentir ? nier tout en bloc ? retourner chez son père quelques jours en attendant que l'affaire se tasse ? lui écrire une longue lettre plutôt que de l'affronter ? manipuler Blaise pour lui faire croire que tout était de sa faute ? Théodore soupira : ça serait trop facile.

Blaise avait tendance à tout prendre pour lui. Théodore se retourna légèrement. Blaise dormait sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il était toujours comme assommé après une bonne baise. Théodore sortit doucement des draps et enfila ses sous-vêtements ainsi que son jean, puis son tee-shirt. Il irait en cours seul.

De toute manière, Blaise se pointerait pour ne rien faire. Il prit son sac ainsi que son blouson et sortit de l'appartement. Théodore se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait porté. Blaise le lui avait donné un soir, alors qu'il était venu ici. Il lui avait dit : « _Prends-le. J'en ai des tas des comme ça_. » Évidemment, ce n'était pas vrai : Théodore l'avait su bien plus tard. En arrivant à l'université, il croisa Hermione qui semblait chercher quelque chose au fond de son sac à main. Il s'approcha et prononça :

– Hermione Granger aurait-elle oublié quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie ?

– Non, je l'ai ! dit-elle en brandissant son volume d'économie. Je voulais juste le feuilleter pour y vérifier quelque chose...

Ils entrèrent ensemble et saluèrent quelques élèves de leur promotion. Théodore fit un détour par la machine à café et en proposa un à Hermione.

– Non merci. Je suis suffisamment sur les nerfs en ce moment. Harry revient pour les vacances de Noël.

– Oh, dans ce cas tu ne dois pas être la seule sur les nerfs...

Le regard de Théodore voyagea vers la silhouette de Draco qui semblait dormir depuis un petit moment sur sa table, entouré de brouillons. Hermione soupira et dit à voix basse :

– Je ne sais pas trop si Draco... l'aime toujours. Enfin, je dis aimer faute d'un autre terme mais je crois que ça s'en approche. Et puis, s'il avait été un peu plus... expansif envers Harry, peut-être qu'il serait resté. Ils peuvent agir comme de vrais gamins parfois.

– Excuse-moi de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas mais ce sont des gamins, appuya Théodore.

Ils s'assirent tous deux à une table au second rang, ignorant le regard vitreux de Draco semblant être tiré des limbes d'un sommeil profond. Celui-ci rassembla ses notes en espérant que Blaise vienne aussitôt s'asseoir à ses côtés puisque Théodore semblait bien parti pour passer le cours avec Granger. Mais il ne le vit pas. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés ? Le cours commença et on fit le silence à l'arrivée de l'enseignant.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après le début du cours que Blaise entra, apparemment essoufflé, avec un sac de sport qui contenait son ordinateur. Il enjamba plusieurs chargeurs et s'installa auprès de Draco après avoir jeté un regard équivoque à Théodore. Celui-ci semblait très concentré sur sa brochure à souligner des passages de son texte.

Mais Draco était certain de l'avoir vu jeter un coup d'oeil dans leur direction. Blaise sortit lentement son ordinateur comme s'il espérait ainsi attirer l'attention sur son remue-ménage. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea dans un autre recoin de la salle afin de ne pas perdre le fil de sa démonstration.

– Alors, tu as commencé à bosser sur ta dissertation ?

– Avec Théodore on avait un autre programme en tête.

Draco voyait absolument ce qu'il voulait dire : des précisions seraient inutiles. Pourtant, ça n'enlevait pas le fait que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi semblaient-ils en froid alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de baiser ? Que se serait-il passé ? Théodore aurait-il refusé de se faire prendre en doggy style ?

Blaise semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment, comme si ça lui coûtait de poser son cul sur cette foutue chaise. À quoi bon venir si c'était pour être aussi imperturbable à ce qui se déroulait tout autour ? Blaise se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres et commença à suivre le cours avec attention. Les rares fois où il prenait des notes, cela voulait soit dire qu'il avait besoin de ne penser à rien, soit qu'il s'ennuyait à un tel point que même les jeux ne l'intéressaient plus.

À la fin du cours, Blaise se leva et n'alla même pas rejoindre Théodore en s'asseyant sur sa table comme il le faisait à l'ordinaire. Draco le suivit, interceptant le regard interrogateur de Granger. Le couloir était bondé d'étudiants pressés de rentrer chez eux, croisés par ceux entamant les cours de nuit.

– Tu veux te poser quelque part avec moi et boire un verre ? proposa Draco.

– Pas ce soir. J'dois accompagner ma mère à un de ses rendez-vous. Demain si tu veux.

– Avec toi c'est toujours demain.

Blaise soupira tandis que son ami se fustigeait mentalement d'avoir sorti une telle mièvrerie.

– Écoute, je te promets qu'on se fera une soirée digne de ce nom bientôt. Là, je peux pas faire faux bond à ma mère. Elle serait capable de me tuer cette sale folle. Allez, à demain.

Et Blaise s'éclipsa parmi la marée humaine.

* * *

Madame Zabini rangeait son tube de rouge à lèvres alors que son fils unique conduisait leur magnifique coupée sport. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bar branché aux pieds de la Tour Eiffel et furent accueillis par une jolie stagiaire qui leur donna deux badges : un rouge et un bleu.

– Oh, il n'en aura pas besoin, informa la mère de Blaise. Il est avec moi.

La stagiaire ouvrit de gros yeux et les laissa passer. Ce couple improbable entra et s'assit à une table côté banquette. Blaise passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa mère et jaugeait les autres candidats d'un air particulièrement mauvais.

Même si Daéline était là pour dénicher un homme à peu près stable, elle trouvait ça particulièrement amusant et plaisant de voir son adorable bébé être si possessif. Une intervenante leur expliqua rapidement les règles du jeu de ce speed-dating : cinq minutes par candidats obligatoires puis laisser la magie s'opérer et rendre une fiche de notes à la fin.

C'était l'idée d'une des amies fraîchement divorcée de Daéline Zabini. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son fils de venir l'aider car après tout, ses dernières liaisons avaient été de pitoyables échecs. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait plus se retrouver en froid avec Blaise parce que son nouveau joujou ne lui convenait pas. C'est avant tout pour ça qu'elle l'avait emmené.

Elle ne supportait pas de le voir s'éloigner d'année en année (et elle avait remarqué une nette accélération du processus depuis que Théodore avait débarqué dans leur vie). Le premier candidat s'approcha : belle gueule pour un quarantenaire.

Daéline esquissa un sourire et Blaise resserra sa prise. Le gars se présenta et se détendit ostensiblement lorsque Blaise lui annonça être simplement son fils. À la fin des cinq minutes, le type fut rapidement congédié.

– C'est quoi le problème ? souffla Daéline en tapotant discrètement son fils avec sa pochette de soie noire.

– Il est trop banal. Et puis, il me rappelle le père de Potter. Tu sais, celui que tu as volé à sa femme.

– Oh, ah oui, lui...

Daéline trempa ses lèvres dans son cocktail et se détendit.

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde : même une briseuse de couple. Et puis dis-toi que grâce à moi ton horrible professeur... Tu sais... le déglingo qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et n'arrêtait pas de te prendre pour une bille.

– Rogue, formula Blaise, amer.

– Ouais, eh bien, figure-toi que grâce à moi il file le parfait amour avec Lily. Si je n'avais pas couché avec James Potter, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Dis-toi juste que je rends service à la communauté.

Son fils roula des yeux et regarda arriver le second candidat, apparemment très peu sûr de lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de transpirer à grosses gouttes et sa mère en avait une sainte horreur.

– Je vais le signaler comme boulet à la direction, marmonna Daéline en le regardant partir quasiment en courant vers une autre table. Comment il peut oser prétendre trouver une femme en étant un pareil lourdaud... Il fait quoi dans sa vie déjà ?

– Délégué commercial, lut Blaise sur une fiche rose en forme de cœur. C'est plutôt pas mal... Et puis, dis-toi qu'on n'a pas besoin d'un mec avec de l'argent, ça t'ouvre plus de champs.

– Non mais tu rigoles, s'esclaffa sa mère. On a _toujours_ besoin de fric. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'entretenir qui que ce soit, à part toi bien sûr.

Elle lui caressa le menton puis tapota sa joue avant de se consacrer entièrement au troisième candidat. D'après ce que Blaise avait retenu, il était chirurgien dans une grande clinique parisienne, était divorcé et avait deux enfants inscrits dans un collège tout aussi réputé (l'histoire des gamins semblait passer par-dessus la tête de Daéline).

– Et vous êtes chirurgien ? susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Touchez mes seins. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois les refaire.

– Maman, rassieds-toi, tu m'embarrasses. Oh, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes plus mes seins : tu les adorais quand tu étais tout bébé. Tu les réclamais très souvent d'ailleurs.

– C'est le truc le plus sale que je n'ai jamais entendu... Je vais prendre l'air.

– Oui, c'est ça... Va faire un tour. Le médecin et moi nous avons à discuter.

Blaise vérifia qu'il avait bien son paquet de clopes dans les poches et alla fumer sous le portique. Là, il se fit accoster par quelques cougars en manque et eut la curieuse réflexion que sa mère valait sans doute mieux que ça.

Mais en retournant à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà trop tard : sa mère gloussait comme une pintade au moindre mot que prononçait son chirurgien. Et puis, le type n'était pas si mal. S'il parvenait à passer plus de deux nuits avec elle, peut-être que cela virerait vers une relation stable. Blaise déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa mère et s'en alla.

– Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. Hugo me racontait que son fils adorait les jeux vidéos...

– Oui, je dois partir. J'ai plein de boulot. Tu sais... la fac... les cours... La routine, quoi.

Daéline Zabini arqua un sourcil : son fils détestait travailler. Elle ne mangerait pas de ce pain-là. Il voulait sans doute avoir la maison pour lui tout seul un petit moment. Et puis ça changeait quoi qu'elle soit à côté pendant qu'il batifole avec le néoalcoolique ?

– Passe une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle simplement. Je prendrai un taxi.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise était dans leur appartement. Dans le salon, Théodore était assis près de la cheminée, un énorme livre sur les genoux. Il le feuilletait distraitement, ne semblant pas réellement le lire. Il leva le nez dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Théodore se leva précipitamment et regretta aussitôt son geste : et voilà qu'il agissait une énième fois comme sa groupie attitrée. Blaise jeta les clefs de sa caisse dans un petit vase et attendit.

– Je ne voulais pas te réveiller tout à l'heure, après qu'on ai... enfin tu vois.

Théodore haussa des épaules afin de se donner un air nonchalant.

– Tu as eu la trouille.

– Non je n'ai pas eu...

– Pas avec moi, Théo, déclara Blaise en enlevant sa veste. On va essayer d'être un minimum honnête l'un envers l'autre. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

– Oh et qu'est-ce qu'il y à dire ? formula l'autre d'une voix changeant de l'ordinaire. Parce que je t'ai embrassé comme ça (Il l'embrassa alors tendrement) et pas comme ça (Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de fougue), on va devoir faire toute une histoire ? J'laisse ça aux autres. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête sur des conneries pareilles.

Blaise souriait. Il plaça ses bras autour de ses hanches, semblant s'amuser au plus haut point.

– Allez, dis-le que tu m'aimes.

– Crèves.

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas un drame de faire l'amour (1).

– Vas te faire voir...

C'était perdu d'avance niveau crédibilité : Théodore souriait. Il se détacha de ses bras pour ramasser ses affaires éparpillées : la matrone ne tarderait pas à rentrer et trouvait toujours un prétexte pour lui glisser une douce remarque.

– T'as un beau cul, tu sais, prononça Blaise d'une voix de crooner.

Théodore papillonna des paupières, incrédule, et se redressa.

– On a déjà baisé, OK ? Pas la peine de me soudoyer pour...

– Je voulais juste que tu sois la manette 2, ce soir.

Théodore soupira et se dirigea jusqu'à leur chambre où les draps étaient encore défaits.

– C'était trop beau pour être vrai de toute évidence, marmonna-t-il en déposant sur le bureau les ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque. Et si tu veux qu'on joue aux jeux vidéos ensemble, inutile de m'amadouer.

Blaise se vautra sur son matelas et attrapa une manette après avoir appuyé sur le bouton play.

– Je vais être gentleman et te laisser choisir le jeu.

– De toute manière, tu les aimes tous, grommela Théodore. Bon, alors on va prendre Tekken.

Ils commencèrent à choisir leurs personnages. Lorsque Théodore prit un soldat roux, Blaise prononça d'une voix qui se voulait innocente :

– Et sinon, tu as encore des nouvelles de Weasley ?

Théodore tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

– Aucune, pourquoi ?

– Comme ça.

Lorsque le combat débuta, Blaise prit un malin plaisir à cogner le rouquin virtuel.

– Je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce type.

– Je sais... Tout à l'heure, Hermione m'a dit que...

– Que quoi ?

Théo appuya sur pause. Ce n'était pas de bon augure.

– Harry et Ron vont revenir sur Paris dans quelques jours pour la voir et...

– Et ? Parce que ce n'est pas fini ? se scandalisa Blaise.

– Et étant donné qu'elle fête son admission dans sa future grande école chez elle et qu'elle nous a invité et qu'il est fort probable qu'ils soient là...

– Ça fait trop de « et », grogna Blaise en éteignant brusquement le jeu.

– Il a certainement changé depuis le temps. Comme toi tu as changé. Les années sont passées. Et de toute manière, il ne risque pas de me reconnaître.

– Oui, et il risque aussi de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il apprendra qu'on sort ensemble depuis bientôt quatre ans.

Blaise enleva son tee-shirt et le jeta aux pieds du lit, incroyablement en colère d'apprendre que Théo envisageait ne serait-ce que de passer une soirée dans la même pièce que ce salopard. Deux bras passèrent autour de son cou et Théodore eut soudain un léger sourire.

– Alors aux dernières nouvelles on sort ensemble ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis grommela :

– Je vais prendre ma douche et aller me foutre au pieu. Demain j'ai des trucs à faire.

– Comme tu veux, concéda Théo avec un sourire ravi.

* * *

Comme prévu, Théodore se leva seul ce matin-là. Blaise était sans doute parti on-ne-sait-où. Il s'habilla et décida de rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. La mère de Blaise était apparemment dans sa chambre en bonne compagnie. Avant de partir, Théodore déposa un mot dans le frigo sur un tupperware contenant du poulet frit, certain que Blaise tomberait dessus d'ici la fin de la journée.

* * *

Blaise attendait Draco dans une brasserie lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la table. Le prénom de Théodore s'inscrivit sur l'écran et il prit quelques secondes pour décrocher :

– Allô, prononça la voix de Théodore.

– Salut.

– Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

– Rien de particulier, et toi ?

– J'étais en train de travailler ma dissertation quand je me suis souvenu du début de notre histoire, de comment on s'est fait la misère, tous les deux. Ça me manque de ne plus être dans la même classe que toi. Au moins, on s'amusait au fond de la salle et personne ne venait nous faire chier. Maintenant, avec la fac et tout le reste, j'ai l'impression que... que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

– C'est d'une tristesse. Tu vas presque me faire chialer, Théo.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule, sale con. Je sais que je te manque aussi... Pas vrai que je te manque ?

– …

– Tu te souviens, Blaise, de la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble dans ta chambre ? J'étais tout timide et je n'osais même pas te regarder dans les yeux. Pour moi, c'était un endroit incroyable. Tu avais l'air si... sûr de toi, de mener la belle vie et tout le reste. Tu étais grand, beau, toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec toi, et moi... moi j'étais tout en bas et secrètement, j'avais envie d'être comme toi. Tu disais que la bibliothèque puait et que tu préférais chez toi. De toute manière, raciste et borné comme était mon père, t'aurais jamais pu foutre un orteil chez moi. J'aurais sans doute dû insister...

– Sans doute. Mais moi, tu sais, je ne suis pas très difficile du moins qu'il y ait de la baise à la clef. C'est dommage que je t'ai trouvé moche au début, ça aurait pu accélérer les choses. On n'aurait pas perdu de temps à se tourner autour comme des cons, et ça, pendant des années.

– Attends, j'ai un double appel. Ne quitte pas.

Blaise attendit en commandant un soda. Il le sirota tranquillement, le regard perdu sur les passants déambulant devant la baie vitrée.

– Blaise, tu es encore là ?

– Ouais. C'était qui ?

– Un gars quelconque de notre promo. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais dans cette putain de dissertation. Il exagère. Il me brutalisait presque pour avoir les réponses. Je lui ai dit de se sortir les doigts du cul et de bosser. Bon, alors, tu as reçu mon message de ce midi ?

– Celui qui me mettait au pied du mur ? répondit Blaise d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

– Celui là, ouais. Alors, on sort ensemble maintenant ?

– J'en sais rien, ça me fait pas bander des masses de devoir te tenir la main dans la rue et devoir te trimbaler partout sous prétexte qu'on couche ensemble. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire cavalier seul. J'ai pas envie que ça change. Et puis 'chuis trop jeune pour ces conneries de mise en couple et toute la merde que ça implique.

– Donc c'est non ?

– J'ai pas dit oui.

– Tu vas encore me sortir un proverbe africain pour me dire qu'il n'est pas bon de prendre des décisions hâtives ?

– Exactement.

– T'es où, là ? Tu ne révises pas pour demain ? Au fait, ta mère est passée dans notre piaule.

– Elle voulait quoi cette folle ? T'avais pas bloqué la porte ?

– Bah, non, j'l'ai pas bloquée : j'pensais que c'était toi. Elle est venue en hurlant qu'on avait fendu le précieux bois de la table de la salle à manger, qu'elle savait que c'était nous et que bientôt elle foutrait des caméras partout dans la baraque pour nous obliger à faire nos saloperies dans notre sanctuaire. Je commence à croire que ça l'emmerde que je sois dans les parages.

– Elle en a strictement rien à biter que tu vives avec nous ou que tu détruises les meubles. Ce qui la dérange, c'est que tu couches avec son fils adoré. Ça, c'est un crime passible d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Au bout du fil, Théodore riait doucement puis il reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse :

– Alors... Tu te rétractes ?

– À propos de quoi ?

– Tu sais, le truc que tu as dit hier soir, comme quoi on sortait ensemble ?

– Oh et pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ?

– Parce que vendredi soir il y a cette fête chez Hermione et que je veux savoir si j'y vais seul ou accompagné, voilà tout.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça change dans le fond ?

– Dans le fond, rien... c'est vrai, hormis le fait que je puisse succomber au charme d'un autre.

– Tu me fais du chantage ?

– C'est même pire que ça.

Blaise se tut et vit Draco s'approcher à travers la baie vitrée.

– Je te laisse. À plus tard. Oh, et vendredi je porterai la veste que tu adores... Tu sais, celle que tu t'es amusé à me piquer un nombre incalculable de fois.

– Ouais, je l'adore celle-là. On pourra peut-être danser ensemble, rien qu'une chanson ?

– Ma présence ne suffit-elle pas pour dire à toute la planète que tu as réussi dans la vie ? J'veux dire, y'en a qu'un seul de Blaise Zabini.

– Fais gaffe, Blaisou, tu pourras plus rentrer dans les chaussettes que te tricote ta mère.

– Au lieu d'insulter ma mère, va donc essayer d'apaiser ton père. Parce que si c'est vrai qu'on est ensemble, il risque de se suicider du haut de sa tour.

– Mais quel connard tu fais. Et je te ferai dire que mon père s'est résigné à ce qu'on soit ensemble. Bon d'accord, tu l'horripiles toujours autant...

– Je dois te laisser, Draco est là.

– Dis-lui que Harry l'embrasse.

Blaise raccrocha et lança :

– Théo dit que Harry t'embrasse (Draco se figea sur sa chaise, les yeux grands ouverts). Tu trouves pas qu'il fait foutrement chaud ici ?

ㄨ

ㄨ

**Mot de l'auteur : Ouais, i kno : un putain de mois pour écrire la suite. J'écrivais une ligne tous les chais pas combien de temps. Du coup y'a quelques jours je me suis décidée à le finir. Youpi-ha. Donc, c'est décidé la fic aura 9 chapitres. Les deux prochains seront sur le lycée et le dernier sur l'université (partie III). J'aime le Zabnott. C'est mon crystal meth. Donc ce mois-ci j'ai rien fait de palpitant hormis bosser et sortir voir des potes. C'était vraiment une période gnangnan. Oh, et j'ai posté la suite de la PDPC entre temps (un looooong chapitre). D'ailleurs la fic est bientôt finie. J'espère que cette suite directe du chapitre 3 vous a plus. J'ai aimé l'imaginer et l'écrire, hihi. J'étais en sang dès que j'écrivais "Blaise" dans une phrase. Sinon j'aimerai avoir le temps de continuer le bonus de Baba O'Riley qui devrait être postée le soir de l'anniversaire de la fic. OH OUI, le 10 décembre je suis partie à l'avant-première européenne de _Bilbo : The Hobbit_ avec des amis. La méga classe. Trop de joie. Gollum m'avait manqué. Vous m'aviez manqué. Des poutoux à la personne qui met la centième review. Je vous envoie du love, D. Would. **


	7. Hit & Run

**Posté le :** 7 Janvier 2013. _BLABLABLA, crevée. POUF._

* * *

**_Wordless Chorus_ – My Morning Jacket**

**_Lean _– Oh Land !**

**_Up All Night _– Drake (feat Nicki Minaj)**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : HIT & RUN**

**ϟ**

**. . . . . _Cinq ans plus tôt _**

Ce matin, la classe de Théodore était curieusement silencieuse. Rogue distribuait les bulletins de mi-trimestre. Il commençait par les résultats les plus bas et Blaise fut appelé juste après Grégory, Vincent et Millicent. Il n'avait pas l'air d'écouter réellement les remarques de Rogue.

Au fond, il avait l'air d'être complètement ailleurs. Sans doute pensait-il à rejoindre ses jeux vidéos. Avant de rendre le relevé de notes, Rogue était passé dans les rangs leur distribuer leur récapitulatif des absences et une circulaire sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire après le lycée. Théodore regarda Blaise se rasseoir avec son dossier qu'il feuilleta en soupirant.

– Tu devrais peut-être moins jouer, proposa-t-il. Je suis certain que tu peux être dans les élèves les plus brillants de la classe.

– Oh, tu sais moi j'men bats les couilles d'être dans les premiers. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ma mère me foute la paix avec cette histoire de diplôme. Tu vois, j'suis pas fait pour l'école. J'ai pas du tout de projet d'avenir ou... ou de truc comme ça.

La voix monocorde de Rogue appela Pansy et quelques sifflements appréciateurs retentirent. Théodore, lui, n'avait toujours pas été appelé. Il savait qu'il serait à coup sûr le major de leur promo.

Il s'installa en tailleur sur sa chaise et tira vers lui la feuille d'admission post-bac de Blaise.

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir un projet précis. Tu peux toujours te faire une année sabbatique ou choisir un domaine totalement inconnu pour t'essayer à un truc de neuf.

Blaise haussa des épaules.

– Et toi, tu vas faire quoi plus tard ? T'as déjà une idée ?

– Oui, je pense tenter les grandes écoles... enfin... si c'est possible. Mon père est contre le principe de la prépa donc je vais d'abord faire deux années à l'université en Histoire. Enfin, si ça me plaît... je continuerais là-dedans, mais je m'y vois bien, tu vois.

– Si on étudie la même chose à la fac, tu m'aideras ?

– Euh, oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

Blaise appuya sur son stylo et lut avec parcimonie le contenu de la circulaire. Il inscrivit son nom et son prénom puis recopia les informations que Théodore avait écrit sur la sienne.

– J'viens avec toi. Je m'en sortirai jamais tout seul. J'ai trop de lacunes.

– Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi. Je sais que tu vaux bien plus que ce que les profs disent. Suffit d'y croire.

Blaise soupira.

– Dis ça à ma mère. Pour elle, je ne suis qu'un crétin.

– Monsieur Théodore Nott, prononça la voix froide de Rogue.

Théodore sursauta et bondit de sa chaise, renversant son nouveau sac à dos au passage. Depuis quelques mois, son traitement hormonal avait légèrement agit le faisant grandir de quelques centimètres. Pour les autres, ça ne semblait pas être grand chose, mais lui, dans le miroir, il voyait la différence. Lorsque Théodore arriva à la hauteur de leur enseignant, ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin et lui tendit son relevé :

– Toutes mes félicitations. Un petit peu plus et vous délogiez Hermione Granger de son trône en guimauve de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

– Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir la remplacer, plaisanta Théodore. Merci.

Il rejoignit sa place, ignorant le regard venimeux de Draco. Il était arrivé quatrième, juste après Astoria : sortir à tout va ne lui réussissait pas. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Théodore depuis le vol de la voiture en soirée.

Pour une raison obscure, Théodore sentait bien qu'il le détestait. Pansy l'avait prévenu qu'il était du genre exclusif dans ses relations, qu'il ne supportait pas bien le fait que Blaise et lui se rapprochent.

– Alors, t'as eu combien ? demanda Blaise une fois qu'il fut rassis.

– C'est pas important, répondit-il en rangeant son bulletin directement dans son sac à dos. Ce qui est important, c'est que après le lycée, on étudiera la même chose. Ça sera cool, non ?

Rogue se râcla la gorge et donna des indications sur un exercice à rendre d'ici la fin de la semaine. Théodore le nota distraitement sur son agenda, un des écouteurs de Blaise enfoncé dans son oreille droite.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'écouter de la musique ensemble de temps à autre alors que leurs voisins les fusillaient du regard. Être près de Blaise était devenu une habitude. Même quand on leur avait proposé de changer de place, ils avaient refusé. Astoria s'amusait à les appeler les siamois.

– Tu as finalement convaincu ta mère de faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ? lança Théodore en résolvant son équation chimique. Parce que je dois essayer de trouver un bon bobard pour mon père à l'avance si tu m'invites... Enfin, si tu comptes toujours m'inviter.

Blaise lui jeta un regard amusé.

– Bien sûr que je t'invite. Je t'apprendrais à danser. Par contre, j'ai aucune idée de qui inviter d'autre.

– Bah, Pansy, Astoria, Draco, énuméra Théodore. Tiens, t'as qu'à écrire une liste.

– Pas envie de me casser la tête avec ça. On va dire toute notre classe et quelques péquenauds des autres. Ma mère a grave insisté pour ramener Potter le fils. Je vais lui préciser qu'il n'a pas le droit de ramener ses deux acolytes.

– Hermione est gentille pourtant.

– Hermione ? répéta Blaise. C'est son blase à cette délurée ?

– Hermione c'est toujours mieux que Blaise, fit-il sournoisement remarquer.

Le concerné lui jeta son classeur à la figure ce qui provoqua un énorme « BONG » contre la fenêtre lorsque Théodore l'évita de justesse. Rogue leva lentement la tête de son manuel de chimie et traversa la salle en de grandes enjambées. Il le toisa avec tout le mépris du monde, et de sa main, désigna la sortie.

Théodore voulut exploser de rire lorsque Rogue donna un coup de pied aux fesses de Blaise qui criait le long du couloir des « _Arrêtez ! Mais vous êtes taré ! Laissez-moi !_ ». Pansy, elle, ne se gêna pas pour ricaner. Elle se retourna et tapa la main de Théodore juste avant que Rogue ne rentre, en claquant la porte.

Quelques instants après, ils virent la tête de Blaise se hisser à travers une des lucarnes de la classe. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose quand Rogue l'intercepta et courut presque vers la sortie. On entendit dans le couloir des mouvements et Draco s'approcha de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se précipita jusqu'à sa table, la renversant à moitié au passage, quand Rogue revint.

– Je déteste quand ceux qui ne veulent pas travailler nous dérangent. Monsieur Zabini passera la journée en consigne. Bien, qui veut bien me résoudre l'équation au tableau ?

Rogue ignora sciemment les doigts levés et demanda à Grégory de s'y rendre. Cet idiot n'y comprenait toujours rien. Ils passèrent une demi-heure laborieuse à le lui expliquer jusqu'à la sonnerie. Lors de la pause, Blaise n'était pas là et Théodore se sentit légèrement démuni.

– Alors, Nott, demanda un grand garçon blond du nom de Cormac. Il paraît que Zabini va faire une fête chez lui. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure en passant devant l'infirmerie. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était toi qui t'occupais des invitations.

– M-Moi ? balbutia Théodore alors qu'un groupe de plus en plus nombreux et compact l'entourait.

– Ouais, reprit Cormac. On voudrait savoir si on était invité.

Théodore réfléchit un moment avant de sélectionner les heureux, ignorant avec soin ceux qui avaient fait de même avec lui lors de ses premières semaines dans ce lycée. Il vit clairement certaines mines déçues et se réjouissait de son nouveau pouvoir.

Alors comme ça, Blaise lui faisait confiance au point de lui laisser cette responsabilité ? Le plus dur sera sans doute d'approcher Harry sans avoir à parler à Ron. Depuis cette affreuse histoire, Théodore avait compris qu'il ne l'avait utilisé que pour un peu d'argent. Le père de Ron avait perdu son travail et il venait d'une famille nombreuse.

Avec ce pari, il avait pu amasser une sacrée somme. Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver pathétique et absolument méprisable. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres comme ça, même lui n'en n'était pas capable, et encore moins pour de l'argent. Tout ça c'était l'idée de Draco de toute manière. Théodore se demanda bien pourquoi quelqu'un comme Blaise était ami avec lui.

Draco n'était qu'un putain de fils à papa, qui s'en mettait plein les fouilles sans bouger le petit doigt. Théodore alla rejoindre Astoria qui marchait seule depuis un bout de temps, sans but particulier. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même.

– Ça va, lança Théodore une fois à sa hauteur.

– Ouais, et toi ?

– Plutôt pas mal. Félicitation pour tes résultats.

– Merci, tu t'en sors vraiment bien aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable. Tu n'es pas avec Blaise ?

– Il est puni pour la journée. Ils doivent le tenir enfermé dans le bureau d'un pion. D'ailleurs, tu comptes venir à sa fête ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. Ce n'est plus trop mon délire.

– Déconne pas, arrête ! Ça va être génial, j'en suis sûr.

Astoria haussa des épaules et s'assit sur un banc, les mains dans les poches.

– Il y aura de l'ambiance et de l'alcool à gogo. On pourra siroter le rhum de Mama Zabini en son absence, plaisanta Théo.

– Je ne sais pas si je serai d'humeur à faire la fête.

– Pourquoi ça ?

Astoria baissa la tête, se mordit les lèvres et répondit :

– A la fin de la semaine, j'me fais avorter.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Théodore referma la porte de sa chambre et prit aussitôt ses médicaments. Comme ça, il n'oublierait pas. Il alluma la petite radio que lui avait prêtée Blaise et enleva ses tennis. Dehors, le ciel était chargé de brume.

Dans la cuisine, son père avait laissé une note disant qu'il ne rentrerait qu'aux alentours de minuit. Théodore fit ses devoirs sur la table, en mordant dans son pain au chocolat. Il mit des miettes partout et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Astoria dans la cour ce matin. Elle lui avait dit que c'était un secret qu'il ne fallait le répéter à personne.

Théodore n'aimait pas trop les secrets, mais il savait les garder et ne rien laisser transparaître. Astoria avait apprécié son silence lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ignorait tout de l'identité du père. Ces derniers mois, elle avait couché avec beaucoup de gars dont elle ignorait l'identité.

Astoria était ce genre de fille sage au premier abord mais qui se lâchait sans ceinture de sécurité dès que l'envie lui en prenait. C'était sa grande sœur Daphné qui l'accompagnerait se faire avorter. Le truc, c'est que Blaise ne comprendrait sans doute pas sa curieuse absence pour son anniversaire. Quand Théodore finit ses devoirs, il attrapa le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro de Blaise.

– Allô.

– Ouais ?

– Je peux venir chez toi, ce soir ? demanda Théo.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait sans aucune raison valable, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il avait l'intention de dormir là-bas.

– Pas de souci. Passe quand tu veux.

Il fut soulagé de la réponse de Blaise, même si – au vu de son air lointain – il avait l'air d'être pris dans ses jeux vidéos.

– Bon, bah, à plus tard.

– OK, ciao.

Théodore raccrocha et décida de faire rapidement la vaisselle. Autant rendre la maison irréprochable si son père venait à découvrir son absence. Il déposa sous sa couverture des oreillers et des vêtements afin de reproduire la forme d'un endormi. Ou cas où son père soulevait tout de même la couette, il déposa une note « _Je suis allé dormir chez un copain _».

Il avait encore du mal à mentir complètement à son père. Peut-être parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait... Théodore vida son sac à dos et pris quelques fringues de rechange ainsi que ses médicaments, son inhalateur et sa brosse à dents.

Il referma la porte de l'appartement à clef et emprunta l'ascenseur. Dans le train, il repensa à la façon curieuse dont Ron l'évitait dans les couloirs du lycée. Toutefois, une petite part de lui s'était permis de croire en cette histoire. Il s'était même projeté dans un avenir plus ou moins proche où ils sortiraient ensemble... Théodore avait toujours su qu'il préférait les garçons.

Depuis l'école primaire, en fait. Il ne savait pas très bien comment c'était venu, mais ça faisait partie de ses certitudes. Il était certain que Blaise s'en doutait mais ça n'avait pas l'air de bien le déranger. Ça devait sans doute lui passer par-dessus la tête. En arrivant chez lui, Théodore fut accueilli par sa mère. Elle avait l'air d'excellente humeur.

– Bonsoir, Théodore.

– Bonsoir, Madame. Vous allez bien ?

– Mmh, comme tu peux le voir...

Elle se décala légèrement et il vit un homme qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin en détaillant ses courbes gracieuses. Sans savoir pourquoi, Théodore trouvait qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il lui sourit poliment et s'éloigna jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise. Ce dernier – comme à son habitude – était affalé sur son lit et jouait tranquillement en ligne, son casque sur les oreilles.

– Oh, t'es déjà là ?

– Je t'ai appelé y'a un peu plus d'une heure, fit remarquer Théodore en déposant son sac à dos. Tu gagnes ?

– Ouais. Tu veux jouer ?

– Peut-être après. Je prends d'abord mes médicaments du soir.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et commença à avaler une batterie de cachets. Quand il en fut au troisième, il demanda à mi-voix :

– Au fait, c'est qui le gars dans le salon avec ta mère ?

– Le père de Potter. Il a couché avec ma mère hier soir. Je les ai entendu : c'était répugnant.

– Quelle horreur, maugréa Théodore en rangeant inconsciemment les feuilles sur le bureau. Et... et c'est pour ça que ta mère veut que tu invites Harry à ton anniversaire ?

Blaise acquiesça sans lui accorder le moindre regard, trop obnubilé par l'écran. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Théodore. Il en avait pris l'habitude.

– Tu crois que ses parents vont divorcer ?

– J'en sais rien et j'men fous.

Théodore déposa sa bouteille d'eau après l'avoir rebouché et s'approcha de lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

– T'imagine si Harry devient ton frère par alliance.

Blaise appuya sur pause, apparemment effrayé.

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire, salaud !

Théodore eut un petit rire sournois et saisit le téléphone portable de Blaise.

– Et tu fous quoi comme ça ?

– J'appelle une pizzeria. Et entre temps, je fouille ton répertoire pour voir qui inviter à notre fête.

– Notre fête ?

– Bah oui, on partage tout.

– Et depuis quand ? demanda Blaise qui avait désormais toute son attention.

– Depuis que tu as dit... (Théodore se racla la gorge et imita son timbre de voix) Et n'oublie pas de pencher ta feuille vers la gauche, surtout !

Son ami explosa de rire.

– C'est faux : je ne parle pas comme ça, et je n'ai jamais dit ça.

– Oh, vraiment...

Théodore trouva le numéro de la pizzeria et commanda celles qu'ils préféraient. Tout en pianotant sur le smartphone, Théodore s'allongea complètement sur le lit et sentit quelque chose de dur sous son oreiller. Il passa sa main en-dessous et tomba sur une boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ah, ça... c'est pour toi. J'ai oublié de te le donner ce matin.

– Je croyais que c'était_ ton _anniversaire.

– Ouais, mais je voulais te remercier du bon sens dont tu as su faire preuve quand on a volé la bagnole. Tu as été classe ce soir là.

Théodore commença à déballer le paquet tandis que Blaise ajoutait :

– Pansy m'a un peu aidé.

Il découvrit un magnifique Zippo en acier avec une gravure « Carpe Diem » ainsi qu'un paquet de clopes, et une flasque de Whisky.

– Pour quand ta maladie aura disparu, précisa l'autre. Comme ça, tu profiteras des vraies choses de la vie.

– J'ai pas besoin d'attendre que je sois guéri pour profiter, précisa Théodore en s'allumant une cigarette.

– Tu viens de prendre tes pilules, mec. C'est pas bon.

– Tu m'incites au mal, brailla Théodore alors que Blaise tentait de la lui enlever des mains. Bon, on partage celle-là et les autres, promis, je les garde pour plus tard.

Lorsque Blaise exhala un nuage de fumée, il dit :

– Tu crois vraiment avoir des chances de guérir un jour ?

– Pourquoi je ne devrais pas y croire ?

– Chais pas, j'me dis que y'a des gens qui meurent tous les jours alors... alors pourquoi pas nous.

– Je ne vais pas crever de sitôt, Zabini, OK ? Ça je peux te le garantir.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– J'ai une relation privilégiée avec mon ange-gardien. Et puis, n'oublie pas que je dois t'aider à réussir tes études et baiser un bon coup avant ça.

– Je croyais que tu n'étais plus puceau, fit-il remarquer.

Théodore éclata de rire, s'étouffant un peu avec la fumée.

– Seulement plus puceau de la bouche.

Incrédule, Blaise resta interloqué un bon moment avant de saisir.

– Et toi, tu as couché avec combien de personnes jusqu'ici ?

– Je les note sur une liste, attends.

Il souleva légèrement son matelas et lui tendit une copie double.

– J'en suis au numéro trente-et-un. C'était y'a trois jours, dans les chiottes.

Théodore se garda bien de demander avec qui car la feuille répondait pour lui. Il fut stupéfait de reconnaître plusieurs filles de leur bahut qui passaient beaucoup de temps à jeter des œillades pleines d'espoir vers Blaise. Alors c'était donc ça ? Une part de lui se demandait comment Blaise faisait pour être aussi discret sur ses conquêtes. Après tout, personne ne le voyait jamais approcher la moindre fille hormis Pansy et Astoria...

– Et t'as déjà essayé avec un garçon ?

Blaise aboya de rire.

– Non, c'est pas ma came, tu vois. Je préfère...

– Ouais, j'vois.

On sonna à la porte.

– Ca doit être les pizza, dit Blaise en quittant la chambre. J'reviens.

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise revint bredouille. Ce n'était pas la pizzeria mais une voisine. Il finit par demander :

– T'as pensé à un thème pour la soirée ?

– On peut faire un truc retro americain. Ça peut être sympa.

– Ma mère m'a demandé on serait combien pour le traiteur. J'ai dit cinquante.

Blaise haussa des épaules.

– T'aurais dû prévoir le double si tu comptes inviter Grégory et Vincent.

Son ami faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de soda.

– C'était méchant.

– Fais pas comme si t'y avais pas pensé, prononça Théodore en roulant des yeux.

Blaise prit une longue gorgé.

– Et c'est comment de sucer un mec ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Théodore de frôler l'étouffement. Il s'essuya le coin des lèvres et chercha ses mots :

– Bah... c'est... c'est comme... enfin c'est cool, tu vois. Vraiment cool.

– Genre, tu ressens quoi ?

– C'est compliqué à décrire.

Blaise fut tout à coup songeur.

– J'me demande ça fait quoi d'être sucé par un mec... si c'est différent d'avec une fille.

– Tu veux essayer ? proposa Théodore.

– Q-Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

– Je crois, ouais. T'avais l'air curieux, et t'es un ami. Donc je te rends ce service. Comme ça, tu te poseras plus de question. Si c'est nul, tu passeras à autre chose.

Blaise était pensif.

– Le plus gros risque, continua Théodore, c'est que ça te plaise. Et t'as l'air sûr de ta cuti, non ? Si cette expérience te dérange, tu n'auras qu'à imaginer que je suis une fille canon quand tu y repenseras. Plein de gens font des trucs avec le même sexe juste pour... essayer.

– T'as pas tort, admit Blaise. Mais faudra le dire à personne. Pas envie que Draco l'apprenne.

– Tu es son ami. Il osera pas se moquer de toi.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes toi ? J'veux dire, hormis sucer Blaise Zabini.

Théodore papillonna des paupières, stupéfait de sa prétention.

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton ami.

– Non, je veux la vraie raison.

Théodore soupira, les yeux fixé sur sa braguette.

– J'ai toujours rêvé de te sucer. Voilà, content ?

Blaise commença à rigoler en le regardant défaire son pantalon. Théodore le fit glisser et s'humecta les lèvres avant de descendre son boxer. Blaise était complètement incrédule, se demandant comment – en quelques minutes seulement – ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Quand il sentit la bouche de Théodore sur son sexe la première fois, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Sa langue s'appliquait à en lécher les contours, cajola son gland et entama de langoureux mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa bouche.

– Putain, soupira Blaise.

Le plaisir montait progressivement et, pas une seule seconde, il ne s'imagina être en compagnie d'une de ses greluches du bahut. C'était aussi bon, voir plus, qu'avec une fille. Blaise ne savait pas trop si c'était parce que Théodore savait s'y prendre ou si une autre donnée entrait en jeu.

Il perdit carrément les pédales lorsque deux tiers de son sexe furent carrément engloutis dans la bouche de son ami. Il gémit plus fort, les yeux mi-clos, regardant Théodore faire. Il sourit, stupéfait de le voir plus appliqué à cette tâche qu'à ses devoirs. Blaise se permit un léger rire et Théodore arrêta sa caresse, remplaçant un court moment sa bouche par sa main.

– Qu'est-ce qui est drôle là-dedans ?

– Chais pas... j'trouve ça un peu bizarre.

– T'aime pas ?

– Non, j'adore c'est... c'est vraiment super. Continue... s'il te plaît.

– Si je n'étais pas déjà occupé, je te ferait redire s'il te plaît et je l'enregistrerais.

Blaise sourit et Théodore continua sa fellation avec un peu plus de rythme que tout à l'heure. Blaise savourait chaque seconde, se disant que c'était sans doute la meilleure pipe qu'on lui avait offerte jusqu'à présent. Tout à coup, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et se redressa.

C'était le bruit des talons aiguilles de sa mère. Il repoussa Théodore, remonta son jean avec précipitation et déposa un coussin et le saladier de pop-corn sur ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte en tenant deux cartons de pizza avec dégoût, elle les jeta presque sur le bureau.

– Aérer la pièce, ça sent l'animal ici, ordonna-t-elle. Et Théodore, je peux savoir ce que tu fais par terre ?

– J-Je... J'ai fait tomber ma carte de transport sous le lit, je la cherchais.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux et croisa le regard de son fils qui baissa de suite la tête. Elle quitta lentement la pièce et remarqua que la carte de Théodore était tout près des pizzas, sur le bureau.

ㄨ

ㄨ

**Mot d'auteur : Je sors de partiels. Je suis rétamée comme une vieille meuh-meuh, mais ma Ju' d'amour a corrigé ce chapitre juste pour vous ! Eh oui ! Je n'avais plus qu'à poser les pieds sous la table et à poster. Donc MERCI JUSTINE. Prochain chapitre, normalement sur l'anniversaire de Ziblé, mon cher. N'oubliez pas la review si l'envie vous prend. (Non, ne m'ignorez pas comme un sans-abris au bord de l'autoroute). **


	8. American

**Posté le :** 11 Février 2013.

* * *

_**National Anthem**_** – Lana Del Rey**

_**Who Did That To You (Django Unchained) **_**– John Legend **

_**American Woman**_** – Lenny Kravitz**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : American **

_« You make me crazy, you make me wild, _

_Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child,_

_Your skin so golded brown_

_Be young, be dope, be proud,_

_Like an American. »_

Lana del Rey

**ϟ**

. . . . . . _**Cinq ans plus tôt.**_

Théodore éteignit la lumière en revenant de la salle de bain. Blaise était enroulé dans sa couverture, faisant défiler l'écran de son smartphone d'un air ennuyé. En refermant la porte, Théodore fut assailli par l'odeur de pizza et de renfermé et décida alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Son ami frissonna légèrement, mais n'émit aucune objection à sentir le froid s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Théodore s'assit au rebord du lit, pas très certain d'où pouvait bien se trouver sa place. Après leur « rapprochement » de tout à l'heure, Blaise était resté curieusement silencieux et avait évité avec soin tout contact oculaire.

Ça devait sans doute lui faire tout bizarre d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il était devenu une sorte de sex-friend ponctuel. Passablement tendu, Théodore attendit en silence et écouta Madame Zabini chantonner un air de Bizet en allant du salon à sa chambre.

– Si tu veux que je m'en aille, il y a encore des trains à cette heure-ci, finit par dire Théo. Je comprendrai si ça te met mal à l'aise ma présence ici... après ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Non... non, c'est pas ça, souffla Blaise sans se retourner. C'est juste que je réfléchissais à un truc.

– Quoi comme truc ?

– Eh bien, j'me demandais si c'était normal d'avoir apprécié. Ou si je deviens juste... losing-control ou un truc du genre. Fin, j'veux dire que si quelques mois plus tôt on m'avait dit que Théodore Nott, le petit nouveau, serait dans ma piaule à me sucer à la queue, j'crois que j'en aurai fait une syncope.

– Ouais, j'sais... Toi et moi c'est absolument ridicule, même le temps d'une pipe. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu te poses juste des questions. Tout le monde se poserait des questions, admit Théo. Même moi je ne suis plus très sûr d'où je me situe par rapport à ça.

– Alors... Alors on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

– J'en sais rien. C'est toi qui vois.

Blaise remua sous la couverture et dit :

– En tout cas, ça serait con que tu partes maintenant. J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul ce soir... ni même les autres soirs. Pour être honnête, tu dois être le premier vrai pote que j'ai depuis... depuis des années. Et j'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air sous prétexte que je suis un peu chamboulé. J'imagine que ça finira par passé, comme cette putain d'année finira par passer.

Théodore sourit : Blaise avait l'air sincère.

– Dans ce cas, je veux bien être ta manette 2.

– Cool.

Blaise avait un énorme sourire et alluma sa console qui fit un bruit d'enfer alors qu'il était une heure du matin. Théodore grimaça et se hâta de baisser le volume des enceintes. Blaise lui confia un casque et lui indiqua à voix basse les principales indications et directives avant de débuter le jeu.

Ils prirent plus d'une demi-heure à créer son personnage et poussèrent le perfectionnisme jusqu'à lui rédiger une biographie. Les Blaise et Théodore virtuels avancèrent côte à côte dans le monde pixellisé jusque tard dans la nuit...

ㄨ

ㄨ

Le lendemain matin, Blaise semblait d'excellente humeur, quoique fatigué. Il s'était endormi assis contre sa tête de lit, la manette dans les mains. Théodore somnolait et appuyait au hasard sur des boutons, les yeux grands ouverts.

Tout doucement, Blaise la lui enleva des mains et sauvegarda la partie après avoir éteint la console qui ronflait lourdement depuis un bon moment. Blaise s'étira en faisant craquer quelques disques de son dos. Il jeta un regard en biais à Théodore qui semblait totalement out of the blue.

– Hey, tu nages dans la gelée ou quoi ? lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

– Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude des nuits blanches...

– Bah prépare-toi à aller en cours, mon gros.

– Oh, non pas ça ! gémit l'autre. On peut pas sécher ?

– Blaise Zabini ne sèche pas. Il rattrape sa nuit en classe.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement après avoir constaté qu'ils leur restaient quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver au lycée. En revenant avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Blaise remarqua que Théo n'avait pas bougé d'un demi-centimètre.

Il l'empoigna afin de le faire sortir du lit de force et le boucla dans la salle de bain. Théodore était resté absolument amorphe, se laissant vulgairement traîner. Lorsque Blaise fut complètement habillé, Théodore arriva dans la chambre les cheveux trempés et grelottant de froid.

– Tu sais, on a de l'eau chaude, hein.

– J'avais la flemme de tourner le bouton, maugréa-t-il en tentant d'enfiler ses chaussettes.

– On mangera sur la route si ça te dérange pas.

Théodore ne répondit rien et enfila la grosse veste en cuir que Blaise lui avait prêté il y a quelques semaines déjà. Blaise prit un autre blouson et renferma la porte de sa chambre en laissant le bordel derrière eux.

Quelqu'un viendrait discrètement tout nettoyer dans la journée. Il fit un détour vers son immense cuisine et rafla des paquets de gâteaux et de barres chocolatées tandis que sa mère papotait tranquillement au téléphone en sirotant une tasse de thé.

– Attends une seconde, prononça-t-elle. Blaise... Ton ami a dormi ici ?

– Ouais, et le tien aussi apparemment. À plus.

– Charmant garçon que tu es, grinça-t-elle. Bonne journée mon amour.

– C'est ça...

Blaise tira presque Théodore par le bras et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur et Blaise en profita pour faire rapidement ses lacets. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé, laissant le trottoir légèrement humide.

Ils prirent le métro et Théodore suivait machinalement Blaise sans poser la moindre question, la tête dans le brouillard. Dans le wagon, ils grignotèrent au gré des bringuebalements, puis, une fois au-dehors, s'arrêtèrent à un fast-food pour commander deux chocolats au lait.

– Parfois, tu ne te dis pas que tu perds ton temps en allant en cours ? finit par demander Théodore, le regard légèrement voilé. Qu'il y a des milliards de trucs plus intéressants à faire que de rester coincés là, comme des cons, à écouter des adultes désabusés nous raconter des tartines de trucs inutiles. Non, mais, sérieusement mec : à quoi ça va me servir dans ma chienne de vie la trigonométrie ?

Blaise haussa des épaules et but une gorgée de boisson chaude.

– Moi, après le BAC, j'aimerai bien me tirer à l'étranger, mais ma mère veut pas. Elle veut me garder dans ses jupons. Elle dit que si je pars, elle arrêtera de prendre soin d'elle et se laissera totalement aller... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le fera vraiment. Elle aime trop se pomponner. Pourtant, je vais quand même rester : je veux pas qu'elle soit triste.

– Mon père aussi n'a plus que moi, répondit l'autre en commençant à traverser la rue pour rejoindre leur bahut. Quand ma mère est morte, il a changé du tout au tout. Il était pas du genre super bavard avant... c'est juste que...

– Hé ! Zabini !

Blaise fit volte-face et vit Potter courir dans sa direction. Il avait les cheveux bien plus en pétards que Théodore qui n'avait pourtant pas pris le soin de les coiffer avant de venir ici.

– Je voulais te parler de... de ta soirée ce vendredi. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai venir : j'ai promis à Ron de l'aider à remplir ses formulaires d'entrées pour les grandes écoles. Il en a tout un tas et il faut les rendre d'ici deux semaines alors...

– T'as pas envie de venir, résuma Blaise. Je comprends. Je respecte. Et moi non plus je ne tenais pas trop à te voir. C'est ma mère qui a insisté pour t'inviter.

– Pourquoi ta mère voudrait que je sois là-bas ?

– Peut-être parce que nos parents baisent ensemble.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche.

– Putain, Zabini, c'est pas drôle de dire ce genre de saloperie ! Mon père ferait jamais ça à ma mère. Il l'aime trop.

– Tu parles : l'homme a des besoins que la raison ignore... Allez, sois pas mauvais joueur. Il tirait juste son coup.

Le poing de Harry s'abattit sur sa machoir et le gobelet de Blaise lui tacha le tee-shirt. Hors de lui, Théodore lui jeta le sien encore brûlant à la figure. Harry étouffa un cri de rage et se rua sur Blaise pour le couvrir de coups de poing.

Mais ce dernier était bien plus fort et fit tomber à la renverse son rival et lui infligea quelques coups de pied une fois à terre. Au bout de la rue, son meilleur ami observa la scène et vint porter main forte à Harry. Quand Théodore aperçut Ron, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et lui infligea un coup aux parties et Blaise se chargea du reste. Autour d'eux, quelques lycées s'étaient attroupés devant les portes de l'établissement et encourageaient l'un ou l'autre duo.

Théodore était véritablement enragé et semblait résolu à exterminer Ron par tous les moyens possible. Draco était arrivé nonchalamment et filmait la scène avec son téléphone portable sans pouvoir se débarrasser de son petit sourire en coin. Ron hésitait à se défendre. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il méritait ces coups en rafale.

– Non mais ça ne va pas ! rugit la voix de la directrice adjointe en tirant Blaise par le col. Arrêtez ça immédiatement. Monsieur Potter, relevez-vous !

– Je ne peux pas : cet enfoiré m'a cassé la jambe.

– Il vous a QUOI ? s'époumona la directrice adjointe, les yeux écarquillés. Vous autres, allez en cours ! Je ne veux plus vous voir. Et Mademoiselle Parkinson vous irez demander aux directeurs et Monsieur Rogue me rejoindre. Pas si vite Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous avez le temps de regarder la scène sans rien faire, vous allez m'aider à transporter Monsieur Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Draco ne songea pas à râler ou même à soupirer de crainte de ramasser une heure de colle. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le soutint dans la cour alors qu'il marchait à cloche-pied.

Sur leur route, les élèves chuchotaient sur leur passage ou clamaient des encouragements. Ron suivait le groupe, tête basse, tandis que devant lui Théodore et Blaise se murmuraient des choses qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

– Merci d'être intervenu, chuchota Blaise. C'était cool de ta part.

– Je l'ai fait aussi pour moi. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de lui casser la tête à ce gros con.

– On risque gros cette fois-ci, pour s'être encore battus. Je m'en voudrais si c'était reporté dans ton dossier.

– Pas de problème. Je dirai à l'entretien que j'ai un comportement un peu fougueux, qu'on débattait sur Kant et que ça a mal tourné.

Blaise esquissa douloureusement un sourire, la joue gonflée. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les cinq dans l'infirmerie, ils furent allongés sur différents lits et leurs enseignants référents ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Rogue les observa un long moment avant de croiser les bras.

– Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là, susurra-t-il. Vous n'avez donc pas tarder pour réitérer vos exploits... Monsieur Zabini, je peux savoir ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état ?

– Demandez-le à l'autre connard de Potter.

– Pas de langage vulgaire dans l'enceinte de notre école ! s'exclama MacGonnagal. À croire qu'on ne vous a rien appris.

Blaise grogna quelque chose à propos de la brûler vive tandis qu'il appliquait un sac de glaçons sur sa joue.

– On va devoir emmener Monsieur Potter à l'hôpital, diagnostiqua l'infirmière. Je les appelle tout de suite.

Rogue soupira.

– Cette fois que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un a osé ne pas vouloir brancher votre nouveau bijou électronique ? Vous vous êtes battus pour savoir qui serait le capitaine lors du prochain match ou il s'agissait d'un simple conflit d'intérêts autour d'un cheeseburger ?

– Il a insulté mes parents, maugréa Harry en se redressant difficilement.

Les yeux de Rogue envoyèrent des éclairs.

– Qu'a-t-il dit précisément ?

Le silence vint dans la pièce et Théodore mesura la gêne de Harry. Ça ne devait pas être simple à digérer de savoir que son père trompait sa mère de la bouche d'un autre camarade de classe.

– Et vous Monsieur Weasley, que faisiez-vous là ? interrogea Rogue en se tournant vers lui.

– Bah, je venais tranquillement et j'ai vu Blaise taper sur mon meilleur ami. Alors j'ai voulu intervenir, pour l'aider... et... Nott m'est tombé dessus. Littéralement.

Théodore voulait lui envoyer la cruche d'eau à la figure pour avoir fait la distinction entre prénom et nom dans sa petite déclaration. Alors maintenant c'était « Nott » ? Quel doux enfoiré.

– Je ne savais pas que le contact de mon fessier te dérangeait, _Weasley_, rétorqua Théo. Tu n'avais pas l'air de trop te plaindre y'a quelques semaines de le toucher en toute impunité.

Draco gloussa de rire alors que Ron prenait une magistrale couleur pivoine devant le regard désappointé des enseignants.

– Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous vous battiez aussi ?

– Oh, non, moi je regardais.

– Je vous signale que vous êtes préfet, souligna la directrice adjointe. Vous vous deviez de les séparer au lieu de ricaner en les pointant du doigt.

– Je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation, madame, avoua Draco.

– Retournez dans votre classe, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Et dites aux terminales S spé math que je serai en retard de quelques minutes.

Draco ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et fila.

– Que va-t-on donc faire de vous ? Je veux dire, dans mon esprit je vous aurai volontiers suspendu au plafond par les pieds d'un simple coup de baguette magique, souffla Rogue, mais étant donné que nous sommes dans le monde réel et que je risque par ce moyen d'éradiquer le seul neurone encore valide chez Monsieur Zabini et de rendre perpétuellement rouge Monsieur Weasley... je me contenterai d'un conseil de classe en bonne et due forme. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi une lumière prometteuse telle Théodore Nott côtoie ce genre de racaille... Êtes-vous conscient que ce garçon est un aimant à ennui ?

– J'en suis parfaitement conscient, professeur. Mais ma vie est tellement vide que je me sens obligé de me nourrir de ses restes comme un pitoyable cafard. Et je crois avoir pris goût à manger les restes.

Rogue le regarda dédaigneusement.

– Soit, vous subirez donc les conséquences de vos actes.

– Amen, grommela Blaise.

– Reposez-vous, déclara la sous-directrice, vous en aurez besoin quand vos parents seront mis au courant.

Ils partirent tous les deux et Théodore s'allongea sur sa couchette.

ㄨ

ㄨ

La réunion avec les parents avait duré un très long moment et les cris furent nombreux. Blaise entendit même des sanglots. Il se sentait tout à coup coupable d'avoir provoqué toute cette affaire.

Théodore, Ron, Harry la jambe emplâtrée et lui se tenaient dans la salle d'attente juste à côté. Les parents de Ron Weasley ne parlaient pas souvent, mais de temps à autre sa mère explosait en des tirades enflammées sur cet « établissement qui partait à la dérive depuis les absences répétées d'Albus Dumbledore ».

– Tu devrais pas bader comme ça, finit par prononcer Théodore, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

– Oh, et c'est de la faute à qui d'autre ?

Ron lança un regard en biais à Théodore et commença par dire :

– Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... Enfin, je veux dire... c'était débile et... je méritais tout ça. Je suis sincèrement...

– Oh, t'en fais pas, je suis passé à autre chose, banalisa Théodore en prenant la main de Blaise.

Celui-ci écarquilla des yeux et grogna :

– A quoi tu joues ?

– A m'inventer une vie sexuelle épanouie, chuchota l'autre.

Blaise souffla et serra sa main en soutenant le regard ahuri de Ron. Il devait bien ça à Théodore, après tout.

– Ouais, d'ailleurs, entre nous c'est la folie, affirma-t-il. Tu peux pas test, Weasley. C'est badabi-badaboum toutes les nuits... Tu rates un sacré p'tit lot.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et lui souffla à l'oreille.

– Tu te sens vraiment obligé d'en faire autant ?

– Bah, quitte à s'inventer une liaison, autant qu'elle paraisse cool et que les autres en soient jaloux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Potter, les yeux rouges.

– Viens, Harry, on s'en va.

Potter ramassa ses béquilles et obéit, son père sur les talons.

– Lily ! Ne t'en va pas. C'est un odieux malentendu. Jamais je n'aurai couché avec une autre femme.

– Traitez-moi de menteur pendant que vous y êtes, aboya Blaise. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu.

– Toi, petit con, ferme ta grande gueule, OK ?

– Tu menaces encore une seule fois mon fils, James, et t'es un homme mort, menaça la mère de Blaise en débouchant de la salle. Et je suis plus que sérieuse.

– Je pensais que vous vouliez le garder vivant pour assouvir vos petites pulsions de nymphomane.

– Vous OSEZ ? Je vous ai invité chez moi, je vous signale.

– Oui, et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, s'écria Lily Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite traînée briseuse de couple parce que vous êtes bien incapable d'en avoir un pour vous.

Le coup partit tout seul.

La gifle que donna Daéline Zabini à Lily Potter résonna dans la salle d'attente et les Weasley tentaient de se rendre tout petit, comme voulant s'enterrer très loin d'ici pour qu'on les oublie. La mère de Harry porta lentement sa main à sa joue et s'éloigna en de grandes enjambées, son mari et son fils derrière elle.

Théodore était quasiment pressé contre Blaise. Au fond, il était bien content que son père soit trop pris par son travail pour pouvoir venir. S'il avait assisté à ça, il aurait remué ciel et terre pour qu'il coupe les ponts avec les Zabini. Pourtant, Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la mère de Blaise admirable.

– Tous les deux, venez. On rentre, lança-t-elle sans accorder le moindre regard à l'équipe pédagogique tout entière.

Blaise et Théodore attrapèrent leur sac à dos et sortirent du lycée avec elle. Dans la voiture, tout était silencieux. À un feu rouge, Daéline Zabini se prit la tête entre les bras et murmura :

– Les garçons... vous pensez que je suis une traînée ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, indécis. Du peu de ce que savait Théo, madame Zabini n'avaient pas l'air de grandement se préoccuper du regard des autres.

– Moi je t'aime bien, traînée ou pas, répondit Blaise. Mais je pense qu'elle a dit ça sur le coup de la colère... Tu aimes juste plaire à la gent masculine. C'est tout à fait normal. Moi aussi j'aime me mettre en avant.

– Je trouve que vous êtes canon, renchérit Théo, et ça serait un crime de ne pas le montrer ou en jouer.

– Toi, tu viens de gagner un point dans mon estime.

– Je vais donc tâcher de le conserver précieusement.

En arrivant dans l'appartement, Blaise et Théodore rejoignirent « leur » chambre et décidèrent de sagement faire leur devoir. Le conseil de classe avait décidé qu'ils seraient exclus du lycée pour une semaine étant donné que c'était la seconde fois qu'ils se battaient. Pour Harry et Ron, ils avaient eu un avertissement et des corvées à faire.

– Heureusement qu'on est exclu ensemble. On ne s'ennuiera pas chacun de notre côté et on pourra mieux préparer la fête de vendredi.

Blaise hocha de la tête tout en griffonnant une énième caricature de Rogue dans la marge. Théodore passa près d'une heure à lui expliquer de quelle manière équilibrer les atomes d'une équation chimique puis ils papotèrent tous les deux l'air de rien.

Ni lui, ni Blaise n'avaient l'air de vouloir remettre l'histoire de la fellation sur le tapis. Dans la soirée, le père de Théodore vint chercher son fils en attendant en bas de l'immeuble. Si Blaise n'avait pas eu autant de fierté, il aurait sans doute demandé à son ami de rester. À vrai dire, il lui manquait déjà.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Ce vendredi soir, l'appartement des Zabini était bondé. Pansy – déguisée en Audrey Hepburn – se baladait de groupe en groupe avec un grand gobelet de bière comme si elle était la maîtresse de maison. Elle s'était elle-même chargée de la playlist qui crachait les notes endiablées de quelques classiques du rock'n'roll.

Afin d'enterrer la hache de guerre, Harry était venu seul et tentait de partager avec Cormac ses impressions sur les derniers matchs de foot malgré la sono. Draco lui lançait de temps à autre des oeillades appuyées tout en se croyant parfaitement discret. La plupart des invités avaient joué le jeu de la carte American Retro.

Blaise était affublé du costume des Black Panthers tandis que Théodore avait déniché un blazer vert et blanc des Celtics un peu trop large au niveau des épaules. Théodore ne laissait jamais son ami seul plus de cinq minutes, quitte à passer pour un redoutable pot de colle. Il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche et n'acquiesçait que lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Au milieu de la pièce, une préfète des S spé Math – aka les Serdaigle – se déhanchait contre un type de manière obscène. Théodore n'aurait jamais cru que cette fille était capable de se comporter de cette façon. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des gens du lycée en dehors des murs.

– Tu viens danser, Théodore ? demanda une fille de sa classe rouge pivoine.

– Euh, je... je ne sais pas trop si.

– Allez, vas-y, ajouta Blaise en le poussant légèrement.

Cette danse fut la plus humiliante de toute sa vie. La fille avait une demi-tête de plus que lui. Théodore soupira et compta mentalement les secondes pour que la mélodie s'achève enfin. La fille – Théodore éprouvait un mal fou pour retenir son nom en cette moitié d'année – rougissait encore lorsqu'il la planta au milieu de la piste improvisée.

Quand il rejoignit Blaise, il aboyait de rire à une plaisanterie de Draco. Tout à coup, Théodore se sentit bizarrement en colère, comme s'il riait de lui, comme au début...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Draco me racontait un truc à propos de Londubat, comme quoi il était tout sauf long du bas... un jeu de mots nul qui m'a amusé. Il en faut vraiment peu pour ça, d'ailleurs.

– Oh, et comment tu sais ça, Malfoy ? La petite fouine que tu es s'est cachée dans son caleçon sale ?

Blaise recracha une bonne partie de sa bière tandis que Draco tentait de rester impassible.

– On raconte que vous faites un couple sensas, dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

– C'était juste pour clouer le bec de cet affreux Weasmoche, expliqua Blaise en allant ouvrir la porte aux nouveaux venus.

– Tu as entendu ça, Nott ? Juste pour clouer le bec de l'affreux. Rien de plus. J'espère que tu ne te fais pas trop d'illusion. Je connais Blaise depuis des années. Tu n'es pas du bon bord. Et même si tu étais une gonzesse, les trucs frêles et minuscule, c'est pas son genre.

Théodore lui offrit un sourire crispé.

– T'en fais pas Malfoy, mon petit tour de magie est en marche. D'ailleurs, tu savais que Blaise avait une très grosse baguette magique ? J'ai pu la voir de près dernièrement, et je m'en lasse pas. Et je crois qu'il ne serait pas contre une autre pipe.

Les yeux de Draco menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites lorsque Théodore empoigna le bras de Blaise et le força à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il ferma à clef.

– Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Rien, grogna Théodore en s'acharnant sur sa braguette.

Il fit descendre son jean le long de ses cuisses et fit de même avec son boxer.

– Wow, du calme... Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour ça ?

– D'accord, admit Théodore. Tu n'as qu'à retourner là-bas et louper une fabuleuse occasion de te faire plaisir en me baisant. Ça serait con, avoue. Mais tu décides...

– Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre... Tu veux que je... te « baise ».

Théodore défit lentement son pantalon et se jeta sur ses lèvres, son sexe contre le sien.

– Allez Blaise, détends-toi. Dis-toi que ça sera cool de le faire ici, comme ça, avec les autres justes à côté.

Il le caressa langoureusement tout en approfondissant le baiser. Blaise gémissait de plus en plus fort, quoiqu'assez maladroit dans ses gestes. Théodore n'était pas en reste. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il foutait là, à moitié nu, contre le gars sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois.

C'était peut-être son unique chance d'entrer dans le monde des adultes. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur de se faire défoncer contre une porte et de n'avoir aucune valeur sentimentale aux yeux de son partenaire. Il n'était pas naïf au point d'attendre quelque chose.

Théodore s'agenouilla sur le carrelage froid et entama une fellation. Il tenta même d'être un peu plus rapide que la dernière fois. Avoir le sexe de Blaise dans la bouche le grisait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il le sentit jouir, Théodore avala silencieusement sa semence et était prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses.

En levant la tête, il vit que Blaise avec un regard bizarre... de ce regard qui dit « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ». Toutefois, Théodore remarqua que ses doigts allèrent du sommet de son crâne à sa joue alors qu'il se relevait. Théodore se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais Blaise recula, se cognant la tête contre la porte. Ne se dégonflant pas, Théodore avança encore un peu et captura ses lèvres.

– Laisse-toi faire.

– T'as cru quoi ? rétorqua Blaise, l'esprit confus. Que je suis ta pute ?

– Un truc dans ce goût là. Fallait bien que tu deviennes la pute de quelqu'un...

Blaise sourit contre sa bouche et commença à son tour à le flatter. C'était assez étrange de tenir le sexe d'un autre garçon dans sa main, mais il le caressa comme si c'était le sien. Théodore se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort et tentait d'aller à la rencontre de sa paume.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ne sachant pas trop comment cela était arrivé, Théodore écarquilla les yeux en sentant que Blaise commençait à le pénétrer. Il retint difficilement une plainte qui fut happée par la sono qui battait son plein dans le salon.

Apparemment, cela ne représentait vraiment aucune difficulté pour Blaise de le porter et de lui infliger des coups de rein. Théodore ressentait du plaisir, c'est certain. Mais ce n'était pourtant rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentirait cinq ans plus tard...

ㄨ

ㄨ

**Mot de l'auteur : Bon, les membres du Baba O'Riley (groupe Facebook que vous pouvez rejoindre) m'ont rappelé que j'avais tardé à poster la suite, mais bon, me voici, me voilà ! Entre temps j'ai fait plein de trucs (dont des choses pas cool, genre réviser) et des trucs super comme écrire : vous trouverez sur mon profil mes nouvelles histoires sur d'autres fandoms que celui de HP (style « Hunger Games » ou « Matrioshki »). Sinon... mmh, je sais, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre et il répond à quelques sous-intrigues des précédents. Lorsqu'on se reverra ça sera certainement courant Mars pour le mot de la fin. Je ne sais pas encore comment la tourner, mais une chose est sûre, ça se passera à l'époque université. Je pleure d'avance de devoir les laisser là, vu comment je les aime. Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent à propos de Gaslight, j'en profite pour faire un petit speech ici : je suis en train de rédiger le prochain chapitre (j'dois en être à six pages écrites) et ça prend du temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire puisqu'on approche de la fin. Je sais, un mois c'est long... et ça prouve l'attachement que vous avez envers cette histoire. Je vous remercie un milliard de fois pour toutes vos belles reviews. Je vous embrasse, D.**

**BE YOUNG, BE DOPE, BE PROUD. (oui, je sais, vous subissez mon addiction à Lana del Rey et vous allez devoir encore serrer les dents)**


	9. Black Beauty

**Posté le : **7 Mars 2013. _This is the end... my friend. Post-scriptum (et pas le moins important), demain journée de la femme. Lilith soit louée. _

**_Life is Real_ – Ayo **

**_Hard Knock Life_ – Jay-Z**

**_Pussy Wagon_ – Lana Del Rey ft Nicki Minaj (mash-up by fan)**

**_Madness_ – Muse**

**_Whole Lotta Love_ – Led Zeppelin **

**_Blue Velvet_ – Lana Del Rey**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : BLACK BEAUTY **

« _And in that moment, I swear, we were infinite_ » The Perks.

**. . . . . _De nos jours_ (partie III)**

– Alors, demanda Théo sans lever le nez de son manuel, comment ça s'est passé au bar avec Draco ?

Blaise soupira et ôta sa veste. La cheminée à l'éthanol propageait des flammèches bleues alors que des notes d'un live de Nina Simone s'élevaient depuis le tourne-disque. Théodore déposa un post-it sur sa page et griffonna rapidement quelque chose dessus avant de consulter l'index.

Régulièrement, Blaise le trouvait à cet endroit lorsqu'il rentrait du sport ou des cours. Alors, les rares fois où Théodore n'était pas assis sur ce sofa, un petit vide l'assaillait. Ça faisait tout drôle de ne pas le voir là. Comme la fois où Théodore était parti en vacances pendant deux semaines avec son père. Blaise s'était contenté de dormir et jouer à la console afin de tuer le temps.

– Je t'ai posé une question.

– Oui, je sais. Bah, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, j'imagine.

– Comment ça, t'imagine ? répéta Théodore en ayant cette fois toute son attention.

– Disons que Draco se fait du souci pour la soirée de Granger...

– Hermione. Elle s'appelle Hermione, souffla l'autre.

– … Il a peur de revoir Harry, en fait. Je pense qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il peut ressentir à son égard. Ça doit le perturber. Tu te souviens quand ils se sont embrassés « par accident » à mes dix-huit ans ?

– Oh que oui ! Potter avait la jambe dans le plâtre parce qu'on s'était battu devant le lycée et il... enfin, n'importe quoi leur excuse de « par accident ». Ils font trop de la peine à se voiler la face. Si j'étais à la place d'un d'entre eux, j'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour faire comprendre mes intentions.

– Ouais, t'es plutôt du genre à baisser ton froc devant tout le monde et à dire « Baise-moi ».

– T'as un sale souci avec les trips en public. Serait-ce ton fantasme caché ?

– Ah, j'en sais rien, admit Blaise avec un large sourire.

Théodore adorait quand il avait cet air-là. Exactement celui-ci. Il ressemblait à un grand gamin qui venait d'être pris sur le fait et tentait par tous les moyens de trouver un vague alibi. Théodore caressa sa nuque et son regard s'arrêta un moment sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre :

– Le médecin a dit que je ne devrais pas rester à Paris pour la fin de l'hiver.

– Q-Quoi ?

– Simple précaution. Il dit que ça m'affaiblirait pour rien et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte faire un tour au soleil.

– Attends, t'es allé voir le toubib sans même m'en parler.

– Blaise, tu étais en pleine partie de World of Warcraft. Je ne pouvais pas t'interrompre. Je tiens trop à la vie, moi !

Théodore souriait, mais Blaise n'en avait pas le cœur : le toubib, bordel... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Théodore n'était pas totalement guéri et ne guérirait probablement jamais ? Il lui en parle si rarement que Blaise serait bien incapable d'expliquer à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait précisément. Alors, en général, il disait qu'il avait « un souci avec ses défenses immunitaires à la con ».

– Et... Et je peux faire quelque chose ?

– Etant donné que je suis une sorte de golddigger, j'aimerai juste que tu me paies un billet d'avion pour je-ne-sais-où d'ici deux ou trois semaines. Faut vraiment que je m'en aille. Mais promis, après je reviendrai en pleine forme.

– Et ça sera ça tous les hivers ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

– J'imagine. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte.

– Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner là-bas ? Je veux dire... à la fac je tiendrai pas trois jours sans toi. Enfin, à moins que tu préfères un break et... te ressourcer. Sans moi j'veux dire. J'sais que je peux être relou quand j'm'y mets.

– Non, ça va, t'es loin d'être relou, tu sais, dit Théodore en allongeant sur lui. Je n'ai juste pas envie que ça finisse trop tôt pour nous. Je tiens vraiment à toi et... et honnêtement ça m'énerve de me dire que ce _truc_ en moi m'empêche de réaliser pas mal de choses dans ma vie.

– Moi aussi ça me pète les couilles pour tout te dire. Mais tu sais, même quand je joue avec toi à la Play ou à la Xbox, bah, je profite à cent pour cent. Que tu sois malade ou pas, ça change en rien ma philosophie de vie. Et puis, en général... genre... quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent, quoi, bah... j'oublie que t'as une maladie. C'est seulement quand tu tousses le soir ou que t'as pas la force de me suivre au sport, tu vois.

– Le truc du sport c'est juste parce que je suis flemmard, contredit Théo en rigolant.

– J'aurai moins de pitié la prochaine fois, dans ce cas.

Ils se turent un moment, entendant quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers.

– Tu m'accompagnerais alors durant ma cure ? au risque d'être une énième fois défaillant pour les cours ?

– Tu sais, ma plus grande motivation dans la vie c'est pas d'être un esprit brillant. J't'ai toi pour ça. Moi je veux... profiter, m'amuser et que tout reste gravé là-dedans.

Des bruits de talons retentirent sur le parquet et Daéline Zabini arriva, des Louboutins aux pieds et une sublime robe noire courte. Elle observa son visage à travers le gigantesque miroir près du piano puis jeta un regard vers les deux jeunes hommes enlacés.

– Roméo et Roméo, que mange-t-on ce soir ?

– J'en sais foutrement rien, marmonna son fils. Tu as rendez-vous avec ton amoureux chirurgien ?

– Exact, répondit-elle en fermant brusquement son poudrier. Il m'invite à faire un tour en bateau-mouche. Il a réservé une table. Bon, ça m'enchante pas d'être entourée de vieux croûtons toute la nuit, mais si ça suffit pour finir la mienne à ses côtés...

– Oh, ça va ! râla Blaise en se massant les tempes. Je n'ai pas survécu à la vie sexuelle de Pansy pour que tu m'infliges la tienne.

– Mmh, c'est ça mon chéri. Bon, tu commandes un truc, peu importe.

– Je croyais que vous alliez dîner dehors ? fit remarquer Théo.

Daéline Zabini papillonna des paupières :

– Mon adorable gendre, je sais que tu veux à tout pris te débarrasser de la marâtre que je suis... mais, au risque de te décevoir, cet appartement est encore le mien...

– Noté, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

– … et j'ai pas envie de mourir de faim sur cette foutue péniche ou de manger devant lui comme une guenon alors j'anticipe. Au fait, Blaise, tu n'as pas vu où la femme de ménage a rangé ma lingerie sombre ? Je ne retrouve plus rien ! Pas envie de me balader les fesses à l'air dans tout Paris. J'ai passé l'âge...

Avec la même discrétion avec laquelle elle était venue, Daéline finit par s'éloigner.

– On disait ? reprit Blaise.

– Que tu allais me payer de super vacances aux Bahamas.

Blaise déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque sa mère revint sur ses pas :

– Au fait, Tensaye viendra demain matin.

Blaise s'était crispé de manière si ostentatoire que Théodore demanda :

– Qui est Tensaye ?

– Tensaye, mon... Le père de Blaise. Je me suis toujours demandé comment un homme pouvait porter un tel prénom à notre époque et puis j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans son pantalon et je n'ai plus pensé à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dieu merci, Blaise tient de son père.  
- Maman !  
- Tut, tut, tut mon chéri. Même si me remémorer de tels souvenirs me promet de longues heures de psychanalyse, laisse-moi te rappeler que j'ai changé tes couches et que je sais de quoi il en est. Et ce n'est certainement pas ton petit Théodore qui va me contredire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, Madame... (1)

Blaise lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule et il éclata de rire. Quand sa mère s'éloigna pour de bon, Théodore reprit :

– Ca va faire combien de temps que t'as pas revu ton père ?

– Deux ans, un truc du genre.

– Oh, ça va... je pensais que c'était plus que ça. Et il ressemble à quoi ?

– Il paraît que je lui ressemble. Ça risque d'être comique à la maison... surtout depuis que ma mère s'est entichée d'un chirurgien. Il va jouer au coq de basse-cour. Tu vas voir.

Le portable de Théo vibra dans sa poche, mais il ne répondit pas.

– Tu sais, je crois que Draco ne m'aime toujours pas. À croire que je suis la source de tous ses problèmes, ou presque... Les trois quarts du temps, en cours, il me regarde trop mal. J'ai l'impression que s'il le pouvait, il m'arracherait la tête à mains nues.

– T'exagère, banalisa-t-il. J'en suis sûr qu'au fond de son petit cœur, il t'adore.

– T'es qu'un sale menteur. Je suis certain que tout à l'heure il t'a sorti un truc comme quoi j'étais un peu trop collant.

Théodore passa ses mains sur ses paupières. Ses yeux d'un bleu vifs avaient toujours été particulièrement sensibles à la lumière. Et il ne se ferait sans doute jamais à cette énorme lampe qu'a pu acheter Madame Zabini. Elle était moche, grosse et produisait un petit crépitement désagréable de temps à autre. Même Blaise ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait acheté une telle babiole. Elle avait juste dit : «_ ça me rappelle mon enfance... ma tante en avait une comme ça, en beaucoup plus petite_ ».

Blaise lui avait raconté, il y a un an de ça, que sa mère venait d'une famille assez humble du nord Kenya et qu'ils avaient fuit leur village à cause d'un raid. Elle s'était vite fait repérer car Daéline avait une beauté à couper le souffle. Littéralement. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce, on restait coi un petit moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. C'étai sans doute ce qui avait plus à son père, en fait.

Lui, était Éthiopien. Théodore en avait eu la confirmation un soir, en consultant leur arbre généalogique d'une complexité affolante. Son père – Tensaye – descendait d'une lignée de noble respectée du pays. Ils auraient un nom d'usage, oublié maintenant, et leur nom emprunté à l'Italie depuis l'échec de sa colonisation en 1906. Avoir un nom à consonance italienne, en plus de son ancrage fort sur le sol africain, octroyait une double légitimité à ce groupe dirigeant critiqué par d'autres communautés.

Même si Blaise n'avait pas une seule goutte de sang italien dans les veines, il aimait autrefois se pavaner sur les bancs des Terminales L et finir tous ses mots par des consonnes en espérant faire « méditerranéen ». Théodore gloussa légèrement en repensant au moment où Blaise avait essayé de noyer le poisson en créant son propre dictionnaire. En clair, le nom des Zabini était une pure légende construite sur la naïveté des uns et l'opportunisme des autres.

– Tensaye, répèta Théo plus pour lui-même, on a déjà une lettre en commun, c'est déjà ça.

– Ouais, bah ça risque d'en rester là, tu sais. C'est vraiment un gros con prétentieux qui croit que tout lui est acquis parce qu'il connaît deux trois ploucs bien placés en hémisphère sud et exploite une mine de diamants. Un bolosse comme on en fait rarement.

– Je pense que ça ira... Il ne mord pas, ton père.

– Il pourrait. Ce mec est tellement instable.

La mère de Blaise sortit de la cuisine avec une clémentine et la fourra rapidement dans sa petite sacoche puis attrapa les clefs de son appartement. Elle le quitta sans même un au revoir, laissant les deux garçons tranquilles.

– Les Bahamas, donc ?

– Un truc du genre, ouais, pourquoi pas. Comme ça Draco aura de vraies raisons de médire.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Blaise s'était endormi en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Comme une thérapie, il allumait sa console dans les moments de déroute absolue. Quand sa mère lui avait annoncé la veille que « son Tensaye chéri » reviendrait au bercail, son cœur aurait pu lâcher sur le coup.

Les visites de son père – quoique ponctuelles – étaient toujours relativement désagréables. Il venait toutes les années impaires, allait à quelques rendez-vous importants, se rabibochait bruyamment avec sa mère, lui faisait de gros virements sur sa Black Card, embrassait son front avant de partir comme s'il avait toujours huit ans et se tirait la semaine suivante. Tensaye Zabini était un itinérant de la famille. Ça lui ferait bizarre de le revoir maintenant, alors que sa vie commençait tout juste à se stabiliser.

Quand il était petit, Blaise avait pris pour habitude de dire que son Papa était mort. Un gros bobard qui lui valait pas mal de pitié de la part des autres parents et de ses gentils petits camarades. Au moins, il était comme ça tout le temps invité aux anniversaires et on lui donnait plus de bonbons qu'aux autres. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas de Papa. Blaise s'étira un moment et regarda Théodore, immobile, endormi.

Parfois, la nuit, Blaise mettait sa main contre sa nuque ou son torse pour vérifier que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas fait de crises durant la nuit. Et, lorsqu'il était trop défoncé ou fatigué pour s'en assurer, Blaise pouvait culpabiliser toute la journée. Cette soirée, par exemple, il s'était réveillé en sursaut deux fois. Une parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar à propos de la perte de Théodore, et une autre à cause d'un affreux pressentiment. Blaise sortit de sa chambre après avoir ramené un peu de couverture sur son « petit ami ».

Bordel, ça fait tout bizarre de mettre un mot sur leur relation. Une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée, Blaise faillit éclater de rire. Il imaginait la gueule de six pieds de long que ferait son père en apprenant la joyeuse nouvelle. Il resta longtemps sous la douche, espérant ainsi se détendre. Pourtant, il se crispa involontairement lorsqu'on appuya longtemps et à quatre reprises sur la sonnette. Made in Tensaye Zabini.

– Oh, ça va, merde ! J'arrive ! s'écriait sa mère en trottinant dans tous les coins de l'appartement.

Blaise était certain qu'elle s'appliquait généreusement du rouge à lèvres et arrangeait ses cheveux. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais tous ses efforts pour le séduire à chacune de ses venues... Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et décida de prendre le plus de temps possible à se préparer. On tapa mollement contre la porte et Théodore, à peine réveillé, commença à se déshabiller.

– T'as vu, lança Blaise, je t'avais dit que tu l'aimerais bien.

– Ouais c'est ça, ta gueule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de Blaise leur informa d'une voix anormalement haut perchée – signe d'anxiété mêlée à de l'hypocrisie – que le petit-déjeuner était servi. Théodore attrapa un simple tee-shirt tandis que Blaise s'habillait comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir le Premier ministre en personne.

Même si Blaise disait s'en foutre royalement de la venue de son père, tout dans son attitude démontrait le contraire. Et puis, pour être honnête, Théodore le trouvait incroyablement bandant dans un costume sombre.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Théodore fut frappé par la nonchalance avec laquelle se tenait Tensaye Zabini, les pieds sur la table. Ça l'avait ramené plus de quatre ans en arrière, lorsqu'il venait de rencontrer Blaise au lycée.

Lui aussi avait la fâcheuse manie de mettre ses pattes sur la table. Théodore, les cheveux encore trempés, lança un sourire timide en la direction du géniteur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci lisait tranquillement une revenue économique. Ses yeux – d'un marron quasi identique à ceux de son fils – s'attardèrent sur sa silhouette une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne dise :

– Et c'est qui lui ?

– Je m'appelle Théodore.

– Mmh, Théodore..., répéta Tensaye en jetant un regard suggestif vers son ex-femme. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. En bien j'espère.

– Mmh, ça dépendait des fois : Daéline s'est mal remise que vous copuliez sauvagement sur cette table avec notre fils unique. Vous saviez qu'il y a une caméra de surveillance et une mémoire thermique dans cette pièce ? Oh, bonjour Blaise.

– B'jour.

– Toujours grandement enthousiaste celui-là, maugréa son père en changeant de page. Tiens, la Bourse a augmenté d'un dixième aujourd'hui.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu ne demandes pas à ton fils comment ça se passe les cours ? rappella Daéline en coupant une figue.

– Fils, comment se passent les cours ?

– Je supporte tant bien que mal. Mais Théo et moi on va bientôt partir à l'étranger.

– Pour poursuivre vos études ? suggéra Tensaye Zabini en arquant un sourcil.

– Non, juste comme ça... pour faire un break.

Son père éclata de rire, ce qui le déstabilisa profondément.

– Eh bah voyons ! Tu claques des doigts et tu arrêtes les cours ? Alors ça, hors de question Blaise. Avec tout le respect que tu me dois, tu aurais dû attendre que je sois un peu ivre avant de me l'annoncer... Daéline, ton fils a de très mauvaises fréquentations depuis ma dernière visite.

– Théodore était déjà dans les parages il y a deux ans. Sauf qu'il ne vivait pas encore ici. Il est comme une hépatite : difficile de s'en débarrasser.

– Blaise, tes parents sont absolument charmants, mais merci de leur faire comprendre que je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle, susurra ce dernier les doigts crispés sur sa cuillère.

– J'aimerai bien leur communiquer cette idée. Néanmoins, ça risque de devenir difficile avec deux grabataires comme eux. Et si nous allions manger dans notre chambre ? ou dehors, là où l'air est encore respirable...

Blaise attrapa son bol et un paquet de céréales devant le regard absolument médusé de sa mère.

– Non mais ça va pas ! Tu nous parles encore une seule fois comme ça et tu te retrouves dehors avec deux coups de pied au cul.

– Eh bah vas-y ! Fous-moi dehors ! T'es strictement incapable de vivre sans moi plus de cinq jours d'affilés. Quand on était partie en classe découverte tout gamin, tu avais conduit six heures non-stop en pleine nuit pour venir me chercher parce que je te manquais trop...

– Bien envoyé, fit remarquer Tensaye. Il n'empêche que ça reste ta mère.

– Ouais, quand elle en a envie. La plupart du temps je suis son garde du corps et son porte-sac au shopping... ou – mieux encore – elle me fait passer pour le petit jeune de service avec qui elle couche.

– J'ai une image à entretenir, je te ferai dire !

– Comme beaucoup de gens en ce bas monde. Bon, je vais aller rendre visite à mon père. Ça m'évitera de... plomber l'ambiance. Au revoir.

– Tiens, tu n'as qu'à le suivre, ordonna Daéline en claquant des doigts. Ça te fera les pieds d'aller faire un tour dans son monde à lui et de nous foutre la paix. Espèce d'enfant idiot et insolent ! Non, mais t'as entendu ça Tensaye ? Tu as vu comment il me traite ? Il faut que tu viennes plus souvent. Ce garnement a besoin d'une autorité paternelle.

Blaise les toisa une seconde avant de partir vers sa chambre :

– Et j'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit que tu foutais le camp deux ou trois jours, hein. Et tu ne vas pas dormir au Ritz ou chez les Malfoy comme la dernière fois. Tu vas aller chez ton sex-friend et voir si _moi _je n'ai pas été patiente avec vous pendant toutes ses années.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux : que Blaise vienne dormir chez lui ? avec son père dans le même appart ? Oh non, non, non, hors de question ! No fucking way.

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous infligez une punition bien trop sévère à votre fils pour de simples mots en l'air, intervint Théo.

– Je le pensais vraiment, Théodore, appuya l'autre.

Putain, n'enfonce pas le clou, songea-t-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Daéline se leva d'un bond et fonça dans la chambre de son fils unique et donna un grand coup de pied dans son sac à de sport qui voltigea tout le long du couloir :

– Mais dans ce cas, tu sais quoi ? Vas voir du pays, garçon, si c'est ça que tu veux.

– Acte I, scène 1 : coupure du cordon ombilical, marmonna Tensaye en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés vers la page sport de son journal.

– OK, je m'en vais, concéda Blaise en ramassant rageusement son sac. Mais tu le regretteras vite !

– ÔTE CE DOIGT DE MA FIGURE !

– Je pointe mon index OU JE VEUX !

Théodore lui attrapa le bras avant que ça ne dégénère : depuis plusieurs mois, Blaise et sa mère avaient tendance à se disputer à propos de rien tant ils étouffaient l'un de l'autre. Ils voulaient tous les deux vivre chacun de leur côté, mais revenaient toujours sur leur décision. C'était assez paradoxal comme situation puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés l'un de l'autre plus de deux jours.

– Prends quelques fringues et on s'en va.

Furieux, Blaise fit un vacarme fou dans sa chambre – ce qui ne semblait guère déranger son père qui soupirait en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil à sa montre incrustée de diamants. Blaise revint finalement avec un sac à dos supplémentaire et ils s'en allèrent en prenant un taxi. Durant tout le trajet, Blaise appuya fébrilement sur les rares touches de sa Gameboy qui produisait des petits bruits stridents à chaque attaque de ses Pokémons.

– Tu veux bien arrêter ça, oui ? souffla-t-il en le forçant à mettre sur pause. Il faut que je te briefe un peu avant qu'on croise mon paternel...

– Je sais : c'est un gros con fermé d'esprit qui ne peut pas me blairer.

– Entre autre. Mais il est assez nerveux... alors si tu pouvais éviter d'empiéter sur son monde, ça serait sympa.

Blaise se massa lentement les tempes.

– Et pour la fête de Grang-...

– Hermione, corrigea Théo automatiquement.

– Ouais, c'est à quelle heure ce soir ?

– Ca commence à vingt-deux heures. Et tu sais à quel point elle est ponctuelle, hein.

Blaise regarda par la fenêtre : il avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours arriver en retard. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point ça pouvait être agaçant.

Théodore se souviendrait longtemps de la fois où Blaise lui avait promis de manger un morceau : il avait passé sa soirée dans un bar bruyant avec Draco et d'autres potes de leur promo, sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à son portable. Théo était rentré seul, frissonnant de froid. Blaise – pour sa part – était retourné dans « leur » appartement avec Draco. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à faire un bruit monstre en riant, trop euphoriques pour que cela soit naturel. Il lui en avait voulu durant des semaines de l'avoir ignoré.

– Regarde, on arrive.

La tour de béton toisant la grande gare se profila à travers les vitres du taxi. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Théodore remarqua combien son « petit-ami » pouvait faire tache ici. Un voisin fumait tranquillement sa clope accoudé à une de ses fenêtres tandis que Blaise récupérait son sac de sport dans le coffre.

– Je te parie que ma mère va m'appeler ce soir.

– Mais oui, soupira Théodore en passant sa clef magnétique. Et elle te tricotera un cache-bourses pendant qu'on y est.

– Je ne serai pas contre l'idée, persifla-t-il en le suivant à travers le hall entièrement carrelé. Je te ferai dire que c'est une partie du corps extrêmement fragile.

Un ascenseur s'ouvrit et Blaise allait s'engouffrer dedans quand Théo le retint par le bras :

– Non, c'est l'ascenseur des étages impairs. Nous on prend l'autre : celui des étages paires.

– C'est quoi ce délire encore ? C'est qui le foutu architecte qui a eut cette merveilleuse idée ? Et puis quoi encore ? Des escaliers qui bougent ?

Blaise croisa les bras, un rien le contrariant. Ça allait être divin ces prochains jours dans son humble appartement. Absolument divin. Peut-être même que si ça tournait mal, Théo le foutrait dehors à son tour. Oui, mais là, Daéline aurait gain de cause et récupèrerait son fils adoré. Peut-être même que c'est ce qu'elle attend : que ça explose entre eux. Théodore ne lui ferait pas se plaisir.

Il continua d'arborer un air serein tandis que l'ascenseur rejoignait le huitième étage. Quand Blaise entra à l'intérieur de chez lui, il ressentit un immense vertige : non pas à cause de la hauteur (il avait déjà séjourné au sommet de la plus haute tour de Dubaï), mais à cause de l'étroitesse des lieux. Son salon et sa cuisine pouvaient sans aucune hésitation entrer dans le dressing de sa mère.

– Fais comme chez toi, lâcha mollement Théodore. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

– Mmh, non ça va, répondit-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Vous vivez _vraiment_ ici ? Non, je veux dire... Vous avez un autre appart plus haut ou un truc du genre ? C'est pas une sorte de pied-à-terre ?

– En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi en voyant l'immeuble depuis l'extérieur ?

– Je pensais que une famille avait tout l'étage.

Théodore explosa de rire. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot les trois quarts du temps ! Il rassembla quelques magazines de psychologie déposés pêle-mêle sur la table basse.

– T'es pas obligé de ranger pour moi, tu sais.

– Je ne le fais pas pour toi. J'ai juste des sales manies, c'est tout.

– Hey ! Regarde !, s'exclama-t-til en se levant d'un bond. Des photos de toi quand tu étais au lycée.

Théodore grimaça.

– Je t'en prie, ne regarde pas ce carnage.

– Oh, arrête, je t'en prie. Je t'avais sous le nez tous les jours. Je sais bien à quoi tu ressemblais. Merde, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais minuscule avant.

– C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à mon père de brûler ces photos, grogna Théo en s'emparant du cadre de lui – beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était désormais. Ce genre de dossier devrait rester classé top secret.

– T'exagère... Je te montrerai des photos de moi gamin si ça peut compenser.

– T'inquiète, j'ai pas attendu que ta mère me montre des clichés compromettants de toi gamin le zizi à l'air pour les trouver. Je fais tout un tas de trucs quand vous n'êtes pas là, hein. Je n'attends pas en me tournant les pouces.

– Ah, je croyais..., marmonna Blaise en l'embrassant rapidement. Et elle est où ta piaule ?

– A ta première à gauche.

– Bonjour le goulag, s'emporta l'autre une fois qu'il eut poussé la porte. Y'a même pas de console ici ?

– Mon adolescence était d'un vide désertique en dehors de chez toi. Heureusement que la cavalerie est arrivée. Bienvenue dans mon monde minimaliste.

Théodore alluma sa radio et enleva ses chaussures.

– Tu veux baiser ?

– Oh toi tout de suite les grands mots, dit-il en se massant la nuque. Ça sera ta récompense de ce soir si tu te tiens bien chez Hermione. N'oublie pas qu'elle part donc on est censé lui laisser un excellent souvenir de toutes ces années passées ensemble.

– J'ai pas l'impression que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle dans ma vie, hein...

– Blaise, il y a deux jours on a déjeuné avec elle !

– J'dois avoir une mémoire sélective.

Il s'étala les bras en croix sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

– Tu crois que si on part tous les hivers dans un pays chaud ça suffira vraiment à te guérir ? Pour de bon, j'veux dire...

– J'en sais rien, Blaise. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Au moins, je fais des progrès depuis la première fois que tu m'as vu. Et je m'attache juste au positif. J'ai pas envie de regarder en arrière, de me poser des et si ou de pétocher à mort parce que je bois et que je fume.

Théodore joua un moment avec le Zippo Carpe Diem qui lui avait offert il y a quelques années. Théodore se souviendrait longtemps du contact de sa paume lorsqu'il lui avait glissé le papier cadeau au creux des siennes. « _Pour quand ta maladie aura disparu. Comme ça, tu profiteras des vraies choses de la vie_. », avait-il dit.

En fait, au fond de lui, Théodore avait peur. Peur que le médecin lui annonce que son corps arrivait dans ses dernières limites, que les traitements ne pouvaient plus l'aider et qu'il était sur la pente descendante.

Théodore avait peur de mourir. Normalement, ça ne devait pas arriver avant un gros paquet d'années, mais on avait raconté le même bobard à sa mère, quand il n'était que tout gamin. « _Vous allez vous remettre très bientôt, promis_ ». Le plus gros mensonge de l'humanité. Elle était décédée quelques semaines plus tard, foudroyée en pleine nuit par la maladie. OK, Théodore n'avait développé qu'une forme atténuée de la sienne, mais ça restait tout de même inquiétant de devoir passer des batteries de tests dans les cliniques.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, murmura Blaise après un long silence.

– MAIS PUTAIN ! hurla Théo en lui infligeant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je psychote bien assez dans mon coin pour que tu ajoutes une touche de mélodrame tous les quarts d'heure. Maintenant, sors ta console, joue un coup et moi je vais aller boire.

Théodore sortit brusquement de sa chambre :

– Moi aussi je t'aime ! s'écria Blaise en rigolant.

ㄨ

ㄨ

Blaise n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre les transports en commun, et encore moins pour se rendre à une fête. Tous ces gens sales qui se collaient et se frottaient à nous... c'était à vomir. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et compta mentalement les secondes jusqu'à ce que le métro bondé s'arrête. Théodore était collé contre la porte, face à lui, et s'ils n'avaient pas été entouré de dizaines de personnes Blaise aurait pu le prendre là, impunément contre cette porte.

Ça leur rappellerait le bon vieux temps... leur « première fois ». Blaise devait s'avouer s'être senti tout bizarre les jours suivants en repensant à cet épisode. En fait, maintenant qu'il y repensait, absolument tout le monde les avait dévisagé lorsqu'ils étaient sortis l'un après l'autre, tout essoufflés. Même Potter. Pourtant Potter ne remarquerait pas une licorne qui pisserait de l'or en volant au-dessus de lui.

C'est sans doute à ce moment-là et pas un autre qu'ils avaient commencé à « sortir ensemble ». Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, mais ils passaient tant de temps l'un avec l'autre (ou l'un dans l'autre), que ça revenait du pareil au même. Blaise tapa sur les fesses de Théodore lorsque les portes du métro s'ouvrit.

– Hey, ça va. Calme ta joie. Je sais que t'es impatient de voir Hermione mais quand même...

Blaise pouffa de rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils sortaient hors de la station. Théodore frissonna un bref instant en sentant le froid. Les changements brusques de température auront raison de sa santé. Blaise enleva sa veste et esquissa un geste pour la poser sur ses épaules.

– Pas avec moi, d'accord ?

– Pour une fois que j'essaie de mettre à bien mon éducation de gentleman.

– Donne-moi la main, ça suffira.

– Q-Que je te donne la main ?

– Oui, tu sais cet appendice accroché au bout de mon bras qui me sert à te faire de magnifique petite branlette quand ton moral est au plus bas.

Blaise souffla et attrapa sa main alors que Théodore arborait un sourire victorieux. Qui d'autre dans le monde pouvait se vanter de cet exploit ? L'appartement des Granger était situé dans un quartier absolument ravissant avec vue sur la Seine.

Draco était assis au bord du trottoir, une bière à la main, et Blaise fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Potter à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Draco et Harry cessèrent de chuchoter pour les observer. Le regard de son ami s'arrêta par deux fois sur leurs doigts entrelacés et le sourire de Théodore s'élargit :

– Bonsoir tous les deux, dit-il d'un ton un peu trop joyeux. Ça fait tout drôle de te revoir, Harry. Ça se passe comment en Angleterre ?

– Plutôt pas mal, répondit l'autre, légèrement nerveux. Tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois. Mmh, salut Blaise.

Celui-ci répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, stoïque. Blaise était un grand rancunier de première. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'oublier que c'était en partie à cause de lui que les Potter avaient divorcé à la fin de leur Terminale. Pour fuir cette ambiance lourde, Harry prit la décision de poursuivre ses études à l'étranger. Depuis ce jour, Draco était constamment de mauvaise humeur (enfin, plus qu'à l'ordinaire).

Théodore passa une main dans ses cheveux, absolument ravi de les avoir pris sur le vif. En général, Draco et Harry se cachaient pour avoir le moindre contact, même pour discuter. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas s'admettre qu'il y avait un truc entre eux.

– Ron est à l'intérieur ? poursuivit Théo, innocemment.

– Ouais, il discute avec Hermione, je crois.

– Laisse-moi le privilège de lui écraser la tête dans le broyeur.

– Il n'y a pas de broyeur chez Hermione. Juste un compacteur d'ordures.

– Eh bien, je pense qu'en le découpant un peu ça devrait rentrer, répondit Blaise avec un sourire resplendissant en ignorant les deux autres toujours assis par terre. Bonne soirée à vous, messieurs.

Il le tira presque par la main afin qu'il le suive.

– Je te préviens, pas de scandale ce soir sinon tu ne toucheras pas à tout ce que tu vois là, OK ? J'ai ta parole ? Hermione compte beaucoup pour moi.

Hermione l'avait aidé à surmonter bien plus d'épreuves que Blaise ne pouvait l'imaginer. Quand quelques semaines avant le Bac il avait dû être hospitalisé, Hermione avait passé des journées entières à la clinique à lui faire rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué. Et puis, elle lui avait fourni pas mal de conseils judicieux pour sa relation actuelle.

Théodore trouvait d'ailleurs ça étrange qu'elle ait un avis aussi pertinent en ce qui concerne l'amour, mais ne sorte pas avec personne (du moins régulièrement : Théo était au courant pour ses coups d'un soir). Il sonna à la porte et Hermione leur ouvrit, absolument magnifique dans une robe noire courte, avec dos nu en V. Théodore lui tendit le coffret cadeau qu'il (enfin Blaise) avait acheté en route.

– Je savais que tu le voulais alors...

Hermione découvrit dans l'écrin une réplique parfaite de pendentif d'un film qu'elle adorait. Elle sauta de joie et les fit entrer en l'enfilant. Théodore n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Blaise et comptait le garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

La plupart des amis de Hermione – des personnes croisées à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs de la fac – papotaient tranquillement, installés sur les canapés. Un petit moment de malaise passa lorsque Ron débarqua de la salle de bain. Imperceptiblement, les doigts de Blaise pressèrent les siens.

– Eh bien, asseyez-vous. Je vais vous chercher des verres.

Théodore continua de sourire non pas afin de conserver les faux-semblants, mais parce que cette histoire avec Ron lui passait désormais complètement par-dessus la tête.

Ils commencèrent parler cours avec les autres, des professeurs en commun qu'ils avaient, des examens à venir, de ce qu'ils espéraient faire plus tard. C'est ce que détestait Blaise avec les soirées « only the promo » : les conversations se déclinaient toujours autour des mêmes axes.

– Et toi, Blaise, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? demanda Hermione en savourant son vin blanc.

– Moi ? J'avais pensé à... à devenir concepteur de jeux vidéos.

– Concepteur de jeux vidéos ? répéta Théo. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu n'avais attrapé la varicelle, je te ferai dire. Je l'ai seulement vu dans ton carnet de santé.

– Mais... Mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec la conversation !

– Je ne t'entends plus.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et but plusieurs gorgées de son gin fizz.

– Il est chiant quand il veut s'y mettre, se justifia-t-il aux autres.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte : c'était Pansy. Elle portait une mini-jupe vert émeraude et un chemisier sombre en mousseline laissant entrevoir sa lingerie.

– Ladies and gays, salua-t-elle en déposant une bouteille de vodka sur la table basse. Vous allez bien ? Tout le monde est déjà là ? Je veux dire, hormis Draco et Harry qui se bécote sur le bitume en s'imaginant être discrets.

– Ils s'embrassent ? gloussa presque Hermione.

– Mmh, disons que Potter voulait avaler une partie du visage de mon meilleur ami donc ça doit être sa définition d'embrasser, je suppose.

Blaise éclata de rire pour la première fois de la soirée. Théo le sentit se détendre sensiblement et demanda à ce qu'on remplisse à nouveau son verre. Hermione parla de sa future université, du campus qu'elle avait visité et Théo se sentait très heureux pour elle. Après tout, c'était la fille la plus brillante qu'il connaissait.

Hermione leur avait préparé un bon repas (Blaise ayant sur ses genoux empilés un monticule de petit fours) et ils dansèrent un peu. Juste pour la forme. Hermione préférait les trucs calmes et organisés plutôt que les orgies régulières que planifiait Draco dans son loft. Quand il fut près de trois heures du matin, Hermione appela un taxi pour qu'ils rentrent.

– Merci d'être venu, dit-elle en leur faisant la bise.

– Non, c'est normal. Et Blaise a bien mangé. C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

Le concerné lui envoya un léger coup de coude dans le ventre et enlaça leur hôte.

– Bonne chance pour la suite, Granger. Et fais-moi le plaisir de gifler Weasley une dernière fois, comme à la fête de fin d'année en Terminale.

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir, rit-elle. Bonne route. Tu m'envoies un message quand vous êtes arrivés ?

– Seulement si cet homme ne me saute pas dessus dès qu'on rentre.

– Ca risque d'être compliqué de me retenir avec un tel sex-symbol, nargua Blaise en commençant à descendre les escaliers. Ciao, Pans !

– AU REVOIR BLAISOU ! hurla-t-elle, à moitié ivre.

– A lundi, Pansy.

La porte d'entrée se referma et Théodore rattrapa Blaise en sortant de l'immeuble. La voiture était déjà là et ils somnolèrent une grande partie du trajet, les doigts entrelacés.

– Ils ne sont finalement pas si horribles que ça, finit par dire Blaise le regard rivés sur les véhicules filant à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu voir davantage Potter.

– Il s'est enfermé toute la soirée dans la chambre de Hermione avec Draco, dévoila l'autre. Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas pour mesurer la superficie de la pièce.

– A la place de Hermione, j'aurais pété une crise qu'ils fassent ça dans ma piaule.

Le chauffeur leur lança un bref regard à travers le rétro qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Théodore.

– Elle a déjà déménagé toutes ses affaires en résidence étudiante. Hermione a dit qu'ils pouvaient souiller le sanctuaire de son enfance autant qu'ils le désiraient.

– Ah bah ils devaient le désirer très fort tous les deux.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de chez Théo, celui-ci tint à payer la course lui-même, histoire d'inverser un peu les rôles lorsqu'il en avait encore les moyens. D'un côté il avait hâte de pouvoir s'allonger et dormir jusqu'au lendemain, de l'autre il savait que son père était rentré du travail. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin, ils trouvèrent Mr Nott avachis devant la télévision, les yeux rouges.

– Tu devrais aller dormir, murmura Théodore en enlevant ses chaussures.

– T'étais où encore comme ça ?

– Chez une amie. Elle part à l'étranger poursuivre ses études.

– Avec lui ? dit-il en désignant Blaise du menton. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de le voir.

– Oh, je t'en prie... arrête avec ça. On va dormir. Bonne nuit.

– Non, NON, ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle. Tu fais ce que tu veux en dehors de la maison. Mais tu ne le ramènes pas ici.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Dis le Papa.

Celui-ci semblait en proie à un affreux dilemme avant de se rassoir, les poings serrés.

– Si tu veux, murmura Blaise, je me casse chez Pansy pour la nuit.

– Non, ça va. Reste. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi. Reste...

Et Blaise comprit. Il comprit que même si ça ne serait pas simple, même si le père de Théodore ne l'accepterait probablement jamais, et même si son « petit-ami » était malade, il reviendrait toujours auprès de lui. Non pas parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé, mais parce que sa place était ici entre ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre dépouillée et le lit fit un léger bruit de ressort quand Théo s'y assit.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé... Il peut être un gros con.

– Tous les pères sont cons de toute manière. Non, mais t'as vu celui que je me coltine ?

Théo rit légèrement tout en caressant sa nuque.

– Quand j'étais au lycée... je m'imaginais une vie où... où serait amis, tous les deux. Parce que dès le début je te trouvais super cool. Et même si je te trouvais trop beau, je n'aurai pas imaginé que quelques années plus tard...

– Je serai ta pute attitrée ? finit Blaise en s'étirant. Moi non plus.

Théodore l'embrassa langoureusement tout en l'allongeant sur son lit. Ses doigts défirent sa chemise tandis que Blaise souriait contre sa bouche.

– Tu as le droit de me toucher, tu sais, provoqua Théo avec un sourire ravageur.

– Je n'ose pas souiller l'icône que tu es.

– Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

– Je ne plaisante pas, Ô Théodore Ier.

Blaise prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour. Baiser avec Théodore, la porte entrouverte sur le salon où se trouvait son père, était mieux que tout : que la dernière soirée de Draco, que le crystal meth qu'avait rapporté Pansy, que sa Black Master Card, que le chapitre 3 du premier Tomb Rider, que toutes les évolutions d'Evoli réunies, que les putains de films d'horreur en 3D, que GTO, que le second volet de Led Zeppelin, que le spliff gratos, que le clip Born to Die de Lana del Rey, que les cinématiques de Assassins's Creed, que le Joker de Nolan, que les fous rires du lycée, que les manucures soignées de Pansy, que le jeu de jambes de Messi, que les chichas avec les potes, que les tournois en ligne de World of Warcraft, que la trilogie du Samedi, que les citations de Gandhi et tous les autres coups qu'il avait connu avant lui.

Putain, il était accro. Game over, Blaise.

_**fin**_

.

.

.

(1) Passage que j'ai piqué à x-Lilo car elle l'a posté sur le groupe «The Baba O'Riley » et qu'elle m'y a autorisé. Youpi-yeah !

Le dernier paragraphe de la fic est bien entendu inspiré du film « Jeux d'Enfants ».

**Note : A ce jour, le titre de « Black Beauty » de Lana Del Rey n'est toujours pas sorti, mais elle l'a promis à ses fans (sic. Moi). Et puis vu qu'on est dans une dynamique futur proche, autant mettre une chanson à venir... J'ai volontairement fait un chapitre quasiment deux fois plus longs que les précédents afin de vous contenter dans une moindre mesure. **

**Je sais que vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses que vous attendiez et que certains rongeront leur frein. Dans ce cas, inventez une fic à partir de ma fic ou venez me poser les questions direct sur facebook ! x)' J'avais pas non plus envie d'en dire de trop pour qu'on puisse se projeter dans leur vie comme le lecteur le désire. Pour ma part, je sais que je n'aime pas « trop » en savoir sur l'avenir des personnages. Donc bon... (Ouais, j'sais, je suis comme Dieu : je leur offre une destinée tout en leur laissant le libre arbitre [paradoxe de mes deux (oui je sais, foutre des crochets dans des parenthèses ça fait très math, toussa... Théodore RPZ !)]). **

**En ce qui concerne Théodore et sa maladie, honnêtement, je n'ai pas d'idée de noms de maladies. J'ai décrit quelques symptômes à vous de foutre un nom dessus si ça vous amuse de pousser le réalisme jusque-là. Oui, je sais que j'ai tendance à faire souffrir mes Théodore, MAIS sachant qu'il avale du Blaise par pilule entière tous les jours, je trouve que son malheur est tout de même bien amorti *kof kof*. J'ai apprécié écrire sur les pères de nos deux chouchous (parce que bon, on les voyait tous les six siècles et demi). Je suis tout de même triste de les quitter, mais bon. Ce fut une super aventure et quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour moi. Est-ce que je réécrirai du Zabnott ? I don't kno. **

**Comme vous le savez, je prépare ma retraite anticipée du site. Donc je finis toutes mes histoires. Je suis sur la dernière ligne droite. Mais parfois je reviendrai avec des histoires courtes JUSTE pour vous faire chier. Parce que mine de rien, j'ai beaaaaaaauuucoup de textes/fics sur mon ordi que personne n'a jamais lu tels « Juke Box », « This Asshole », « Aimer tue », « Chrome », « Carbone », « Nos fors intérieurs » et une histoire sans titre sur un Sirius/Remus. J'ai une biblio assez impressionnante de trucs non publiés... (incitation à la haine). Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mon roman et ma novélisation de « Matrioshki » (sur mon profil). **

**Le monde de la fanfiction m'a tellement apportée que je ne pense pas le quitter si facilement même si la motivation est là. Bref, je vous aime. Merci pour toutes vos reviews fantastiques. J'espère avoir converti de nouveaux adeptes au Blaisodore, que vous ne verrez plus jamais Blaise d'une autre façon qu'une bombastic sexuelle. Je vous envoie du love à l'infini, D. Would. **

**P-S : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre corrigé. Je l'ai posté en étant sous pression diplomatique avec x-Lilo. Si vous trouvez des fautes ignobles, répétitions, phrases bancales, vous vous plaindrez à son bureau, à Plessis-Pâté. Merci bien. **


End file.
